Compelled
by SarahCullenxxx
Summary: Bella Swan, an eighteen year old virgin, tired of her perfect life discovers more than she could hope to be true in her new, young and gorgeous English teacher Edward Cullen. But he has a secret lifestyle due to a troubled past which, through certain circumstances, Bella also joins. Will they be able to balance all life throws at them and maybe even find love? Domward/Subella
1. Preface

**Full summary: Bella Swan, an eighteen year old virgin, tired of her perfect life discovers more than she could hope to be true from her new, young and gorgeous English teacher Edward Cullen. But he has a secret lifestyle due to a troubled past which, through certain circumstances, Bella also joins. With a jealous and hateful ex intent on ending their relationship, will they be able to balance their personal lives whilst keeping the secret that could potentially destroy them both and perhaps even find love along the way? Rayed M for a reason! **

* * *

**So this is an idea that has been in my head for quite a while now. I was anxious to share it with the world, unsure of how it would be received, especially considering the way many amazing writers are being targeted for writing some truly awesome stories that are deemed to be "unsuitable" by the children trolling the fan fiction website. I am unsure whether this story will stay up here for long but I can promise that if it does get removed that I will move as quickly as possible over to TWCS (same penname.)**

**Thanks to my FUCK-AWESOME Beta - Vicky. You rock girl! Thanks for all the hard work you put into this perfecting this chapter and thanks for supporting all my ideas - even the crazier ones :) **

**Preface**

BPOV

"Isabella," I heard his oh so familiar voice coming from behind me.

I turned around to face him with wide eyes full of fire. How did he find me here? I stared at him with a frosty gaze, pressing my lips together to keep from replying. He didn't deserve anything from me anymore. Not a word, not a touch – he didn't even deserve me acknowledging him.

_Real childish Bella_

_Shut it_

_Oh now you are talking to yourself too. I knew you were close to losing it_

_Go away_

"Bella please," I tried to ignore the way the sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine and shot lightening between my legs. The usually demanding intonation in his voice was camouflaged by another emotion and if I didn't know him better, I would have said it was remorse. I pushed that thought to one side. I was not going to let my emotions rule my life anymore. I have made that very mistake once before, not too long ago and the result was standing about two feet behind me. I felt shaky but held my ground and stood opposite him refusing to back down like I normally would – he did always say I had naturally submissive behaviour.

_Don't think like that Bella. You don't feel that way anymore_

_Yep. You just keep telling yourself that_

"Angel, please say something." No. He had no right to call me that ever again. I was not his faithful dog that would forgive him for anything. Has he not wounded me enough? Did he feel that he had to rub it in, remind me of what we would have had? No, _could_ have had if he wasn't such a two-faced ass.

My anger got the better of me and I glared up into his expressive emerald eyes.

"What do you think I have to say to _you,_" I sneered, "Edward, Mr Cullen… Master."

He flinched at my none too subtle reminder.

"You don't understand angel, I had to do it -"

"You _had_ to do nothing!" I said with my voice raised in anger. If he wanted to sort things out, he shouldn't have sent me away and treated me like a pariah for months on end. If I wasn't bad enough already, he had to try to make pathetic excuses.

"But Bella I-" his voice cracked in a way I have never heard it crack before.

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out of my life. Just because no one would want your child-molesting ass doesn't mean you can ruin me again. Get your sorry excuse for a life out of mine! I want you gone now! I hate you!"

I expected a firm rebuke like the old times. I half expected him to bend me over his lap and spank me which I have to admit, would have been mildly arousing. Oh, who am I kidding? It would have been as hot as hell, but I wasn't in the mood for it, at least not anymore. The more logical part of me anticipated his icily clam voice, saved for when I was in deep shit with him. But nothing could have prepared me for what I did see.

Never before have I seen Edward Cullen cry. It felt like for a moment the Earth shifted on its axis and I entered the twilight zone. It was so wrong and instantly I felt a pang of guilt for my childish words as his salty, clear tears continued to roll over his high cheekbones to his sculpted jaw where they waited a second before dropping on to his pale blue shirt. He looked down and it reminded me of my submissive stance. A part of me wanted to collapse on to him and tell him I was sorry, that I didn't mean any of it and that I forgive him but I knew deep down I wouldn't – I couldn't.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he half choked out. "I couldn't do anything else. I know you don't believe me but I-"

I cut him off before he could finish the sentence, after all, how much damage could one heart take before it stopped beating.

"Well, I think you messed that up didn't you? How could you not mean to hurt me? What? Did you expect me to be all fine and dandy with it? You don't love me." I retorted.

"But… I-I do. I love you, angel…"

The words hung heavy and oppressive in the air between us a completely different atmosphere to the first time he said these words.

"_Edward," I screamed as he gave me yet another mind blowing orgasm._

_He thrust three more times, hard in quick succession before emptying himself into me with a groan. I felt the warmth of him fill me up and I closed my eyes in pure bliss. _

_He flopped on top of me for a second before rolling over to his side and pulling me across his chest. My body practically whimpered as he left me, I felt bare, exposed and most of all empty! The only thing fill me was his warm juices. We were both breathing heavily and for a moment I felt as though this is where I belong. _

_He placed three chaste kisses to the top of my head burying his nose into my hair which must resemble a bird's nest on top of my head._

"_That was so amazing angel, so fucking amazing" he breathed onto my collarbone causing a blush to rise in my cheeks. It beats me how I can go from wanton sex goddess one minute to blushing school girl in a matter of seconds._

"_Your blush is so beautiful," he growled. This of course caused me to flush even harder and a little more dampness between my legs to suddenly gather. _

_He pulled the covers up over us and I snuggled into his side breathing in his heady aroma and revelling in it._

_Just before the darkness hit me, I heard the whispered words that I wanted to hear so desperately causing every fibre of my being to become so aware._

"_I love you angel, so fucking much it hurts," he said._

_I leant up on my elbow to look at his face. He looked so unsure of himself and my heart ached for him, knowing that he hasn't experienced as much love in his life as he should have done._

_I quickly put him out of his misery_

"_I love you too Edward, Master, so fucking much," I panted at him, through my heavy breaths, causing him to laugh at my rare use of a cuss word._

"_Go to sleep, my angel, my love, we can talk in the morning"_

_For the first in a very long time, everything was looking alright._

After about a minute, I finally responded, firm in my resolve once more

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have sent me away," I practically spat at him. "It's not like we never saw each other!"

"I told you Bella, I had to do it." At least now the tears had stopped although the stark contrast of the dark tear marks on his pale shirt was surreal.

"When were you ever one to obey other people," I asked with genuine curiosity. I lowered my eyes as though I wasn't bothered.

I thought I saw a brief flicker of amusement in his gaze but before I could over analyse, the moment had passed.

"I always do what I know is right Bella. It just so happens that this time, there was no other way and what was the right path was also the most painful…"

As if he knew anything about pain. I am just _sure_ he was pining over me whilst fucking his thin, blond bombshell! In fact, he was probably doing that all the time, even when we had still our contract.

"Liar," I hissed. So he thought his actions were the right thing to do. Great, that makes me feel _so_ much better.

_Nice sarcasm there Bella_

_Thank you_

"Maybe you are right and I should have let you know sooner, but I did what I though was right… I did what I thought would protect you, angel."

There he goes again with the pet names. Each time he says it, it feels like someone has stabbed me with a white hot branding iron... or to be more n context, chained me to a whipping bench for twenty lashes on my ass with the cane. Only this is more painful.

"_I am disappointed my angel," he told me whilst shaking his head._

_I swallowed twice but my mouth was too dry. I knew what this meant and I was now seriously regretting my actions._

"_I was going to be very nice today. You did so fucking well last night, I was going to reward you, give you pleasure you couldn't even imagine but now it looks like I'll need to change those plans and all because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself._" He circled me slowly shaking his head at me as I stood there too scared to move. "Was it worth it, my angel? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I-, "I started to say

"_Did I give you permission to speak," he roared at me. _

_I jumped in shock. He had never so much as raised his voice at me since I had been with him and I let out an embarrassing little squeak. _

"_You better go to your room to prepare and then get your ass into the playroom within the next five minutes or I will add an extra five lashings for every minute you are tardy," he told me with an icily cold tone._

_He dismissed me and I ran to my room and hopped quickly into the shower. When he told me to prepare, I had no doubt that he wanted me to prepare as I was to do every evening before we 'played.' After giving myself a quick scrub and shaving all necessary body parts, I jumped out and pulled on my silk robe. I looked at my bedside clock which told me I had exactly thirty seconds to get up to the playroom. I was not going to make it._

_I sprinted down the corridor mercifully not tripping over my own two feet. I threw open the door of the playroom and quickly knelt in my position hoping that he wouldn't notice that I was two minutes over time. _

_I gasped as a figure walked out of the shadowed corner of the room and lowered my eyes respectfully. Of course he had always been here. It was wishful thinking that though I may be able to spare my ass some extra whipping. _

"_Two minutes late Isabella," he tutted. "That means you get ten strikes for that on top of the ten I am giving you for touching yourself without permission. Your orgasms belong to me. Say it!"_

"_Yours, Master. They belong to you," I managed to choke out, well aware that I was for the first time to feel the bite of the cane in a less than pleasurable way. My very first chastisement from my master. The though sent a shiver down my spine and not a particularly good one. I knew he would go slightly easy on me due to my lack of experience and for that, I was grateful._

"_Exactly, and you know it. So why did you do it Isabella?" he asked me. _

_In truth, I was picturing his glorious face as he came down my throat and remembered the way his cum tasted. Not the best in the world, salty and slightly tangy but pleasant none the less. Before I realised it, my hand was between my legs and pumping into me with such force as if it were my master's cock. I was seconds away from intense bliss when I realised what I was doing and stopped. I tried to go to sleep and pretend it didn't happen, but of course I couldn't fool my master. I wouldn't be telling him all that though so instead, I feigned ignorance._

"_I know you are new to this angel, hence I am being easy on you. If you were an experienced sub, you would have at least thirty strikes for your behaviour." There. He just confirmed what I previously thought but the feeling was bittersweet for in his eyes, I had betrayed his trust and I felt I deserved whatever punishment he saw fit! But thirty strikes when I have more experience! I can't even picture that!_

"_I'm sorry Master"_

"_You'll be even sorrier once I finish with you! Get up Isabella, lose your gown and lean over the bench," he ordered whilst walking to the wall where he kept his whips, floggers and canes all lined up neatly_

_I started to breathe a bit heavier knowing that pain was approaching quickly._

"_I know what you are thinking Isabella. Just remember that you can use your safe words and I will stop immediately. I will not cause you permanent damage but you need to learn your lesson. You have to trust me Isabella. Tell me now, are you going to accept this punishment?" he asked me. I knew that I had to do this to gain his respect again. I didn't like it when he was angry at me. "Twenty lashes and it will be over." That will be my mantra._

"_Yes"_

"_Yes what?" He growled at me._

"_Yes Master," I replied._

_I jumped slightly when I felt his hand sooth lightly over my ass._

"_Brace yourself," he said._

_I heard a light whoosh as the cane flew threw the air before it resounded with an almighty crack on my backside causing me to scream out in Shit! Nothing could have prepared me for this!_

"_Count Isabella."_

"_One," I managed to splutter out._

_The cane came down again on the opposite cheek_

"_T-two," I said_

_The next time it came down exactly in the same place as the first one_

"_Shit! I mean three!" I yelled_

"_Tut-tut. Mind your language Isabella!"_

_On the seventh stroke, tears sprang to my eyes and by the time we got to half way, I was a blubbering mess_

"_I'm so sorry Master. I'll never do it again!" I told him. I wasn't past pleading._

"_Do you want to use your safe word Isabella?" Did I? No. I wanted him to stop but I knew I deserved my punishment. I wanted to earn his forgiveness knowing that the sooner I was forgiven, the sooner we could move on to more… fun… things. _

"_No Master."_

"_Then count"_

"_Eleven," I sobbed whilst flinching in pain._

_This went on until we finally reached twenty, a crisscross of red adorning my sore ass._

"_Twen-t-ty," I cried._

_He walked over to the wall and put the cane back in its allotted space before coming back to where I was sprawled across the whipping bench, in too much pain to move my muscles._

"_You did very well Angel," he told me as he gently lifted me into his arms making me flinch as I unintentionally tensed my muscles and carried me down the hallway to his room, placing me face down on his bed. He went into his en-suite bathroom before appearing seconds later with a tub of cream._

_He gently applied it to my sore ass, whispering words of comfort, telling me how well I had done._

_After that day, I knew I would do just about anything to get my Master's approval 'cause I had no intention to repeat that experience!_

"Protect me!?" My voice shot through two octaves. "You _fucking_ cut me out Edward! How is that protecting me? You know what? I've heard enough. I want you to get out of my life – let me move on because the honest to God truth is that I just can't forgive you – ever." I knew the only sure-fire way to make him leave and it would cause him pain and he deserved every bit of it. I knew it but there was nothing else I could do. "Just like your parents"

The breath left him with an audible whoosh and he seemed frozen to the spot, a haunted and agonized look in his darkening eyes. I instantly regretted the snub. It did its job, but was that really worth the pain I just inflicted? I was one of the few people that knew the truth and never did I imagine using it to hurt him in any way.

_Times have changed Bella. He hurt you first_

_But look at his face_

_He deserves it_

_SHUT UP_

The voice in the back of my mind was seriously beginning to piss me off. Why couldn't it keep its opinions to itself?

"You are right"

"No, Edward-"he cut me off with a raise of his palm.

"No," he said his voice rising, "you _are _right. I don't deserve love, from you of all people. If I truly deserved love, surely God would have given me parents who treated me right. I should have told you sooner and we could have fought it together. We could have had everything we ever wanted but I am such a fuck up I can't even keep the woman I love. And now it's too late."

Too late. His voice broke on the words and, as if in correspondence, my heart shattered a little more in my chest. If that was even possible.

"I'm sorry Bella that it had to be like this. I'll never interfere with your life again, trust me. Get married, get a good job and have beautiful children with a man who deserves you and can give you what you need. I will never stop loving you."

All this time, my face has been a blank canvas although I felt as though I was on the verge of collapse. I had often pictured us together raising a family. It was so difficult and painful to think of someone else in his place, a faceless man featuring in Edward's place in the fantasies I once hoped could come true. Like a naïve child, I believed that we could work. I believed in love. Now I find it hard to trust anyone.

I could feel my face contorting in agony as he turned and left the room. Whilst his words killed me, it was the lack of his presence which reduced me to tears. As though someone had turned off my ability to breath I let out a rasping gasp. I had felt this emotion building since the moment he found me in this room and if I'm honest, I couldn't believe I had lasted this long.

My legs eventually gave out after five minutes of supporting my shaking frame but the tears just kept coming, a never ending stream of hurt. I cried the for day he made me leave, I cried for the months of darkness in between, I cried for the tension I had caused between Edward and his brothers, I cried for the stress I had put on my best friends, I cried for today, for myself and I cried for Edwards past and present pain. I curled into a ball, holding my legs to my chest in an attempt to hold myself together. I wished an angel could scoop me up into their wings and carry me to the clouds so I could jump from them and end this misery.

I must have blacked out for it seemed like only seconds later when I felt to pairs of comforting arms slip around me. The only two constants in my life and two of the few people who know the truth. I looked up into their faces. I was about to say that I was fine but I was silenced by the look of both understanding and grief for my pain etched on to their faces and instead I was reminded of the look on Edward's face when I told him I hated him. I just cried harder fighting the blackness that tried to swallow me. They murmured soothing words in my ear, but that just brought back more memories of a time full of promises and possibilities.

_I sat up in our bed, panting for breath with sweat pouring down my face. _

"_Bella, angel?" a soft voice crooned in my ear_

_I turned my head and buried it into his strong chest, his toned, muscular arms going around me… protecting me. He placed one hand on the small of my back and one arm wrapped around my shoulders. _

"_James," I managed to gasp out knowing that that one word would bring him recognition. It angered him to think about what had happened. I think he still blamed himself for not getting there sooner despite how much I tried to console him. At the moment I couldn't think about that; I just needed his warmth to engulf me. I needed him to tell me it was going to be alright. I needed him - period. _

_His arms tightened further around me and he rocked me from side to side whispering words of comfort to me_

"_You will always be safe with me, my angel. Never doubt that. He will never touch you baby. Never again. I let him comfort me; console me needing his words more than I would like to admit to myself._

_A few minutes passed and I felt myself begin to drift off once more, almost into a state of sub-consciousness, safe in the cradle he created for me._

"_Don't leave me Edward"_

"_Never," he promised_

I gasped for breath through my tears. It felt as though my lungs had been filled with acid and I was waiting for the alveoli to dissolve, drowning me in my own blood. I think that pain would have been less than what I was suffering at the moment. Two more figures joined us but I was too far gone before I could identify them. This time when the blackness came, I did not fight it.

If I am lucky, I will not resurface.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R **

**I can't make any promise about updating schedules, my life is crazy at the moment but depending on how well this chapter goes down, I will work my ass off to get it out to you all :)**

**-SC**


	2. First Sight

**So here's the first chapter – hope you like it and please let me know what you think at the end. **

**Again, thanks to my amazing beta Vicky. You really are the best beta a girl could ask for! **

**Also, some things I forgot to say in the preface.**

**1- I do not own anything twilight – I just like making them do things my way**

**2- If you are under 18 then you should NOT be reading this fic (have to say it and I'm really sorry - hats off to those sneaky readers who are underage and keep reading anyways ;) ) **

**This is an M rated fic for language, lemons etc. and I will not post a warning for every chapter so be warned**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

First sight

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A really annoying noise was coming from my right, waking me from a truly fabulous dream featuring a faceless Adonis doing some _very_ dirty things.

I stretch out my arm and feel around for my alarm clock, knowing it is the source of the disturbance whilst desperately hanging on to the last thoughts of my dream, willing myself back into a peaceful slumber.

Eventually, I admit defeat and open my eyes to see my alarm clock sitting there mocking me and chirping happily, the neon numbers flashing 6:30.

Urgh. Too early.

I was about to turn over and let sleep overtake me once more when my phone started ringing besides me. Alice.

"What," I grumbled. Yeah. So I am not a morning person.

In an annoyingly chirpy voice she relied "You need to be at my house in the next twenty minutes. Rose is coming and we'll get ready together. Just throw on something comfy. You can have breakfast here, ok?" I don't think she even had acknowledged the thought that I might say no...

"Sure Ali." I was too tired to argue with her, knowing full well that I was about to undergo my personal hell on Earth. Bella Barbie.

I got out of my bed (begrudgingly) and peered out the window. Charlie's cruiser was already gone so he was on duty already.

I grabbed a quick shower, opting to wash my hair with my favourite smelling strawberry shampoo and went through the normal routine of shaving and so on. I threw my hair up in a turban and wrapped a towel around myself before heading back into my room to get dressed.

I looked over at my bed with the covers still messed up and felt the sudden urge to snuggle back under my duvet for another few hours. If I was lucky, my Adonis lover dream would reappear.

_You told Alice you would be there in twenty minutes_

_So…_

_Don't be lazy. You don't want the pixie to get angry_

_Fine_

_Urgh. I really need to stop arguing with myself_

_Yeah. You really do_

After tying my damp hair up into a quick bun and dressing in my sweats and a shirt, I grabbed my schoolbag from the corner of the room where it had been collecting dust for the last month. I heeded Alice's advice and skipped breakfast, despite my grumbling stomach, instead merely grabbing a hot, strong coffee from the teashop conveniently situated half way between my house and the Brandon's'.

I pulled up outside of the large house where I had spent many afternoons this summer holiday with my two best friends Alice and Rose.

We were all very different when it came to looks yet our personalities complimented each others perfectly; they always had since kindergarten when we first initiated our friendship one day in the sandpit.

Rose is tall, tanned and blond with a figure to die for and striking violet/blue eyes. Although she is indisputably stunning, she isn't vain in the slightest and is one of the most loyal people I have ever come across. No one fucks with Rose or her friends and gets away with it! Most of the people at Forks High School don't like Rose. The girls all envy her, the boys all want her and the majority are scared shitless because of her. In truth, she couldn't hurt a fly but they don't know that and she likes to keep it that way.

Alice is the opposite of Rose except for the fact that she is also naturally beautiful and not in the least bit vain. She has black hair cropped into a pixie cut framing her face faultlessly, and big, bright grey eyes. She is thin with curves in all the right places and fair skin like me, except at least hers doesn't look translucent like mine does. She is very short, even more so than me, only just passing five feet but like Rose, she holds a presence where other people don't mess with her. She is confident in who she is and I completely admire her. Her one flaw – her love of fashion which she takes out on me as "I have no dress sense".

Unlike Rose and Alice, I am not particularly stunning; I am more the average teenage girl. I have wavy brunette hair that falls down to my waist and plain brown eyes. My skin is so pale, I am practically an albino and the only colour there is when I flush fire engine red which I have to admit happens very frequently! A bit too frequently if you ask me! I am average height, at five foot four and I have an alright body but not with many curves (in my opinion I'm more of a rectangle) even though Alice and Rose tell me I do. I don't have any kind of presence at school. I am just another girl lost in the sea of students with lives infinitely more interesting than mine.

Both Alice and Rose greeted me at the front door dressed similarly to me in my sweats, Rose wielding a hairdryer.

Fuck my life…

After calling out a greeting to Mrs Brandon who was sitting in the kitchen reading a paper, I headed upstairs behind my girls. We went straight into the bathroom for round one. I had been subject to this torture long enough to know the drill off by heart. Hair, makeup, clothes and gossip.

Whilst Alice started vigorously brushing through my hair, I let my mind wander back to the dream from this morning chattering how it looked like a giant tumbleweed had taken homage on my head.

_My faceless lover was kissing the soles of my feet and gently working his way up my legs to my knees with the occasional dart of his talented tongue in between kisses. _

_I groaned. It felt so good._

_He licked that spot behind my knee that made me let out a whimper before trailing his tongue up my inner thigh, dangerously close to the Promised Land _

_He stretched out his tongue, teasingly close and said my name only it didn't look like his lips were moving. Wow. That was quite the party trick! "Back to your seats ladies and gentleman, next we have the ventriloquist pussy licker." I giggled to myself at my own inner monologue._

"_Bella"_

_Wait… I knew that voice…_

"Bella," then away from me, "do you think she's spaced on us, maybe I should slap her!"

I blinked rapidly, my illusion disappearing as quickly as it had come as I realised that I was still sat at Alice's vanity where she had finished brushing and curling my hair.

"Sorry, I uhm, I was just thinking," I said, my notorious blush giving me away.

"What were you thinking about," Rose waggled her eyebrows nefariously at me.

I desperately tried to think of anything that I could say as a cover but was coming up blank. Hence I opted for the truth… well part of it at least!

"Just about my dream this morning," I said in my most nonchalant tone, trying not to peak their interest.

"And what was happening in said dream, oh friend o' mine," Alice chimed after having moved on to curling Rose's long blond locks.

"Not a lot, I was just making out with some hot guy. Nothing interesting." Slight lie by omission. I just conveniently forgot to mention the fact that said hottie nearly had his long-as-a-fucking-lizard tongue buried in my pussy!

Oh God. Why did that word have to be so… dirty? Even thinking it made me go beet red giving myself away again! I wanted to lose my innocence. Be more confident in myself like Ali and Rose.

Both of them had lost their virginity by the time they were seventeen although they both say that they regret it and wish they were virgins again like me. Like me - the key issue here.

Rose's first time was in the back of a car at the drive in on her sixteenth birthday and Alice's was at some cheap hotel after prom last summer. At least they have some idea of what to expect now whereas I am just as clueless as ever, blushing if a guy so much as glances at me!

Both of the girls have tried to hook me up with some guys but nothing ever became of it.

Luckily, they overlooked my blunder, not pressing me for details, instead steering the conversation to a safer topic.

"So how's Renee doing," Alice asked me.

Renee – my mother. She was more if a friend than a mother to be honest. I loved her dearly but I was definitely the adult in this relationship. She spent most of her time getting into trouble in some way with her hair brained ways; but God if I didn't miss her like hell! After she moved to Florida having divorced my father when I was eight, she seemed to be getting even more crazy ideas. She recently remarried Phil, a minor league baseball player six years her junior, but he made her happy so I had no qualms there. I spoke to her regularly and made sure to visit her every summer for a couple of weeks, sometimes even taking Rose and Alice.

"She's fine." I told them after a beat – nostalgic, caught up in my memories. "She has bought a beach hut and has decided to start a spa with her friend Elizabeth." Typical Renee. Jumping into something with two feet before stopping to think.

"I wonder how long this will last," Rose giggled. I had though the exact same thing myself!

"I don't know."

When we were finally deemed ready in the makeup and hair department by Alice, we moved into her bedroom where we went through all of her outfits, selecting the appropriate one for each of us.

Eventually settled on a dark blue blouse and a black pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh. It wasn't too slutty and was smart enough for school whist revealing my best features as Alice and Rose told me. My breasts, legs and ass.

Rose decided to go for a short black skirt and a red halter whilst Alice chose a dark green mini-dress.

I opted for some flats whilst the others chose some shoes with a bit more height. I actually wanted to make it to school alive and my sense of balance was precarious at the best of times!

We made our way downstairs to the kitchen, Alice walking over to the fridge and asking what we fancied for breakfast.

"Just a bowl of cereals fine," I said whilst Rose nodded in agreement.

Alice took down three bowls and filled them with her favourite cereal, topped them with milk and handed us each a spoon.

We didn't talk throughout breakfast but the silence wasn't awkward. It just allowed me time to think.

I have the perfect friends, good grades, loving family. I effectively had the perfect life. But it's just the same monotony day in day out and I'm tired of it. I want to be more spontaneous, like Ali and Rose. I want to lose my virginity to a guy because he wrote me a song for my birthday. I want to skip school on a whim because I "didn't feel like work that day." I want to find a man to make my life more exciting.

Suddenly Alice looked up and broke the bout of quiet.

"Oooh, something changed. Something is going to happen this year Bella, something good for all of us. I can feel it," she said as it she were telling the weather. Anyone else would have dismissed this as a practical joke or something maybe even run away scared. I however have bared witness to one too many of Alice's uncanny predictions coming true to argue against her. In fact, it made me feel happy, like I had reached the turning point in my life. Usually her omniscience stretched as far as guessing when parents are returning home or predicting a new student in school. Normally I am impassive to these "visions" but this is the first time that I pray for what Alice predicted to be correct.

We cleared up our plates and said goodbye to Mrs Brandon who was doing some gardening.

"So shall we take my car or yours Ali?" Rose asked.

"Take yours," she suggested. I loved Rose's car, it was small, black and not too ostentatious which was perfect for Forks.

"Why was my truck not considered eh? I asked them, crossing my arms across my chest, tapping my foot whilst trying to maintain a neutral expression.

"Well, uh… did you want to take your truck B?" Ali asked me. They were desperately trying not to insult my truck and they made no secrets in their distaste of it but I loved it. My dad bought it off his best friend Billy Black down the Quileute reservation. His son Jacob was one of my closest friends.

"Uh… we can take the truck if you want to B, ehm…" Alice spluttered desperately trying to no offend me or my truck.

I couldn't take it any more and broke out in giggles.

Rose gasped and gave me a light shove.

"Bitch, I though you were serious then!" she told me

"I am," I deadpanned back, resuming a neutral face gaining great satisfaction when Rose's face froze again.

"Kidding," I told them. "But you have to admit Rose's face was a picture," I said, turning to Alice.

She laughed along with me.

"Ok, enough laughter at my expense. Let's get our asses to Forks High for another year of torture!" Rose said.

We all walked to where Rose had parked her car in the Brandon's drive.

"SHOTGUN!" Alice and I yelled simultaneously causing her miserable, old neighbour to scowl over to us from her position trimming her petunia bush or some crap like that.

Ali turned to me unleashing the full pout and doe eyes, her lower lip trembling as if she were going to burst in to tears.

"Alice," I groaned. She didn't fight fair. "I'm going in the front on the way back then."

"Fine," she agreed.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The journey to Forks High was fairly brief. It only took ten minutes which went quickly as we sung along to whiny rock songs on the radio and discussed 'fit' boys at school before agreeing that they were seriously lacking.

"I hope we have English today," I said as I leant forward and rested my head on the corner of Rose's seat before remembering that it won't be the same as last year as my favourite teacher, Mr Brown, retired. He was the person that first gave me the passion for English and showed me that the lesson could be fun. I had always enjoyed reading but all my previous English teachers before him were really boring, too strict or just plain stupid.

"Alice automatically picked up the change in my demeanour." Cheer up Bells, I'm sure the new teacher won't be too bad.

"Apparently his name is Mr Cullen and he has just graduated with a Master in English from Dartmouth." Rose shared with us. "He is only teaching for a year though before he goes to work at his father's business in Seattle – Cullen Enterprises."

Hmmm. So he was probably only around twenty-five. I wonder why he doesn't just start straight away at his father's business if that is ultimately what he wants to do. I muse these thoughts aloud.

"I don't know." Alice replied about as baffled as I am. "Maybe he just wants some distance, or time to decide whether this is what he really wants to do?"

That sounded about as plausible as anything.

"Perhaps," I mumbled as we entered the parking lot. It was already nearly full with many of the students loitering around waiting for their friends.

After exiting the car, we headed straight to the office to collect our new timetables.

"Hey Bella, you're looking mighty fine today," Mike Newton called to me, winking and licking his lips whilst making obscene gestures with his hands. Urgh. He is one of the school jocks. Very popular, baby faced Mike. For the last year and a half he has made it his aim to date me. It's never going to happen. Even if I had the girls' approval I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot barge pole!

"Fuck off Newton," Rose yelled from my left whilst flipping him the bird.

Just as we were about to enter the office, we heard a car speeding in to the lot blasting out the Kings of Leon. Every head turned in that direction as the car took manoeuvred around too quickly for such a compact area and drove into a space, slamming on the brakes before the car went flying through the wall. Idiot. Probably one of Mike's mates. As the music died off abruptly with the ignition, I turned back and walked with Alice and Rose into the office to resume what we were going to do before we got distracted.

"Hello dears. How can I help," old Mrs Cope asked from behind the desk.

"We would like to pick up our schedules please," Ali told her.

"Of course," she said as she thumbed through a stack of paper.

"Brandon," she said whilst handing Alice her timetable. "Hale," she said passing over Rose's. "And Swan," she said giving me mine.

We all moved over to the couch in the corner to compare lessons.

We all had our first lesson together – calculus with Mr Varner. We all then went separate way for our second class. I had biology with Mr Banner, Rose had chemistry with Ms Beach and Alice had physics with Ms Poldeski. After that, I had Spanish with Ms Goff, Alice had French with Mr Stewart and Rose had Government with Mr Jefferson. We then had lunch break followed by our P.E. lesson together with Coach Clapp (Oh joy) and then after that English with Mr Cullen. Hmm. I guess we'd see if he lives up to his predecessor.

The bell went for first lesson and so we got up from the couch to head to Calculus. The room looked ever the same as before the summer. Everything in varying shades of blue with a desk at the front where Mr Varner was shuffling some sheets. As we entered the room, he looked up and gave us a small smile.

"Morning girls. How was your summer?" he asked us.

"Fine thanks," we all replied at the same time whilst grabbing our normal seat at the back of the room. I sit next to the window, Rose in the middle and Alice next to the aisle.

We chattered quietly for a few minutes whilst the room filled up with students.

A loud guffaw came from the back corner on the other side of the aisle. Great. Mike and his clan are here. As if sensing my stare, Mike looked up from where he was talking with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, the school whores.

"There isn't a seat over here Bella but I don't mind if you want to sit on my lap for the year," he said, patting his thighs and causing his cronies to snicker and Lauren and Jessica to glare at me.

"She's alright Fuckwit," Typical Rose barked back. I cast an anxious glance to the front but it seemed Mr Varner was to preoccupied to pick up on Rose's bad language. Thank goodness!

As the babble died down, Mr Varner started the lesson.

Trig. Great. He handed out a sheet and set us to work.

I looked to my left at Alice and Rose and they were both looking at me. There was that silent agreement that passed through us. We will work together no matter what.

The atmosphere in the class was fairly quiet so we had to keep our voices slightly hushed.

"Ok guys, I am just popping down to the staffroom to pick up some work. Keep this noise level and I'll be back in a minute.

The door closed and there were two beats of silence before the class erupted into conversation. Me and Rose exchanged an amused glance. Some things never change.

One conversation peaked my interest and when I looked next to me, both Alice's and Rose's head were slightly inclined in Lauren and Jessica's conversation about the new English teacher.

All too soon, Mr Varner reappeared at the door shooting a glare at the class. Everyone immediately resumed its previous quiet.

From what I gathered due to my eavesdropping, it was Mr Cullen that drove in this morning blasting out music and driving like a maniac. Apparently he has bright green eyes and messy bronze hair. Lauren described him as "sex on legs" but to be honest, she goes for anything with a pulse so I don't now how reliable the information is.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

When the bell went and we all cleared away our things so we could move to the next lesson, Alice piped up about what Lauren was saying. I _knew _she was listening too!

"So, how long do you think will pass before she makes a move on this Mr Cullen then?" she asked us. My guess would be at the five minute mark and I voiced this causing Rose to snigger.

"Or as soon as she walks into the room. I bet she was exaggerating though. He can't be that good looking, can he? I mean, she likes Mike Newton so it's obvious that she sleeps with anything." Rose scoffed.

"I guess," I said as we entered the science block. We got to Rose's room first and we said our goodbyes at the door. My room was next so I bid farewell to Alice and entered the room, taking a seat in the middle of the class next to one of my good friends, Angela. She's quite shy but we get along well and she is one of the kindest people I have ever met. As the teacher walked into the room, all fell silent.

"Right class," Mr Banner began in his monotone, "today you have a lecture on cellular anatomy."

Fun. I picked up my pen ready to make notes and some fun little doodles to pass the time and looked up at the clock which was conveniently situated directly on my left. Only three hours until lunch and counting.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

Once both biology and Spanish had both finished (thankfully) I headed into the cafeteria to meet with the girls.

It was as I sat down at the table with Alice and Rose that I first saw him.

Fuck me!

He was tall. _Very_ tall and muscular as if he worked out regularly. If I stood besides him he would tower over my petite frame His hair was spread like a dishevelled array of bronze on top of his head and his eyes were a piercing emerald colour. He was very pale – paler than me, the albino. Instead of making him look washed out, it just enhanced his beauty if such a thing were possible. You could quite easily mistake him for a God – no one would know any better. As he reached up in a stretch, his crisp white shirt rode up and I was greeted by the sight of his perfectly chiselled abs. Lovely.

I was aware my jaw had dropped and I was possibly gaping at him like a goldfish. I didn't care. People should worship such perfection. Shrines should be erected for his face alone.

Rose's voice broke me out of my trance: "Heloooe? Earth to Bella? What are you staring at?" Her voice drifted off as she caught the direction I was looking in. She let out a low whistle. "Now _that _is what I call a man!"

"He is delectable isn't he!?" Alice chimed.

"Hmmm," was my brilliant reply.

"Who _is _that guy?" I asked as he began to walk across the cafeteria, heading out of the door and into the corridor.

"Looking at him, I would say that he is Mr Cullen," Alice said. "It looks like Lauren was spot on with her assessment this time eh?"

"Most certainly," Rose replied.

I was once again caught up in Mr Cullen as he left the hall, presumably heading to the staff room. He walked with fluid grace. Beautiful!

I turned back to Rose and Alice to see them smirking at me.

"What?"

"I've never seen you so interested in a guy before B. It's… refreshing," Alice said smiling gently.

I blushed bright red.

"I'm not interested in him! He's a teacher! Nothing would ever happen," I said, "no matter how much I want it to," I added under my breath, or so I thought.

They both laughed and gave me the 'I told you so' look.

I sighed. I did for some reason feel an unnatural pull to him. But that's ridiculous. I only saw him across the crowded cafeteria. He may have a major flaw. Like, I don't know… maybe he has a really high pitched voice… or maybe he smells bad… or perhaps he's a major player… oh God, what if he's not single or worse – married?

_Urgh. Calm down Bella. Why are you even considering all of this. Nothing is going to happen between you so stop contemplating it!_

_But he's so scrummy_

_Grow up!_

_I waaaaant him_

_Sigh. So do I…_

Rose raised an eyebrow at me. "You're adorable when you have internal arguments with yourself. You get a little furrow between your brows and you look like an angry kitten."

Both her and Alice laughed and I gave her a light shove.

"Bitch"

"Virgin"

"Touché,"

Alice laughed at our banter and then changed the subject.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

We left for P.E. as soon as the bell went and thankfully Coach Clapp didn't make us dress down for the lesson, instead opting to lecture us about the rules of badminton, the first form of torture they had lined up for us.

I winced as I remembered the last time I played badminton and the one time I actually went to hit the shot, I hit my partner (who on that day was Mike Newton) in the balls with the racket. He tried to act manly but failed epically. He sounded like he had sucked helium in through a balloon. My girls thought it was hilarious and I was just mortified and so apologised continuously for about five minutes whilst he caught his breath and hobbled around the court with his legs pinched together, his lips sucked in and his arms fully extended but when he said that I could always kiss it better, I drew the line. I contemplated kicking him in the nuts but didn't want to encourage more lewd comments. Needless to say, I didn't relish the though of repeating that experience this term!

For the first time today, I found myself anxiously waiting for English to begin. I wanted to know if Mr Cullen's teaching was as good as his appearance so, when the bell finally rang, I was the first one up of the bleachers and ready to go causing Rose and Alice to look at me knowingly.

I grabbed each of their hands in both of mine and practically dragged them to the English department. I peered in the door of the classroom and saw Mr Cullen writing on the whiteboard, the muscles in his arm flexing deliciously.

"Should we wait here or go in?" I asked, turning to face the girls.

"Go in, I would," Rose told me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door causing Mr Cullen to immediately turn to face the source of the noise.

He smiled when he saw us at the doorway.

"Hello, I'm Mr Cullen." Oh, I know who you are. "Take a seat wherever you want."

He had a gorgeous voice, slightly husky and very masculine.

He smiled once more and turned back to continue writing on the board. I took Rose and Alice and situated myself on the front row, right in front of his desk in the middle of the girls.

A few minutes later, the rest of the class filed in, many of the girls expressing shock when they saw who would be teaching us this year.

_Hands off he's mine!_

_Since when_

_He will be!_

_We'll see what we can do_

Hah! Both parts of my mind were in agreement. That has to be a first!

I read what was on the board. Looks like we are doing Romeo and Juliet this term – a fairly elementary topic but an interesting one none the less.

I looked up when Mr Cullen cleared his throat and started the lesson.

"Hello class I am Mr Cullen and I've taken over teaching English from Mr Brown due to his retirement."

His voice. So sexy. I can already feel my panties getting a bit wet! Ok. Fuck that! I was about to issue a severe flood warning! I felt there was more moisture than room in my panties causing me to wriggle uncomfortably in my seat!

"Before we begin, I would like to know a bit about you all and I'll tell you about me. Then we can start learning some Shakespeare!" The way his eyes lit up showed that he has a passion for the subject and I admired that.

He started at the back and worked his way forward. Mike, Angela, Lauren (who decided that the information she wanted to share about herself was that she knew how to give amazing head!), Jessica, on and on it went until it reached our row.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. I want to study fashion and French at university. My best friends are Rose and Bella"

Then it was my turn. "I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I like reading and I'm really clumsy."

"You can say that again," someone called from the back causing Mr Cullen to chuckle.

"Is that so?" He asked.

I nodded mutely.

Lastly, it was Rose who stuck to basic information such as name and hobbies.

Everyone was paying rapt attention to what Mr Cullen had to say about himself.

"Hi everyone. I'm Edward Cullen and I graduated with a Master in English from Dartmouth last June. I have quite a few hobbies, some a tad… unusual…" he smirked to himself as if enjoying a private joke, "but mainly I enjoy spending time with my brothers." He told us.

Hmm, so I learnt his name and that he has brothers and he has unusual hobbies.

_So that should help you solve the enigma of Edward Cullen then Bella_

_Enough with the sarcasm already!_

He started the lesson but my mind was very preoccupied on the way his lips brushed together whilst he talked and watching his hands move as he made gestures when he was emphasising an important point of the play.

"Right guys, I think I've talked for long enough. In small groups I want you to read through the prologue and talk about the meaning of it. I'll give you five minutes."

He then sat down behind his desk and put on a pair of reading glasses before picking up a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. Oh God. I think I should alert someone about this possible flood warning that is taking place in my panties and may drown the population of Forks!

Hah! That would be a story for the news!

_And now we morn the lives of the students of Forks High who died in a freak accident where Bella Swan's pussy created so much moisure that it overtook the school. We are warning you not to enter the building without a full body diving suit!_

I discussed the work with Rose and Alice, drawing some pretty good points (if I do say so myself), before Mr Cullen once again called order to the class.

"So can anyone tell me what you discussed please?" He asked us all. In my mind, his eyes locked with mine for a longer time than they should but that was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

I decided to put up my hand and volunteer some information, purely for selfish reasons so that I could hear his luscious voice again.

"Yes Bella." I felt a thrill of satisfaction run through me that he remembered my name.

I told him the main point that our group discussed. It was a fuckhot answer and I knew it!

"Very good Bella," he literally purred. "Anyone else have another idea?"

The class seemed to fly by and before I could register where all the time had gone, the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Before you go everyone," Mr Cullen called over the commotion of people packing there things away, anxious to go home, "I would like you to write a page or two on which character from the story you think you most relate to and why. Back up your points with quotes from the text please."

The class let out a mutual groan. An essay from the first lesson of the day! Not good.

Rose and Alice both waited for me to get my things together making us the last to leave the classroom.

"See you tomorrow girls," he called as we went out the door.

We all called back our farewell before heading to the parking lot to go home.

"Well, I think he's a very good teacher!" Alice told us both as we climbed in the car. I was too distracted with my memories of Mr Cullen to note that I had gotten into the back of the car when I had claimed the front seat earlier today and by the time Ali pointed it out, we had already pulled out of the parking lot.

After a few seconds, Rose finally responded to Alice's earlier comment.

"He was a good teacher Al, I agree. And it does help that he is fucking gorgeous."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I joined in causing us all to giggle.

Rose dropped me off at my house first and I went inside to an empty house. Living with Charlie is like having my own place, but instead of feeling lonely, I enjoyed the time I had to think and enjoy my own company.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

When Charlie finally arrived home at eight, I had finished the English homework and prepared dinner.

Over dinner, we told each other about our days; I conveniently left out the part about my teacher eye-candy but told him that I had a new English teacher who seemed pretty good.

I cleared the dishes and decided to call it a night. Going through the usual routine of getting ready for bed, I allowed myself to picture the perfect face of Mr Cullen and wondered what he was doing right now.

By the time I got into my bed, my thoughts had taken a drastic turn and I allowed myself to fantasise what it would be like for him to call my name in the throes of passion. I let my mind drift to picture the way his delicious abdominal muscles would bunch under my hands and he thrust into me with wild abandon.

I am not sure when my thoughts turned into a dream but sometime later that evening, I woke up tangled in my covers a slight sheen of sweat on my body, the only evidence of my first naughty dream – and what a first it was!

_He's your teacher_

_So what? He's gorgeous!_

_He'd never want someone like you_

_True, but I want him. NOW!_

_You're being immature Bella!_

_It's not like I am going to harass him to sleep with me_

_No, you'll just imagine having sex with him_

_Well… yeah…_

_You are such a whore_

Once I had finished debating with myself the pros and cons of lusting over Mr Cullen, I drifted into dreams that made better sense, anticipating the next day when I would see Mr Cullen again.

_You my friend are past insane. In fact – you are royally fucked!_

**So, Bella has seen Edward for the first time and she seems to like what she sees :)**

**Please drop a review in exchange for some Edward love. I enjoy hearing what you think whether the reviews are good or bad :)**

**Thanks **

**-SC **


	3. Naturally Submissive

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the time in between this update and the last. I was visiting relatives and there was no internet access so I was stuck with the old-fashioned method of pen and paper :(**

**Thank you again to my brilliant beta for being so patient with me. Love you lots :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Naturally Submissive

I woke up the next morning not feeling very well rested but still anxious to get to school. No matter how many times I managed to go to sleep, I was haunted by the same image of those piercing emerald eyes set into a shockingly beautiful face. It was extremely disconcerting letting someone I barely even knew have so much effect on me!

_Even if they do look like a Greek God_

_Well… yes…_

I would have thought that Mr Cullen was just a figment of my imagination that I had dreamed up to occupy the more adventurous parts of my mind. How could someone really be so perfect? I hung on to the parts that I was sure I couldn't have made up, such as his slightly crooked smile, the passion that he so obviously had for English, the way his eyes shined brightly when he was teaching and that mysterious and somewhat mischievous smirk when he shared a little about his life with us all.

No, I was positive he was real.

_He better be!_

After going through my normal routine of getting ready for school, I bounded down the stairs with a certain destination in mind.

_Always food on the brain Bella_

Upon my slightly noisy arrival in the kitchen, I noticed that Charlie had not yet left for work and was looking at me with an amused smirk but tired eyes.

"You look cheerful this morning."

I shrugged and tried my best to act blasé about the whole thing, "I have English today."

That was true. I did have English and Charlie knew that I loved to read so he wouldn't question any ulterior motives. He would probably have an aneurism if he found out about my crush on Mr Cullen. He may even go as far as banning me from school and getting me a private tutor! Oh, not to mention grounding me for life.

"Oh, ok," he said, getting up from the table. "I'm off to work now and I won't be back 'til late so don't bother preparing any dinner for me."

"Sure. New case?" I asked him. Charlie was very good at his job and devotes a lot of hours into every case until it gets solved.

"Yeah," he sighed. "All the police in the state are trying to figure this one out Bells. There have been some disappearances in Seattle. Young girls – some about your age – have been going missing. I don't like it so promise me you won't go out at night on your own until this man gets stopped."

"A man?" I questioned.

"After the last disappearance in Seattle, a man went to the police - an eyewitness. They said that they saw a man acting strangely outside of a club in Seattle and a girl came out of the club, apparently quite inebriated, and he took her arm. Although the witness was suspicious by now, he still wasn't one hundred per cent sure that anything was wrong, otherwise he would have tried to stop it, I guess. The man took her down an alley just down the road and the next thing you know, a piercing scream is heard before a white van comes barreling out of the alley, seemingly holding both that man and his victim.

"The police believe that this is the man responsible for all twelve disappearances in the last three months and there has been absolutely no evidence to be found apart from this one witness. No prints, no DNA, no tire tracks, nothing!" he exclaimed, banging his fist on the table causing the cutlery to shake and cause a racket.

I had stayed silent through all of this speech but now I voiced my outrage.

"That's awful!"

"I know. We'll find him though, don't you worry. Just make sure you always keep your wits about you and don't go out alone at night, y' hear?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Did the witness give any description about the man?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It was dark and he couldn't really see too well. All we have is that the man looked to be around early to mid-thirties, was around six-foot tall and had dirty blond, quite long hair."

"Well that's helpful," I sneered.

"Every bit of evidence is important Bells," he told me sternly.

"Sorry. I just wish you had more to go on," I sighed.

"I know kiddo. We'll catch him soon. Don't worry about that." And then he walked out of the room, donned his jacket, gave me a small wave and left for the station.

I sat at the table for a while mulling over what Charlie had said. Although he tried to hide it, I could tell he was very worried for me. I know he would go shit-crazy if it were me that got targeted. He would tear up the whole of the USA to find me!

I looked at the clock and realised that I had been so enraptured in Charlie's case that I only had ten minutes to make it to school. I was never going to make it – it usually took me fifteen minutes on a good day!

_SHIT!_

I grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard so I could eat on my way to the truck and downed some orange juice straight from the carton. Hopefully I wouldn't arrive too late for my first lesson.

I got into the truck, putting my bag on the passenger seat and quickly sped off towards the school.

I made it about half way in record time and it looked like I would actually get there before the bell when I hit the traffic. There must have been an accident or something because the cars weren't moving at all.

Fuck my life!

I dug into my bag to find my timetable for the day. I had English first thing, then Spanish, biology, Gym and finally Calculus.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

I'm going to be late into Mr Cullen's class on the second lesson!

_Great way to make a good impression Bella. Nice work!_

_Fuck off. It's not my fault!_

_Actually, I beg to differ. If you'd have left straight after Charlie, you'd have been at school by now. _

_Asshole. Fuck off back into my mind where you belong and leave me to think in peace_

I got no response which was a good thing I guess.

As I got more and more impatient for the traffic to move, I decided to text one of the girls to explain my absence and hopefully they could tell Mr Cullen that I am en-route. There is no chance that I'll make it on time now! I drummed my fingernails impatiently on the steering wheel whilst clenching my jaw.

The cars finally began to inch forward. Well at least we were making some progress now! I spoke to soon when the car in front of me stalled.

Motherfuck!

I'm usually more of a passive driver but seriously, if you cannot control your vehicle, get off the road! I rolled down my window as I held down the horn.

"Hurry the fuck up idiot!"

The woman in the car next to me shot me a disapproving scowl which I returned in my hot headed state.

Fuck them all!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

By the time I eventually made it to Forks High, I was nearing twenty minutes late.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and fished it out.

**At dentist appointment so won't be in until lunch. Sorry. Try texting Rose. Love A x**

Oh shit! So Mr Cullen doesn't know why I'm late!

I ran to the English room and peered through the window to see Mr Cullen talking animatedly whilst the whole class listened attentively; even Mike-motherfucking-Newton!

I had just convinced myself to hide out in my car for the rest of English so I don't have to interrupt the lesson when Mr Cullen looked straight at me.

"Read through your notes class. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before heading straight towards where I was standing, possibly resembling a deer in the headlights.

_Very attractive Bella_

Oh great… the voice is back…

After closing the door behind him, Mr Cullen turned to face me expectantly.

I was aware that he was waiting for my fantastic explanation but I found myself dumbstruck by the way he looked today. I had never noticed what he wore before, too caught up by his perfect face, but now I couldn't really miss it. His navy blue shirt with black pinstripes was tight to his muscular chest and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. He wore no tie, instead having the top few buttons of his shirt undone, showing off his smooth collar bones. His pants were black and nondescript but fit him perfectly as if they had been tailored to suit him.

He cleared his throat and I raised my eyes (blushing of course) at having been caught staring at his crotch after giving him, the once over.

_How mortifying!_

He raised his eyebrows but had a slight smirk on his lips. "So Miss Swan, I assume you have an excuse as to why you have been standing outside my room for the past," he looked at his watch, "five minutes after having already been twenty minutes late to my lesson?"

I bristled slightly. It wasn't my fault.

Instead of displaying my annoyance and possibly landing myself a detention – even though that wouldn't be the worst outcome – I opted for sucking up to him. I widened my eyes and rearranged my features into a slight pout.

"I am _so _sorry. I lost track of time this morning so I left home late and then there was an accident on the road so the traffic was insane, and then the car in front of me stalled…" I realised I was waffling, biting my lip to stop the word vomit. I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "It won't happen again Sir, I promise."

After that last sentence, his eyes seemed to darken and that knowing smirk came across his face again.

"Make sure it doesn't Miss Swan. I am very pedantic when it comes to timing," he told me with his crooked grin and concealed mirth shining in his eyes.

"Ok, sorry," I whispered as I brushed past him and into the room. I gasped at the electricity that seemed to spark in my arm where I touched him. I wonder if he felt that too? I thought I heard his sharp intake of breath but that could just be the result of an overactive imagination.

_Yep, we know just how overactive that imagination is, don't we B._

I sat down in my seat next to Rose with a blush on my face. She gave me the stink eye and her speciality look: 'you will explain everything… bitch'

I returned with an: 'I have no idea what you are insinuating…bitch' look causing her lips to twitch slightly. She started to grin reluctantly. We could never stay mad at each other for long.

Mr Cullen resumed his talking as if he had had no interruptions and I found myself caught up in his interpretations of the play, so when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, I jolted in shock.

"Where the fuck were you?" Rose asked as soon as she could over the noise of the dispersing class.

I shot a hasty look at Mr Cullen before heading to the door with Rose close behind. I gave her a brief explanation about the case that Charlie was working on.

"Oh God, poor Charlie. I bet he is really worried about what's happening and I would hedge that he is going to be extremely protective of you until this guy is caught."

"Exactly. And then there was an accident on the road and I texted Al but she is at the dentist until lunch and yeah… here I am!"

"You could have texted me."

"Al was first in my address book and I didn't want to spend a lot of time on my phone in the car. Knowing my luck, a cop would have seen me and then I'd have been even later and Charlie would be pissed."

"I guess," she sighed. "Oh well, did you see the way Mr Cullen kept looking at you throughout the whole lesson? He looked at you like you are something to eat! Although I have to admit, your tits do look great in that top!"

I blushed.

"You sure you aren't on the turn Rose?"

She gave me a light shove giggling out a "bitch!"

I laughed along with her for a few minutes before she sighed.

"No but seriously B, did you really not see the way he couldn't keep his eyes off you?"

The blush that was slowly dying from my cheeks returned full force. I was too busy scribbling down notes and listening to his smoother-than-fucking-velvet voice to watch him.

"Stop exaggerating Rose. He was probably just thinking of ways to punish me for being late to his lesson."

There was a beat of silence before Rose broke down in hysterics and I gasped, realising the double entendre behind my words.

"Oh my God, Rose!" I squealed. "You are such a kinky bitch, you know that's not what I meant!"

"Sure B. You have to admit, it's a hot as hell image to picture Mr Cullen wielding a riding crop at you!"

"ROSE!" I yelled mortified, looking around to see if anyone overheard.

"Go on Bells, live a little and admit it! You are majorly turned on by our fuck-hot English teacher."

"Fine, I may have a teensy, practically non-existent, platonic interest in him." I lied cause there was a motherfucking size of Russia part of me that was head-over-heels for the dude!

She let out a very unladylike snort. "Sure Bella. Every time you see him you practically drool all over him!"

I gasped, "I do not!"

"You keep telling yourself that." She sighed and thankfully changed the subject. "So, you excited for you birthday? Only one week left now and you are legally an adult." She spoke the last few words slowly, tilted her head and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"I know." I said, ignoring her obvious intentions. I wasn't big on birthdays as, unlike most people, I didn't relish the attention that it gave me. I definitely wasn't one for the spotlight.

"It will be great," she said looking too innocent.

"Whatever you have planned, it's a no Rose!"

"Oh come on, live a little Bella! All that's happening is that you'll come over to mine with Ali, and then we can celebrate a little with some alcohol and presents. Believe me when I say that we have found something that is just so you!"

I scowled. Instinctively I knew that I should be terrified.

We parted by the language rooms.

"See you at lunch Bells."

"Yeah, see you."

As I walked in to my Spanish room and took my seat, I began to guess what Alice and Rose could have got for me that they are so pleased about. It has to be big – something that I would never even dream of. I sighed, giving up. I guess I will just have to wait until next Tuesday to find out then.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The rest of the week passed in a blur of activity. I spent my English lessons staring lustfully at Mr Cullen, blushing when I got caught and just generally enjoying his class. Rose and Alice never let me on to their present they were planning and although I bugged them throughout the whole of the weekend, their lips remained sealed. I swear that it's the quietest Alice has ever been!

Monday passed quickly as well. Mr Cullen was wearing a white shirt that was fitted to his chest perfectly making him resemble Adonis, or Michelangelo's David. He was sheer perfection. My thoughts took a tumble to the gutter when Mr Cullen was talking about Romeo and Juliet as they spend the night together. I found myself lost in my fantasies, only breaking out of my trance when Alice nudged me viciously and I realised that Mr Cullen was waiting on an answer from me to a question that I had not heard.

I pulled the pen out of my mouth, blushing crimson when I realised that I had inadvertently been fellating it to images of Mr Cullen fucking my mouth.

"I'm sorry Sir," I stammered, "What did you ask?"

"I was merely wondering if I was boring you Miss Swan. It seems that you were lost in your own world. I did call your name three times," he told me with raised eyebrows.

An amused bray came from the back of the room.

"I do not teach this for the fun of it. Everything I tell you will have some relevance for your final exam. Or perhaps do you feel that you know everything that I am teaching so you don't _need _to listen? Is that why you were staring off into space?

"Perhaps you can come back at the end of the day to tell me all about the interactions between the two protagonists Miss Swan?"

"Of course Sir. Sorry." I whispered.

Mike rambunctious laughter split the silence and all his crones joined in.

"Looks like the perfect Bella isn't so perfect anymore then!" He sniggered

"Enough Mr Newton!" Mr Cullen roared. "If you have something to say about the way I discipline my class, you can write it down after school for an hour!" I think I felt my panties getting a little damp from that demanding and authoritarian tone in his beautiful voice.

_Shut the fuck up you whore Bella! _

The voices are back. Maybe there is something wrong with me...

Mike swallowed and chuckled nervously having been put in his place.

"Ehm, no Sir, that won't be necessary."

"Good," Mr Cullen replied icily. "Right, Act four!" he continued.

I made sure that I paid strict attention to the rest of the lesson, not wanting a replay of earlier.

When the bell went and we all got up to go Mr Cullen spoke to me.

"Can you wait behind for a minute Miss Swan?" he asked causing Mike and his mates to holler and cheer.

"You're in for in now Swanny!" Someone called causing Mr Cullen to shoot them a frosty glare. They immediately shut up.

Mr Cullen waited until the room was empty before he spoke to me. "Are you alright Miss Swan, you seem to be extremely distracted in my lessons. Is there something wrong?"

_Yes. It's illegal for you to fuck me_

"No Sir, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. My dad's working on a case and he's all worked up about it. It has me a bit on edge too." Well that was partly true I guess…

"Alright then. Hopefully you can let it out of your mind long enough to pay attention in my class. You can day dream in other subjects." He winked at me.

Oh dear. And there goes my panties again; completely decimated trying to contain the liquid that was pooling at an alarming rate. I crossed my legs, praying to sweet Jesus it wouldn't run!

I let out a breathy laugh my knees going weak. "Ok then Sir." I turned to go before my legs gave way and I ended up in a crumpled pile on the floor but spun back to face him when I remembered something. "Do I still need to come back tonight?"

"I'm afraid that I would like you to stay for an hour after school tomorrow night as I have a meeting straight after school today."

"She can't, it's her birthday tomorrow," Alice chimed from the doorway where her and Rose had been waiting for me, and clearly eavesdropping!

"An hour won't change your plans too much Miss Brandon," was his only reply, "on to your next lesson Miss Swan. You too Miss Brandon, Miss Hale." he said a little louder for their benefit.

"Bye, Sir"

I walked down the corridor to the next lesson with the girls.

"What a douche. He could have let you off! I guess he's been sexually deprived or something and is taking it out us!" Alice said bitterly.

"Oh Al, he was pretty fair considering! And you are only upset 'cause it delays our plans slightly!" Rose replied causing Alice to pout and then sigh when she saw the bitch brow she was being given.

"Fine. I can wait an extra hour I guess. It's just that I am too excited!" She squealed, bouncing up and down, making us laugh.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" I inquired.

"Yep, but you never were one for birthdays," Rose said.

"True."

We linked arms and laughed all the way to the next lesson. My excitement for tomorrow increasing exponentially.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed after a satisfying and thankfully dreamless sleep. Admittedly, I think I quite missed my erotic dreams no matter how bad it sounded! I got ready quickly and went downstairs to where Charlie was waiting with my presents, one from him and one, I assume, from my mother and Phil.

"Happy birthday baby girl. You're all grown up now," Charlie said, choking up a little at the end.

Oh God. We both found it extremely uncomfortable to express emotions especially love and upset!

"Yeah. But I'll always be your little girl Dad," I told him, trying to keep my voice cheerful.

"Of course you will. Anyway, me and your mother kind of clubbed together to keep a theme. Open mine first."

I opened a simple silver wrapped parcel. Wow. A digital camera. I had been after one of these for a while. He handed me the present from mom and I opened that to reveal a scrap book, presumably to put the photos that I took with my camera.

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Wow! Thanks Dad. It's great. I'll call Mom tonight to thank her and Phil too."

He smiled. "Make sure that you do kiddo. Will you be alright staying with your friends tonight?"

"Yeah. Al and Rose have planned everything out already and I think they'd kill me if I bowed out!" I chuckled.

"Ok Bells. Have a great birthday and I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure you just stay at one of their houses. I don't really want you to go out too much after dark, although you _would_ be safer in a group."

He kissed me on the top of my head and left for work.

I grabbed a banana before leaving in my truck to get to school. I arrived twenty minutes early – I didn't want a repeat of yesterday morning – and walked over to the rarely used picnic benches on the west side of the courtyard near the English and Media block.

I took out some calculus questions that I wasn't sure if I had right and peeled my banana. After about five minutes of struggling through my work, a dark shadow fell across my book and caused me to look up. I was met with the most handsome face imaginable.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I just came over to wish you a very happy birthday. I seem to recall your friend mentioning it."

"Uhm. Thanks?" I replied, sounding more like a question than anything else. I resisted the urge to stare at his chest and...uh... pants region...

He smirked at me and I watched as he took in my uneaten banana that I still had in my hand with a curious expression on his gorgeous face, almost lustful. He shifted sliughtly. I blushed insanely when I realised what I must have looked like wielding a phallus shaped banana all over the place. His eyes dilated, the emerald green turning black.

"Miss Swan," he began before he was interrupted by a shout from behind us.

"Bella!" Angela called.

We both whipped our heads round to watch Angela bounding towards me, towing her steady boyfriend Ben Cheny behind her.

"You never get here this early!" Angela exclaimed as she arrived at my bench.

"I'll see you in class Miss Swan," Mr Cullen said, looking down before striding back off to the English block.

Damn it! I really want to know what he was going to say!

"Happy birthday B," Angela said whilst handing me a skilfully wrapped present with a big blue bow on top. Up until recently, that had been my favourite colour but then it changed to green. It isn't hard to guess the reason!

"Happy birthday Bella. The present is from both of us. Hope you like it," Ben told me, smiling shyly.

I unwrapped it eagerly and revealed a leather bound book. Jane Eyre.

I threw my arms around Angela and she laughed, seemingly pleased at my response.

"Thank you so much Ange! And you too Ben," I said, turning to give him a hug as well and make him blush. I loved the classics and this was one of the few that I hadn't got!

I scanned the parking lot to see if Alice of Rose had arrived yet and, as if on cue, Alice's car drove into the lot and parked neatly next to my truck. Both her and Rose got out and I assumed it was for ease after school as this way, we'd only have to drop my truck back home before going to Rose's house to celebrate my birthday.

For the first time in my life, I found myself anxious to receive my birthday presents, or more specifically, Alice's and Rose's. I still had absolutely no clue what the hell they were getting me but whatever it is, they seem really excited about it.

Alice spotted me from across the lot and waved madly before grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her in my direction.

When they reached me, I was immediately pulled into a three way tangle of arms.

"Happy birthday," they said at the same time.

We all pulled back beaming.

"I'll see you later Bella," Angela said as she and Ben made their retreat.

"So, what have you got for your birthday so far?" Ali asked as we all liked arms and headed off towards gym.

I showed them the book that Angela gave me and told them about the presents that I had received from Charlie and Renee.

"That's great Bells. We can take some pictures tonight then," Rose grinned.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed.

"What?" Me and Rose asked together

"We can have a fashion show and take photos of each outfit!" Alice literally bounced with glee. "We can take it in turns to film each other walking down a mini catwalk!"

I groaned and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Your obsession with clothes is insane Al," I said to which she stuck her tongue out.

"I really can't wait 'til after school," Rose said out of the blue.

"Neither can I actually," I replied, receiving incredulous looks from both of them.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Hah, I beg to differ!" Rose said.

"Well, we have to wait until after my detention anyway so get used to waiting."

"Oh yeah," Alice replied, wrinkling her nose.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for my detention with Mr Cullen.

I turned up at his door with Alice and Rose - who plopped themselves down on the floor by the door - and knocked politely.

"Come in," he called.

"See you in a bit," I sighed to the girls before walking into the classroom.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight I saw. Behind his desk, Mr Cullen stood in Navy shorts and a pale blue tee-shirt which hugged his pectoral muscles.

He must have noticed my stare because he explained straight away.

"I usually go jogging after school so I thought I would get changed first so as soon as we are done here, I can go." He told me hastily and I marvelled at how nervous he suddenly seemed and the way his breath hitched adorably.

_Focus Bella!_

"I don't mean to hold you from your sports, sir. You can go now if you wish," I replied sassily.

He laughed which was my ultimate goal – to hear his perfect, husky laugh. "Nice try Miss Swan. Sit down and you can begin to write me out a draft for your final essay, Just think of this as supervised homework."

I did as he told me and the hour passed relatively quickly, in silence apart from the scratching of my pen and the occasional sigh from him as he marked some work, his reading glasses perched adorably on his nose.

He looked up from his marking and told me that I may leave.

"Thank you sir. See you tomorrow."

I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out of the room to meet Ali and Rose who were passing a game of naughts and crosses back and forth.

I giggled at the sight causing them to look up.

"Finally, I thought we were going to have to send the army in after you. You took bloody ages!"

"Language Miss Brandon," Mr Cullen said as he left the room with his things.

Rose and Alice gaped after him, experiencing the perfection of his body in sportswear.

"Now what I'd give to tap that!" Rose said.

_Hands off he's mine!_

My inner voice bristled at the competition.

Rose laughed at the look on my face. "Don't worry Bella. We know you have first dibbs on him!"

"You betcha," I said breathlessly as I craned my neck around them to see Mr Cullen disappear around the corner. I tried, and failed, not to watch his gorgeous  
ass and the way his pants that sat comfortably on his hips move in time to his perfect stride.

"Oh put your tongue back in your mouth Bella," Alice said with a smirk.

I scowled at her but the look on her face made me break out into a huge grin.

"So are we getting going or not then?" Rose asked with a slight sense of impatience about her she as she looked me directly in the eyes.

Yeah, we're going," Alice replied, grabbing our arms and pulling us in the direction of the parking lot.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"Ok Bells, open this one first," Rose said.

We were all sitting on her bed cross legged surrounded by teddies and my presents.

The first few were standard clothing; I was extremely surprised when I received a pair of sweats from Al - they were navy blue with thick waist band at  
the top and scrunched up bottoms - but her explanation was that I could throw out my old ones as they were way less chic.

The fourth present that I unwrapped was a box of Belgium chocolates (which I knew I was going to enjoy later) and the fifth parcel was a beautiful pair of diamond earings that must have cost a fortune.

"Oh my God guys! Thank you so much!"

"No probs Bella," Alice said whilst Rose smiled.

The last present that I unwrapped was a gift certificate for sixty pounds to spend in Victoria's Secret. Of course I blushed bright red.

"I definitely think that we should go shopping after school on Friday," Alice chimed whilst bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

"Well at least I know why you were so excited to give me my present. It was as much for you as it was for me Al," I joked.

Rose and Alice shared a meaningful look.

"That wasn't the present that we were talking about Bells."

What?

"You can't be saying that I have _another _present! You have already spent too much on me!" I told them, my voice going up an octave, incredulous.

"Oh, keep your wig on! This one costs nothing!" Alice said.

Hmm. Now I was genuinely confused. Why were they so excited over something that costs nothing? I mean I know it's the thought that counts but still...

Rose went over to her bedside draw and pulled out what looked like a stack of paper. After sharing a brief glance with Alice and receiving a subtle nod, she handed them over to me.

The words at the top were in bold and hard to miss.

Naturally Submissive?

* * *

**Let me know what you think. I had originally intended to write a whole lot more for this chapter but reached a good stopping point and I felt that I have kept you all waiting long enough! **

**Please let me know what you think. Love it, hate it? Should I continue or not? **

**-SC x**


	4. Convinced

**So this should be the last chapter that is building up the story. We should start moving in terms of the plot by the end of the next chapter.**

**Thanks again to my amazing beta Vicky and thanks to those of you who reviewed my story. It really makes me happy to know that you like it!**

* * *

Convinced

I stared blankly at the pages in front of me.

What the fuck? What the actual fuck?

After drawing no sensible conclusion, I looked up with wide eyes at the girls who had shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Explain," I gasped out frowning intensely at their stupid sly smiles.

"Well," Alice began rolling her eyes dramatically and putting forth both hands, "we were trying to find something that suited your personality and Rose picked up on how your notions could be regarded as submissive."

"I was all for buying you a variety of floggers and some vibrators," Rose piped up, wiggling her eyebrows villainously.

"Yes, well anyway, we thought about how you always say that you are tired of being a virgin and how you like being told what to do."

"I do not like being told what to do!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I phrased that wrongly. I meant that you like being given specific instructions, right? And I mean, the amount of erotica that you read is insane!" Alice said, chuckling.

I blushed at that one!

It was almost as if she had delved into the deeper workings of my unconscious mind. I shifted again as I remembered something that had happened in my subconscious mind as I slept. The latest development on the dream front portrayed myself tied to a bed by the hands and ankles by chains whilst Mr Cullen worked over me with a flogger. My breath hitched embarrassingly just by recalling it.

"Romance novels," I muttered under my breath.

Rose let out a loud snort and threw her hand over her mouth, "Romance novels my ass!"

"You have to admit that the lifestyle of a submissive completely suits you. I mean, you live to please other people!" Alice stated convincingly.

I looked down at the information in front of me and for the first time, took in what it was telling me.

"You found details for a BDSM gathering in Seattle on," I scanned the text," Saturday?"

"Précisément," Ali said bouncing on her feet like the little pixie she is.

I giggled and they looked on, slightly amused at themselves.

_Proud bitches_

_Hey shut up! You know this is exciting._

I sobered up enough to actually think about it. I took a deep breath and tried to organise my scattered thoughts. The reality of the situation was that they were exactly right! I _am _tired of being so innocent, _I_ _do_ have a submissive nature and the punishment frankly sounds arousing – I have a high pain threshold due to my copious amounts of falling over, yes there are in fact perks to being so clumsy, I'm nearly disabled… and in all fairness, I do want to go to this gathering…

_Whore_

My inner-voice wasn't too far off the mark! When did I turn into such a kinky cow? Screw it; this was too good an opportunity to cast it off. But seriously?! I don't recall being introduced to this side of me!

The thought of Mr Cullen strapping me to a bench turned me on. Just the thought of him _ordering_ me to suck his cock in his deep, husky voice made me go weak at the knees and the thought of being talked through a punishment made my heart skip a beat. Maybe this was for me? I mean, part of the appeal was that the lifestyle is secretive and no one would have to know what I enjoy behind closed doors.

I'm sure the next words out of my mouth shocked all three of us. "You need to help me get ready beforehand so that I can catch myself a fuck-hot Dom." I said nonchalantly however I sensed there was a sparkle in my eyes as I dropped the pages on the bed next to me.

Alice's mouth dropped open and her big, puppy dog eyes enlarged and Rose just stared at me unmoving. After twenty seconds of silence, Alice started turning red and bouncing on the spot. I got up from my position on Rose's bed. I don't know what I was going to do, perform the Heimlich manoeuvre maybe? All of a sudden she let out an extremely high-pitched squeal (which was apparently enough to break Rose out of her trance also) and barreled towards me, resulting in us sprawled inelegantly across the bed. This sort of behaviour was not uncommon with my strange yet wonderful friend Alice.

"Careful Al, just 'because I admitted to being into this kinky shit does not mean that I am willing to try some femme slash!" I joked.

She completely ignored that comment. "Oh my God Bells! I really thought you weren't going to agree to this and it would have been such a shame, I mean this is just so… you!" she said clapping her hands together excitedly.

Rose flopped down besides us, keeping her cool much better than the pixie!

"Tomorrow after school, we are going to Port Angeles to get you everything you could possibly need!" Rose said and of course Alice agreed whole heartedly – anything to go shopping!

And for once, I was actually quite looking forward to this trip.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

Several tubs on Ben and Jerry's cookie dough later, we were flopped out on the bed and fed up of the chick-flicks that we had been watching non-stop for the last four hours.

Suddenly Alice jumped up from the bed. "Oh my!" she squealed, "We can watch porn!"

I flushed red whilst Rose nodded affirmatively. How I can get embarrassed over this when I have just agreed to attend a dominant and submissive party beats me! It's not even as though I haven't watched porn with the girls before!

Rose sauntered over to her walk in wardrobe and pulled away a bit of loose skirting board where she hid her pornographic DVDs. After selecting one she set it up in the player whilst myself and Ali arranged our seating plan, grabbing the thick duvet off the bed and laying it one the floor so we could all huddle there.

Luckily Rose's parents and brothers were out for the night or I'm positive we would have been caught and that was something that I wouldn't like to explain to Mr and Mrs Hale.

The opening scene featured a man walking around a large room that looked like a medieval dungeon with torture devices all around. I felt a shudder run down the back of my spine - already turned on. A brunette woman, with the "just shagged" hair look, knelt in the middle of the room, butt naked and keeping her eyes lowered respectfully.

I immediately realised that we were watching a dominant and submissive scene and turned amused to Rose. She shrugged with a small smirk on her face and Alice giggled.

_What a coincidence_

"I though perhaps it would give you a taster of the lifestyle. I don't know how accurate it is though," Rose frowned.

"Don't worry. It was a good idea of yours. Very… thoughtful."

She laughed. "I'm a _very_ thoughtful person."

"That you are," I replied before turning back to the screen.

What I saw caused me to do a double take. The dominant had bright green eyes and brown/bronze hair. He resembled someone I knew. He had a strong jawline but he wasn't as tall as the person I was thinking of. The one name that was in my head was Mr Cullen's. His body was probably not as well toned and he had a massive tattoo of a naked woman stretching up his arm. But still, the resemblance was unnerving. It fuelled my desire to attend this party even more, anything to rid myself of the images that plagued my mind, so unrealistic. I needed someone, anyone, to get my mind off the one man that I couldn't have but I so desperately yearned for. I needed a Dom who would command me – body and soul – making me forget Mr Cullen and his stupid porn look alike!

"Are you alright B. You've gone awfully quiet," Ali asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Over the silence that stretched between the two of us, she knowing that I was keeping something and myself knowing that she knew yet I was keeping my lips sealed, the sounds of stretched out moans and heavy panting could be heard. The movie was all but forgotten as the girls tried to decipher my mood.

Rose finally broke the silence that was stretching on endlessly. "My God. That man looks remarkably like Mr Cullen, doesn't he?"

Alice let out a gasp. "So _that's_ what's on your mind. You are thinking about _him _again."

Am I really that predictable?

I let out a small sigh. "I just can't get him out of my mind. I _need_ to find myself a guy, a Dom, who can do that!" I took a deep breath, "Tomorrow, straight after school, we are going to buy me everything I need, we will tell Charlie that I am staying over here from Friday evening until Monday and then you can drop me off at Charlie's on the way back from school on Monday."

They looked shocked that I was the one planning to disobey Charlie. I was usually the good girl out of the three of us.

"That gives us all of Friday after school and Saturday morning to get me prepared and we can do some research. You will help me get ready in the afternoon and then you can drive me up to Seattle for nine and drop me off at the club. You won't be allowed in as neither of you are eighteen yet but I'll text you when I get out, hopefully with a sexy Dom's number on my phone and you can pick me up. Your parents won't notice that we will arrive really late will they?"

"No. They never notice a thing B and they leave on one of father's business trips at five in the morning so we could in theory stay in Seattle the whole evening and they wouldn't know a thing! It's great having parents who couldn't give a shit about you! But I will get their attention somehow; possibly by running up the account on my black card until they ban me from using it for a while!" Rose said, the sadness glistening in her eyes.

Both Alice and myself smiled sympathetically at her. On the one hand, it was nice to know that the risk of being caught by our angry parents was lessened but on the other, we felt terrible for Rose. They used her beauty to help themselves get popular amongst their social circle and never paid any mind to their daughter or son Riley who left for university as soon as he graduated and never came back, only keeping in contact with Rose via email.

"Anyway, carry on with your plan Bella," Rose said a little too enthusiastically, trying to draw attention away from herself.

"Well we will arrive back here late Saturday night or early Sunday morning and then we can spend the whole of Sunday analysing what happened and Charlie will never know a thing!" I said.

I was proud of my plan, and by the looks of it, so were they! Alice would also tell her parents that she was staying at Rose's that weekend so that we could all go up to Seattle. And as Rose said, her parents couldn't give a flying fuck what their daughter did so she could get away with murder!

"Very nice Bells," Alice smiled whilst Rose frantically bobbed her head in agreement.

"Why don't we read through all of the information that we printed off for you, see if you still want to go ahead with it," Rose said gently.

"Sure." I picked up the paper and began to read aloud.

The first page was just a general introduction, talking about BDSM and what it is. The next pages were more interesting though. They were about the contract, limits, safe-words and gave an example of some of the rules a submissive would have to follow. I was slightly surprised when I saw that the dominant could control what you wore, ate and your sleep and exercise regime, but I felt that I should be able to follow all of the instructions I get given. By the end, I was sure that this is for me.

I read the final sentence and turned to the girls, "I want this."

Nothing was said for a while. I looked at Alice who had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong," I asked frantically, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm just so proud that you are taking control of your life. It's like watching you grow up in five minutes!"

Rose joined in our hug and stroked my hair. "I have never been more proud to be called your friend than in this moment Bells," she said, her voice also cracking.

Five minutes later and we were all blubbering like the crazies we are!

This has indisputably been the best birthday present ever!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late for gym!" Alice called over to where I was standing at my locker, lost in thought.

I snapped my head up and looked at my watch. Shit. I had two minutes to get changed or I would probably end up with a detention tonight. That would be fun to explain to Charlie. Perfect Bella Swan gets two detentions over a period of two days!

I ran down the corridor with Alice to the changing rooms, my speed making me even clumsier and possibly costing us more time!

We made it to the field three minutes after the final bell and luckily Coach Clapp wasn't there yet and we managed to sneak into the back of the group.

We were waiting outside for five minutes and still Coach Clapp hadn't turned up so the majority of the class moved to wait on the bleachers. Another five minutes passed and I was beginning to hope that no one would turn up, therefore saving me from the torture of jogging.

That was when Mr Cullen, dressed in navy jogging bottoms and a tight black top came running out on to the field.

Oh shit!

Everyone went quiet straight away. I think that all the sentient beings with a pussy just had a spontaneously orgasm!

_Including you Bella?_

_Of course. Drip._

"Sorry I'm late," I thought about raising my hand and reminding him about what he said the day that I was late, how he is 'very pedantic in terms of timing', "I was literally just asked to cover Coach Clapp's lesson as he has fallen ill all of a sudden and I had a free period."

I prayed that we wouldn't have to run circuits again as we had to last lesson. Rose and Alice stayed with my pace. It wasn't that I am a slow runner, it's just that I end up on the floor for half of the class.

We only have forty minutes left of this lesson and I haven't been told that you are doing anything specific so I think you can probably just run track for the rest of the lesson. Count how many you do and report to me at the end of the lesson. I will know if you are lying so don't even try it!"

_Motherfucker!_

The class let out an audible groan before everyone set off at their own pace, the jocks out front and us girls towards the back.

The person at the front was half way around the track when Mr Cullen set off, joining us in our jog unlike the slightly portly Coach Clapp had ever done. He was very fast. And looked so athletic. Although he set off about thirty seconds after us, he caught up and overtook me within seconds. He was at the front of the pack by the time the once leader had completed one lap. The jocks, trying to obtain their macho image sped up to try and keep pace with him. Unsuccessfully.

After another minute, Mr Cullen was well ahead and only possibly one hundred metres from lapping the last person and one hundred and fifty metres from lapping me!

In hind-sight, it probably wasn't my best idea to look over my shoulder. I was definitely tempting fate. All it took was for Lauren and Jessica to run alongside me, Rose and Alice and for Lauren to stick out her leg. I instantly went tumbling over it grazing my hands and knees on the track and very nearly smacking my head on the hard surface.

"Sorry," Lauren sneered, not meaning a word of her apology. Jessica giggled and they continued to run whilst Alice and Rose crouched at my side.

"Bella!" Mr Cullen sprinted towards me and was by my side in less than ten seconds. "Well Miss Swan, it looks like you weren't exaggerating that first day in English when you said you are really clumsy," he smirked but I could see the concealed anger in his eyes. He knew exactly why I fell over.

"Lauren did it on purpose," Alice said indignantly.

"Don't worry Miss Brandon, I'll have a word with her after the lesson. She can make up the laps that Miss Swan would have done in this lesson after school now that she is injured."

"You can carry on running if you want ," I said to the girls, "I'll just sit on the bleachers.

"No, Miss Swan. I'm taking you to the nurse's office. You may have hurt your ankle and I want you seen to." With that, he swept me up in his arms causing me to yelp embarrassingly and throw my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Carrying you of course Miss Swan. What does it look like?"

I ignored that comment and he started to stride off in the direction of the main office and over his shoulder I looked at Alice and Rose who gave me a wide grin and a thumbs up.

I tried to be inconspicuous as I buried my face into Mr Cullen's neck to inhale his gorgeous, musky and spicy scent. A tiny bead of sweat was making it's was down his throat, from the jogging I hoped rather than the effort of carrying me, and I had to resist the temptation to lick up its saltiness.

"Does your ankle hurt, Miss Swan?" He asked me.

"Not especially. It's more the grazes on my hands and knees that hurt."

He continued in silence again after that.

"Do you work out often sir?" I blurted out after a couple of minutes.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at me, "five times a week Miss Swan. Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Oh. It's just that you were so far ahead of everyone else so I thought that you must be really fit." I mumbled.

He merely chuckled.

"Oh I can give a good workout too Isabella," he said under his breath, I'm not too sure if he intended for me to hear or not but I called him out on it.

"What does that mean? Are you a personal trainer in your free time?" I frowned at the unlikeliness of the comment.

He looked straight into my eyes with that mischievous smile again and a saucy wink. "Something like that."

I'm not too sure why, but that comment made me blush.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

Mr Cullen stood in the corner whilst the nurse took a look at my ankle. She said that there was no damage to the bone but I would have a bad bruise. Mr Cullen's nostrils flared at that and his eyes grew darker. Not in a way to make me wet my panties. Well maybe, but not in a good way – more out of fright than arousal!

The nurse wiped my hands and knees with an antiseptic wipe, causing me to hiss at the slight sting as it touched my open wound.

I stood from the bed as the nurse dismissed me and Mr Cullen was instantly at my side, supporting me.

"I _can _walk sir. It's just a bruise."

"Yes but with your sense of balance, you could end up breaking your ankle if you fell over." He smirked but there was concern shining in his brilliant orbs.

I let him have that one, more than content to feel his muscular arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

He helped me hobble to the girls changing area where he dropped me off, saying that once I was changed, I could wait in our English room as that's my next lesson and there isn't a class in there at the present.

"Thank you," I told him as he turned to go.

"Anytime." He shot me his wonderful crooked smile and jogged down the corridor back to the class who were probably all slacking due to the lack of supervision.

I got changed back into my jeans and jumper before going to the English room where I sat and took out my new book that Angela and Ben got me for my birthday.

I had just finished the third chapter when Mr Cullen entered the room. I had been too engrossed in my book that I missed the bell. He had gotten changed into a pale blue shirt and black pants and he looked stunningly beautiful, so much so that it took me a few minutes to rearrange my scattered thoughts and return to my book. I heard him sigh as he sat down but resisted the urge to ogle at him again, lest I get caught.

"What book are you reading Miss Swan?" He asked, squirming slightly in his chair. He was so damn adorable. He clearly wanted to know what I was reading but didn't want to distract me.

"Charlotte Bronte," I responded, purposely being ambiguous in hopes of enticing him to ask more.

Eventually he gave in, "Which one?"

"Jane Eyre. Angela gave it to me for my birthday yesterday."

"So you like the classics? He leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes smoldering at me, enthralled."

"Yes. I always have," I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"The same as me in high school," he told me whilst smiling fondly.

Our conversation stopped as the rest if the class filed in from their respective classes.

Rose and Alice ran over to me.

"Are you ok, Bella. What did the nurse say? Is your ankle sprained? Do you want to deck Lauren? Shall I call Charlie?" Rose demanded, protective as always.

"Whoa. Slow down there Rose! Take a deep breath."

She just glared at me and tapped her foot, wanting answers.

"Ok. No you don't need to call Charlie. The nurse said that it was just a bruise and if you deck Lauren than you'll land yourself in detention this evening and we wouldn't have as much time to go shopping tonight." I looked at her intensely, trying to portray the importance of the shopping spree we had planned.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Miss Hale. May I talk to you for a second please, outside?" Mr Cullen asked from behind his desk.

"Sure," she said, sending me and Ali a puzzled glance.

She returned seconds later wearing a wide Cheshire Cat grin, Mr Cullen not far behind her and smiling secretively.

I know it was irrational but I felt a slight pang of jealousy.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary. What's with you?" Alice asked.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

The lesson passed speedily as was routine for Mr Cullen's lessons but the biggest shock came right at the end.

Mr Cullen gave a subtle nod to Rose and turned to face the board, writing what seemed like nonsense to me.

Rose got up gracefully from her seat and walked over to where Lauren was laughing at the back with Jessica, Mike and their crones acting out where I tripped over.

My eyes widened as their group went silent and Rose muttered something too quietly for me to hear before giving Lauren a massive slap across the face. Louder this time she said, "If you ever hurt my friends again bitch, you answer to me! Before turning on heel and striding back to me and Alice looking proud of her handy-work."

"Language Miss Hale," Mr Cullen said. It was ironic how he scolded her for her language yet not for bitch-slapping Lauren in the middle of the room.

"But sir. She just slapped me!" Lauren screeched.

"I'm sorry Miss Mallory, but I didn't see and I can't accuse her wrongly," he said with a subtle gleam in his eyes.

I instantly caught on. Mr Cullen must have given Rose permission to sort Lauren out when they went outside and that is why he turned to write a load of rubbish on the board. So he couldn't see Rose hit Lauren.

_How very professional Mr Cullen - very mature!_

_But extremely sweet of him too..._

"But," Lauren blubbered, "There's a room full of witnesses! They all saw her hit me!"

No one said anything, too scared of Rose to say that she did actually comit the offence.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mallory. Next time, wait until a teacher is looking to be slapped," Mr Cullen said mockingly.

Lauren stomped her foot, turned and left the classroom with her posse following behind.

Those of us who were left in the room laughed at the spectacle and I hugged my best friend for sticking up for me.

"Love you Rose," I whispered to her.

"Love you too," she said back.

"Ok, enough of the love fest, let's go shopping!" Alice said impatiently.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The drive to Port Angeles was relatively quick and we headed straight for the dress store on the boardwalk by the bay.

We managed to find two dresses that were very different in style. One was black, low cut and showed a lot of leg and cleavage whilst the other one was dark blue and looked slightly more respectable in terms of the cleavage I would display yet it was completely backless and would come down to about mid-thigh. After trying them both on several times, we decided on the blue one and I would accessorise with black.

The next stop was the shoe shop that we always favoured that was run by Rose's God-Mother who she spent more of her childhood with than her actual mother!

"Hello Dears," she called cheerfully as we walked into the store.

We all smiled and said hello politely back.

We managed to find some black killer heels that would give me three inches more height. Alice was all for the six inch heels but I managed to convince her that if I wanted to end up in some Sex God's bed rather than the ER, I should probably stick to the three inchers.

After that, we went to another small store that stocked a lot of accessories. I purchased a small black clutch that would be suitable to hold my phone and a purse and Rose and Alice bought me some jewellery to go with my dress – a simple silver choker necklace. I guess I was slightly hinting that I would like a name to be put on there!

We were walking down the main road with our bags to put back in Rose's car when Alice stopped dead.

"What's wrong Al," Rose asked her.

She raised a shivering finger to point across the street. We followed her finger and saw what had her so hyped up. Suddenly she let out a keening wail causing a woman walking passed us to jump ten feet in the air and then scowl disapprovingly at us.

Across the street, a new shop – Victoria's Secret – had just recently opened. Paying no attention to the traffic, Alice grabbed our hands and literally dragged us across the street.

"Hello, Victoria's Secret, how may I help you today?" A pretty red head asked when we entered the shop.

"We're just browsing for the moment thank you," Ali said having composed herself a bit.

The girl smiled at us and went to talk to her colleague behind the till.

"Oh Bella, you need to get these… and these," Alice said, piling clothes into my arms. Eventually, I had tried on half of the store and carefully selected several items that I wanted. I found the perfect undergarments for Saturday evening with the help of the girls. The push up bra was black and lacy, seemingly the most sinful part of the outfit yet the black lacy panties were completely crotchless which you wouldn't be able to see unless I spread my legs!

We paid for the items, much to my objection, on Rose's black card. Her parents, although extremely wealthy, didn't spend much time caring for their children and wouldn't notice the decline of money in Rose's account until they got the final bill through. The closest figure Rose had to parents were Alice's mom and dad and Charlie, even Renee was a better mother figure, hence Rose felt no guilt spending her money on us girls, a thank you for sharing our parents with her!

"Where did Alice go?" I asked, only now as we were leaving the shop realising that she wasn't with us.

"She just went to get something for you," Rose said smiling.

"Oh. What?"

"You'll see," she replied, not looking at me directly. I thought I saw a slight grin on her face.

Two minutes later, Alice returned with a bag and gave it to me. I looked inside curious and pulled put a pink box. I stared unseeingly at the box before it sunk in what I was holding in the middle of the street.

"You bought me a rabbit vibrator?" I hissed at Alice who merely shrugged.

"Well we know that even sexually frustrated Bella would refuse to lose her virginity to a bit of plastic but once you do lose the V-card, you can use this!" She exclaimed swinging mischievously from left to right her hands clasped in front of her like a little girl, except for the fact that there was nothing little girl about _this _conversation!

There was no point arguing with her so I said a pitiful thanks, blushing the deepest crimson!.

We drove back to Forks and I laid my head back against the seat to think with my eyes closed.

Only three more days to go!

* * *

**So what did you all think of that chapter? Anyone manage to guess what the girls were planning? Anyone predict Bella's reaction? Wasn't Edward just so cute?... and sexy? **

**So the next chapter should be the first part of the party in Seattle. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out to you quickly **


	5. Party

**So I have a nice long chapter here for you. Please let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you Vicky again for your fabulous beta-ing skills :) **

* * *

Party

The girls dropped me off outside Charlie's at seven with promises of talking more the next day.

I went inside after seeing them off and entered the kitchen, surprised when I saw Charlie standing by the stove. It was never a good thing to see Charlie cooking!

"Hey dad," I said, making him whirl around and face me wielding a wooden spoon covered with gloppy orange source.

"I think you just scared twenty years off my life - don't do that again Bells!" Somehow he had managed to get the pasta sauce all across his face. This was the reason why I am in charge of cooking at our household!

"Sorry Dad," I said whilst cautiously approaching the concoction that was bubbling merrily away on the stove, "Do you want me to take over?"

I'm sure a look of relief crossed his face.

"Sure," he sighed, "I'll be in the front room. The Mariners are playing the Sox tonight." As if I knew what that meant!

As he lumbered off to watch the sport channel, I tried to salvage dinner. After a few minutes, I admitted defeat and so served it as it was.

"Food, Dad," I called.

I heard Charlie grunt and the sofa groan as he got up. Satisfied that he was coming to get his food, I turned to the pasta in front of me that I tried unsuccessfully to save. It had congealed into a solid ball which I ended up cutting in half before disguising it under a lump of sauce.

I placed the dinner on the table in front of a sheepish looking Charlie.

"So what's all this about dad?" It was a rare occasion when Charlie tried to cook anything._ Tried_ being the key word.

"Well, I feel bad about leaving you on your own these last few weeks and I have to go out of town this weekend and-"

"Seriously Dad," I said, trying to contain my glee. One less person to worry about finding out our plan, "Rose wanted me and Ali to go round hers for the weekend, well, Friday after school until Monday. Her parents are going to a business meeting on Saturday so she would be all alone."

"Her parents leave that girl alone too much, I swear," he muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well, yes. But you don't have to worry about leaving me alone anyway."

"True," he smiled, "The sooner this case gets solved, the better."

"Is it still that same one that you told me about the other week?

He sighed and rubbed his temple with the palm of both hands. "Yes, and we are no better off than we were then!"

I finished the rest of my dinner pondering over what he said.

"Night Dad," I told him after cleaning up our dishes.

He looked at the clock on the wall which showed that it was only eight in the evening. He opened his mouth to say something but I explained before he got the first word out.

"I need to do some homework first on my computer and then I will go to bed," I lied. I have finished my homework but I wanted to do a little more research about Saturday night.

"Ok, Bells," he said. Thankfully he didn't seem to be suspicious. "Good night."

"Night Dad," I kissed him on the head.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"_Your breasts are so beautiful," he told me and I groaned, thrusting them further into his hands, willing him to rub over my hardened nubs._

_He chuckled, "My, you are impatient Isabella," his voice caressed my name like velvet._

"_Stop teasing me Mr. Cullen." I purred breathily whilst tugging at his hair with both hands in desperate need for something to hold on to._

_This time he listened to me and lowered his mouth to my chest, circling one of my nipples with his talented tongue causing it to pucker even more. _

_I let out an embarrassingly loud and drawn out moan, probably sounding remarkably like some of the bad pornos that I watch with the girls for a laugh._

_He sucked my nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly. The shock waves reverberated through my entire frame, ending in my more-than-moist core._

_I writhed and mewled on the bed, trying to entice him to move his attention lower down to where I was aching with need for him._

_He dragged his tongue down my stomach, dipping it into my belly button and then continuing down to my mound._

_He lifted my legs over his shoulders and looked to where I lay bare before him._

"_Do you want me to eat that sweet, tight pussy Bella?" he growled at me. _

_His words ignited something deep within me and the only word__s__ my mouth could form was a breathy "please."_

_He leant forward so his nose was all but skimming my soaked outer folds._

"_When you tell me who this body belongs to Bella."_

_I knew the answer he wanted to hear and gave it to him with no qualms. "You," I squeaked out, "It's all yours."_

"_My Angel," he rumbled before plunging his face forward into my pussy. _

_I shouted out in ecstasy as he licked and nibbled around my clit and hardened his tongue, pushing it into my entrance and lapping up all the juices I offered. He made sure that on every forward stroke, his nose brushed against my throbbing clit. _

_It didn't take long before I was exploding around his tongue, shaking with the force of my orgasm and frantically bucking against his God-given mouth._

_He stayed down there for a few minutes, helping me ride it out._

_He lifted his head up to face me. "Delicious," he said in his husky voice, winking whilst licking his wet lips._

"_I want- I want to-t-touch you sir. I want to let you feel the pleasure that you just gave me," I managed to stutter out._

_He groaned and rolled on to his back. _

"_I'm all yours," he said, breathing heavily._

_I pulled myself so that I was straddling his stomach and lowered myself so that my pussy was resting on him, spreading my moisture along him as I slid down his muscular form. _

_I reached up and flicked his nipple, eliciting a loud hiss from him. _

_I immediately pulled back, scared that I had hurt him._

_He must have seen the look on my face because he was quick to reassure me._

"_Oh no Angel, it just felt so good." He reached for my hand and replaced it on his chest._

_I smiled shyly and carried on tweaking his nipples._

_I looked down at his hard cock and started. I had never seen a man's cock so close up before and I was shocked by the sheer size of it. How the hell was that going to fit inside me?!_

_I tentatively reached out a finger to drag along the slit in the head, provoking a few choice words from him as he bucked up off the bed._

"_Shit, fuck Bella, don't stop!"_

_I fisted my whole hand around the head and dragged it down to the base. He was so big that I couldn't even fit my hand around his width!_

_I stroked him up and down a few times and once I was satisfied that I was doing alright, I leant forward to place a quick peck on the head._

"_So good, my Angel," he muttered, wrapping his hands into my hair and thus giving his full reign over my movements._

_He pushed my head forward gently so I was in turn, eh, engulfing his head!_

_I pushed forward as far as I could but only managed half of his impressive length before he hit the back of my throat._

_I relaxed my throat and swallowed around him, opening my throat even more and allowing me to push forward those final few inches, my nose resting against his pelvic bone. I rested my weight on one arm so I could trace circles on the lowest part of his abdomen causing him to shiver a little__._

_He rocked his hips slightly and I swirled my tongue around him. I pulled all the way off, my teeth lightly grazing him and put more attention on the head, sliding my tongue into the sensitive slit whilst fondling his balls in my hand._

_I took in his whole length a few more times and traced the prominent veins. He was close to cumming._

"_Bella, holy-shit Angel, you need to get out the way," he panted, trying to pull my head off of him._

_I redoubled my efforts, intent on tasting his release._

_He groaned and gave up trying to push me away, instead grabbing hold of the sides of the bed._

_His breath quickened and his muscles clenched. He let out a long moan and shot his seed down my throat in several short bursts._

_I released him with a pop and, before I slid up his body, I placed a quick kiss over the sensitive head. _

_I crawled up until I was level with his face and he captured my lips into a passionate kiss whilst nibbling on my swollen lower lip._

"_That was amazing Bella," he told me and I hummed in agreement._

A loud thud broke me from my fantastic dream and I shot up in bed, instantly alert.

I turned on my bedside lamp and saw my copy of Jane Eyre lying on the floor. It must have been sliding from its place on my bedside table all night.

I scowled at it for ruining my dream.

_Fucker_

I switched my light off and turned over on to my side still blinking as my eyes readjusted again.

These dreams are really getting out of hand was my last conscious thought before sleep took me once again.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The bell rang to signal the end of the first period – biology. I had no clue what Mr Banner had just been lecturing about for the last hour as my thoughts were analysing every second of the dream I had last night. I wondered if my English lesson was going to be extremely awkward now that I had seen him naked. Well, kind of.

My inner subconscious snorted.

_Fuck off!_

I walked in a trance to English and was the first person there. I peered through the window of the door to see Mr Cullen sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

I opened the door and he looked up, startled by the noise, and he cringed and held his head.

"Are you alright sir?" I took some uncertain steps towards him.

"Just a headache Isabella. I'm sure it will go in a minute," he said, trying to give me a reassuring smile.

"You should get some water from the water fountain sir," I suggested, pointing vaguely in the right direction.

"I might just do that," he told me, scraping his chair back and wincing at the obnoxious noise it made.

I fumbled in my bag for a full minute before coming across the small packet of Tylenol.

"Here. Take one of these as well." I gave him the packet so he could be sure that it was actually Tylenol.

"Thank you," he told me fervently.

I looked on with concern as he walked a little way down the corridor and filled up a glass of water before taking a few small sips and swallowing the pill. I was mesmerised by the way his throat moved as he swallowed his drink. So beautiful. So _cute_.

After a couple of minutes, the class was completely full up.

"Ok Class. Today is going to be a relatively quiet lesson so nothing above a whisper. I gave you the task question on Monday so go ahead and start your essay today," Mr Cullen said with a grimace. He must be in a lot of pain. I thought about how desperately wanted to give him a head massage to sooth him.

_Hehe, in every sense of the word!_

_Bad brain, shut up_

Everyone set to work and so with a sigh, I began my essay too.

After twenty minutes, a piece of paper slid on to my desk. I looked up shocked and saw Mr Cullen looking at me intensely. After making sure that no one saw the exchange, I read the note.

**Thanks for the meds Isabella. I feel a lot better now thanks to you. I may even boost up your grade for that! ;) Joking of course, that wouldn't be very professional of me **** But good luck with your essay anyway!**

I giggled slightly and looked back up at him briefly, surprised to see him still looking at me. Good looking with a sense of humour.

_Win-win situation, eh Bella?_

I looked again to make sure that Rose and Alice were occupied with their essays and tore a little paper out of my notebook.

**You are more than welcome sir. And I intend to get a good grade without any assistance although it was nice of you to 'offer' :P I'm really glad that you took this post as our teacher. I feel as though I have learnt a lot from you **** Bella x**

I took a deep breath and hesitated before sending the note back to him, unsure whether I was sounding a tad too personal.

To hell with it! I thrust the note to him and he looked at me with a smile, picking up the paper. The corner of his mouth lifted up into my favourite crooked smirk and he winked at me before pocketing the note and mouthing a thanks.

_Holy shit – rumbled! _

And I didn't care. I had hidden my feelings long enough. Even though I was hardly confessing myself, I still felt slightly lighter, as if a weight had been taken off my shoulders.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

I finished my essay and had read it through twice, satisfied with what I had written. The lesson finished and I went with Rose and Alice to the cafeteria. I smiled slightly at Mr Cullen on the way out and he returned a shy smile. That man is too bloody adorable!

"So, what were those notes about?" Rose asked once we had sat down at our regular table by the window.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. I thought nobody saw.

As if to answer my question, Alice butted in, "No one saw but us Bells. Seriously, what did you say to sexy Eddie?"

"He had a headache before the lesson so I gave him a Tylenol. He sent a note to say thanks. No biggie." Lie. It was a very big, ehm, biggie to me!

"So what did you tell him back?" Rose questioned.

"Just that he was more than welcome," I said in my best blasé voice.

They looked like they wanted to press the subject more but I quickly redirected the conversation.

"So Charlie is away this weekend for the case so that's one less person to worry about."

"I told my parents that I was staying the weekend with you girls and they said that it was fine. I'm covered," Alice chimed.

"And my parents won't give a shit so bring on the sexing! Honey, you need to get laid!" Rose said in her loud, clear voice which unfortunately, could carry through a storm.

I anxiously shot a glance around at the nearby tables to see if any of them picked up on our conversation. I had my suspicions about a group of freshmen students that were laughing at the table to the right of us, but other than that, I think we got away with it.

"Bloody hell Rose! Talk a bit louder why don't you? Those people in Canada might not have heard you!" I hissed angrily.

"Oh I don't know. I am sure that they are heading south as we speak," Mike Newton who I had not previously seen had come over to our table and now whispered in my ear, "You know where I live Bella. Now you know where to go after school!" With that, he turned and walked over to his table.

"Yeah, the opposite direction to you!" I yelled after him, making my girls snigger.

"Can you guys come with me to give in a slip to the physics department," Alice asked a while later.

We must have made affirming noises because Ali shot us both a grin and bounded towards the door with me and Rose trailing unenthusiastically behind her.

"Do you think she's high?" I stage whispered to Rose.

"I heard that!" Alice called.

We walked down the corridors and as we passed through the English rooms, I saw Mr Cullen. He didn't see us so I paused to observe him.

He had just left his classroom and was hovering outside, looking at his door as if he had forgotten something. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave again, rubbing his head in frustration. Gah! I want him!

We followed behind him down the corridor and up the stairs. He was still unaware of our presence so he clearly had a lot on his mind.

On my way up the stairs, I was face level with his tight ass. I wanted to lean forward and bite it! Rose and Alice gave me those knowing looks and I blushed slightly, unrepentant.

"What?" I mouthed at them, shrugging. I was getting good at this feigning innocence malarkey!

At the top of the stairs, we headed in different directions, lessening my ogling opportunities. Damn it! And I really wanted to…uhh… never mind.

We handed the slip in to the physics department and headed off to gym. Unfortunately, Coach Clapp was back in the game so I didn't have a chance to watch Mr Cullen, all hot and sweaty, running track. Oh well. At least my thoughts that lesson were PG. Well, mostly…

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

Friday was slow. Time always seemed to drag when I was looking forward to something and I really could not wait until the party on Saturday.

The morning lessons finally finished and I spent my break time talking to the girls in the cafeteria. The bell went and I headed off to biology. Even though we were watching a film, the lesson seemed to drag on endlessly.

I had planned on spending my lunch time finishing as much homework as I could in order to free up my weekend, but Alice had lost her gym shirt and wanted me to search in lost property with her. Rose was doing a chemistry test as her class was slightly behind which left me and Alice left to dive through a heap of old, sweaty clothes on the floor in search of her white shirt.

"Maybe it's in the sports cupboard," Alice suggested.

"Sure, let's look," I replied.

The sports cupboard was merely a small alcove in the wall of the sports hall which was filled with various rackets and balls. On the desk was a heap of clothes and kit bags so we were hoping that her shirt could be there.

We walked into the sports hall and I stopped dead. There was a girls' soccer class going on and keeping goal for the non-bibbed side, was Mr Cullen! I could feel my mouth drop open and felt Alice tugging on my sleeve but there was nothing I could do. I was literally paralysed by his finesse!

He had changed into a black top and a pair of navy shorts and they hung low of his hips, showing a small slither of his toned abs when he reached up to stop a high shot.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright," Alice asked frantically with wide eyes, probably wondering why I was hyperventilating.

My eyes were firmly fixed on Mr Cullen's athletic form. Holy Shit he looks good!

_Understatement of the century Bella._

_Is sex on legs more appropriate?_

_One could quite happily mistake him for a Greek God!_

"Sh-sh-sho-sh-shor-short-shorts!" I managed to pant out.

"You are salivating over Mr Cullen in shorts?"

_Duh!_

I gave a weak nod to which she just rolled her eyes and pulled me over to the sports cupboard. We looked through the pile of clothes there but still had no luck. I _was _helping Alice find her shirt but I have to say that the majority of my time was spent watching Mr Cullen's impeccable goal keeping.

"God Bella," Alice chided, "put your tongue back in your mouth!"

I turned to her with a glare. "Are you blind or stupid Al? The guy was wearing shorts!"

She rolled her eyes, "I saw Bella, and yes, he is scrummy but you have primary claim over him."

I hummed in agreement, "So what are we going to do about your gym shirt?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll write a poster and stick it on the gym changing room door. _Alice Brandon's gym shirt, currently MIA!" _

I snorted. "I would disown you!"

She gave me a little shove, "You love me really."

I playfully nudged her too. I couldn't argue with her. I did love my girls to pieces!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"Can you pick me up at seven from Charlie's?" I asked Rose. "I have to do a Spanish test after school."

"Sure. Be as quick as you can though. We want to do some more research tonight!" She wiggled her eyebrows and crossed her eyes in her best pervy face. That shit never got old!

After a good five minutes of laughing, we all parted ways. The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly and before I knew it, I was in Spanish and half way through my three hour test paper.

It was fairly basic and I felt that I knew most of the answers but I made sure that I stayed until the end and kept reading through my answers.

By the time I got out of school, it was gone six, pitch black and pissing with rain.

Fucking marvellous!

I jogged lightly over to where I knew my truck was parked - barely being able to make out its distinct silhouette – being careful not to fall into a puddle or do something equally as stupid.

I got in the cab and pulled my hood down, grateful for the shelter provided. I smiled as I thought about the coming evening however that smile quickly faded as I turned the key in the ignition only to be met with a loud click.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I let out an indignant scream and banged my head against the steering wheel.

"Not happening," I muttered to myself. I could feel the tears of frustration building up in my eyes. The first fault in my truck and it happens when it's pouring with rain, so dark I can't see three feet in front of me – the floodlights doing nothing to illuminate the darkness and Charlie is away on business so I can't call him to give me a lift.

I took out my phone to call either Rose or Ali to pick me up, but of course, it was just my luck, my phone flashed low battery before it died.

"NO!" I screeched, throwing the piece of junk in the seat next to me. How is it possible to have this much bad luck!

I admitted defeat and tentatively stepped out of my toasty truck and into the downpour.

"Please stop rain," I whispered to the heavens. If anything, the rain got even harder if that were possible!

For fuck sake!

I set off on the long journey home, muttering curses as I went.

I had been walking for the best part of ten minutes (and was soaked to the bone) when I reached the worst part of the journey. I had to walk down a road with nothing but the forest on either side of me for about twenty minutes. I felt a slight tingling sensation. I looked behind me, a growing unease settling in my stomach. I sped up, now even more anxious to get home.

I kept shooting glances behind me as I walked and although I saw nothing, I could not shake off the feeling that I was being watched. Being followed.

I strained to hear over the pouring rain for some sign to indicate another person's presence. Footsteps, breathing, a cough, anything to prove I wasn't going crazy!

My breathing had picked up and my heart was hammering in my chest. Then I heard something that changed everything. A low chuckle.

Holy fuck…

Just as I was about to turn and bolt, a car appeared from around the corner further up the road, illuminating the street enough so that I could just about make out my surroundings.

With a shock, I saw that I was right. A man stood stock still about ten feet behind me. The headlights from the car highlighted his figure yet his features were undecipherable. I could just about make out a small smile on his face, almost a smirk before he disappeared into the forest.

Oh my God…

The car got nearer and nearer and then stopped besides me. I was too shocked to move.

The window slowly slid down and I let out the breath that I had been holding as I saw _his_ familiar face.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems I am always saving you from something these days doesn't it?" _he_ questioned.

"Sorry Mr Cullen."

"Get in Miss Swan. I'm taking you home."

I eagerly climbed into his shiny, silver Volvo, grateful for the warmth provided.

"Could you please tell me what you were thinking Miss Swan, walking home alone in the dark, in this weather and at this time in the evening?" He barely concealed the ire in his voice.

"My truck wouldn't start," I told him.

"Couldn't you have called your father to pick you up?"

"He's away on business."

"A friend?" he still looked annoyed.

"My phone died."

"My God Miss Swan," he groaned, "You must have the worst luck out of anyone living in the state of Washington. The worst luck out of anyone in the country even! Why couldn't you have gone back into the school and used their phone?"

Shoot. I didn't think of that…

"Uhm… It didn't even cross my mind if I'm honest." I pondered that. If I had just gone back to the main reception to call one of the girls, I could have been at Rose's house by now researching BDSM!

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his messy copper hair, causing it to stick out in all directions.

"Oh Miss Swan. What shall we do with you?" he sniggered.

I decided to direct the conversation towards him.

"How did you find me?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I was on my way to my apartment in Seattle."

"How did you know that it was me?"

He looked slightly confused so I explained more.

"Walking. How did you recognise me?"

"I was looking for you," he admitted.

Oh.

"Why?" I breathed out almost silently so I was surprised when he heard me.

"I saw your truck and I was the last person in the school so I knew it was empty. I was strangely anxious. I guess you are lucky that I did turn up." His voice was steely again.

I knew he was referring to my stalker and shuddered.

This time it was him who changed the conversation.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

I tried to be as evasive as possible. "Just hanging out with the girls."

"Miss Hale and Miss Brandon?" He asked and I nodded in agreement.

"What about you?"

His mouth formed that knowing smirk again and it made me want to kiss it right off his lips.

_Whoa Bella. Hold your horses. You were nearly attacked and yet you are contemplating molesting your saviour? I don't think so._

My inner voice did have a point.

He finally answered my question, "I'm staying in Seattle for the weekend for… personal pleasure."

"Oh," I said, unsure of how else to respond to a comment packed with suggestiveness.

We pulled up outside my house and I saw Rose and Alice look up with worried expressions on their faces from where they were pacing on my porch.

I looked at the dash and saw that the time was twenty past seven.

"Thank you for the lift sir," I said as I got out of the car.

"No problem Miss Swan. Enjoy your weekend and stay safe," he scolded.

"I will," I replied, shutting the car door and jogging towards where Alice and Rose were waiting.

I heard his car leave behind me and I raised my hand in acknowledgement.

"Where the fuck were you?" The girls demanded in unison as I stepped on to my porch.

"My bloody truck broke down didn't it!" I told them the whole story, their mouths simultaneously widening in horror when I told them about the man who followed me.

"Oh God Bells, thank goodness you are alright!" Alice exclaimed.

I gave them a weak smile, "So, we should get going right?"

I didn't miss the look that passed between them but I soon forgot about it as we walked to Rose's car and drove off towards her house.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

A few pizzas later and hours' worth of research under our belts, we all went to sleep curled up on Rose's floor.

I woke up at five in the morning and carefully extracted myself from the girls, careful not to wake them up, still sweating over my dream last night.

It had started much the same as the one I had a few nights prior, kissing Mr Cullen and him bringing me pleasure that made my toes curl but somewhere down the line, the dream veered drastically off course. I ended up tied to the bed with my mystery stalker hovering over me, smirking down viciously as I struggled against my restraints.

"You're mine," he hissed before thrusting forward, stealing my virginity with one movement of his hips. This was, of course, when I bolted up in my makeshift bed, very awake.

I decided to wait for the girls to wake up and spend the time on Rose's computer doing some more information gathering.

They eventually woke up just after nine and by then, I was as prepared as I'd ever be.

Alice rolled over and groaned, "What time is it?"

"Nine," I replied.

It was really quite comical. Alice jumped off the floor and caused Rose who was rubbing sleepily at her eyes to scream in shock at the sudden movement.

"Bella! Why didn't you wake us up? We only have five hours to get you ready before we need to leave for Seattle!" Alice said in a rush, panicking.

"Calm down Al. I'll be ready in time." I rolled my eyes at my friend's melodrama.

We all bustled into Rose's sizable en-suite and I was primped and plucked by Rose whilst Alice did my hair and makeup until I was finally deemed perfect by the joyous pixie. She was definitely in her element!

They left me in the bathroom so I could put on my new sexy underwear and then I went out into the bedroom where they helped me put on my dress and accessories.

"Wear a long black coat Bella so you don't look like a prostitute walking around the city when we get there. You can take it off when you get to the actual club," Rose advised.

"I'm packing all the stuff I'll need to touch you up when we get there," Alice said at the same time.

I nodded to both their suggestions.

Once they had decided that we were ready to go, we headed down the stairs to grab a snack and set off. Rose's parents had decided to leave early for their business trip and so were not there to bother us. Everything had worked out rather well.

We packed into Rose's car and set off towards Seattle, my excitement increasing exponentially.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The restaurant that we were sitting in was crowded and loud but I was too caught up in the advice given by my girls to notice that. We had just got back from the bathroom where my makeup was re-applied and my hair was brushed. With a quick spritz of perfume, I was ready.

"Make sure that you do not just go and have sex with the first man that you lay eyes on," Alice said seriously.

"God, Al. Is that really me?"

Both the girls gave me an ironic smile and I know they were questioning how I could say that when I was preparing to enter a BDSM club. I smiled despite myself.

"Ok, I understand," I said.

"As soon as you want to leave, call me and we'll come and pick you up at the door," Rose commanded.

"Sure," I replied.

"And make sure that you have a great time and tell us all about it," Alice butted in.

I smiled at the both of them, my sisters in all the ways that counted.

"I will." I leant over and hugged them both. "Love you."

"Love you too," they both whispered back.

I checked the time on my phone. It was quarter past nine. We had decided that I would wait a while before going there to give time for everyone to get there.

We pulled up outside the club and I left my coat in the car with the girls.

They both wished me good luck and gave me thumbs up.

I took a deep breath, said goodbye and joined the back of the queue which was surprisingly long. I watched as the girls drove off and realised that now, I was completely on my own. What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to this?

Although the queue was very long, it only took fifteen minutes for me to reach the front.

"Hello, welcome to club Twilight. I'm Kachiri," A tall and beautiful South American woman said to me, "What's your name?"

"Bella," I told her.

"Well Bella, are you a dominant or a submissive?"

"Submissive," I mumbled.

"You are legal, right?"

"I'm eighteen," I said.

"Ah. I assume this is your first time doing something like this?" She smiled kindly at me.

I blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little, but don't worry. We'll all take care of you."

She gave me a purple wrist band and I looked at her questioningly.

"Doms with experience wear blue bands, inexperienced Doms have orange bands, experienced Subs have yellow bands and those like you who want to be Subs but have no experience have purple bands. If someone has no band then it means that they already have a contract with someone. The system helps people to know where they stand," she explained.

I nodded in understanding and noticed that she had a blue band around her wrist meaning she was an experienced Dom.

"Good luck Bella," she said as I walked into the club and I smiled at her shyly.

I looked around at the people that were already here. There had to be a good five hundred. The club was ginormous! Many of the women were dressed similarly to me and had various coloured bands on their wrists and the men were dressed in casual but smart looking clothes. There was a wide age range but the majority of the people seemed to be in either their twenties of thirties.

I walked over to the bar and got a soda as I was still not allowed to drink alcohol.

"Hey sweetheart. You want me to tap that sweet ass of yours?" I turned around to see a tallish man with dirty blond hair tied back at the base of his neck. He laid a hand on the base of my neck and pressed quite hard. I gasped and jumped away from him which caused him to scowl and take a step towards me and his eyes to darken.

Before anything could happen, a tall woman with bright orange hair came over.

"This girl wants a spanking sir," she told him.

"There is a free room at the back. Let's go then," he ordered, taking her hand and leading her off but he turned to wink at me before he disappeared out of sight.

I shivered yet I wasn't cold. Something about that man gave me a bad feeling.

I sat at the bar and looked around the club again. Some people were socialising and others were dancing. I decided to text the girls to let them know what was going on.

I had just sent the message when I felt a presence in front of me.

"Now _this_ Miss Swan, is a surprise."

The first thing that caught my eye was the bright blue band wrapped around his wrist. I slowly peeled my eyes up his body, hoping that by the time I met his piercing gaze, the ground would have swallowed me whole. I finally took in his crooked smirk and shocking emerald orbs and was grateful for the fact that I was sitting down otherwise I would have ended up collapsed on the floor.

What the fuck is _he_ doing here?

* * *

**So, what do we all think of that? ****Three guesses who the freaky Dom is? **

**What did you think of the lemon? It's the first one I have ever written so I would really appreciate some feedback :)**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter. A lot has happened :)**

**Reviews = Love**

**-SC x**


	6. Attack

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter – they all made me smile :)**

**Thank you to my amazing beta again for putting up with my constant changes to the chapter – love you Vicky! 3**

**Now this chapter has a slight warning for the end so be warned.**

**Please hit the review button at the end. **

**Thanks, love you all :)**

* * *

Attack

"What are you doing here?" I almost demanded. I could feel the traitorous blush rising in my cheeks as I tried to shield the bright purple band from his view, for all the good that did, I might as well have held a giant sign over it flashing 'look at me! Look at me!'

"I could ask you the same question Miss Swan." He kept his cool much better than I did, smirking slightly before raising his already-half-gone drink to his lips, making no effort to hide the blue band adorning his wrist.

"You know excessive drinking is bad for you," I hastily spurted at him.

_What the fuck are you doing Bella? Mental face palm!_

I cringed at what I had just said and shrivelled into a rather hunched figure wishing the ground would open up and swallow me.

That was a major problem I have. When I am nervous, I waffle endlessly about a load of shit!

He let out a startled laugh. "You meet me at a BDSM gathering and you talk about my drinking habits?" he said slowly, as if spelling it out whilst chuckling, seemingly to himself, "You really are an enigma Miss Swan!"

I gaped at him for a few minutes before making the most obvious statement in the world.

"You're a Dom."

_No shit Bella, what gave it away?_

He looked straight into my eyes. "Yes."

"How long have you been one?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Long enough."

It was quiet between us and becoming increasingly awkward. Now that my brain had caught up with the events that had happened so fast in reality, it figured that the situation was intensely mortifying and I should retreat ASAP! So that's what I did - very discretely I might add!

"Oh look, there's um… Hey!" I called over to a group of strangers around the other side of the bar already shuffling off as quickly as I could in their direction and waving frantically as if I knew them whilst Mr Cullen looked on amused with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

_Well that was just fucking brilliant Bella. I don't think he suspected a thing!_

If I'm not careful, I may slap my brain and it's unhelpful, sarcastic comments and then I'll definitely be referred to a mental institute.

_If Mr Cullen hasn't done that for you already!_

_Fair point._

I looked back to where I left Mr Cullen and he was watching my every movement with curious and amused eyes.

Here it goes. I shuffled over and joined the group of people that I 'knew' and pretended to laugh at something they said earning an extremely puzzled look from one of the women who had the same colour band as I did and a lewd stare from one of the men with an orange band around his wrist.

I looked away, uncomfortable at the way he looked at me as if I were a piece of meat. I desperately searched for another escape route and saw some doors towards the back of the club where the lighting was minimal.

Curious, I headed towards them and listened outside the first door. I was immediately met with the sounds of groaning and grunting.

Holy shit. These must be the private playrooms that I researched about and the spooky guy from earlier was heading to with the red-head.

I swiftly backed away as if I had been bitten but was momentarily halted when I was met with a rock hard body.

"Careful Sweetie," a tall man with a heavy accent and a rich olive skin tone said to me. I noticed the thick blue band around his wrist, the same as Mr Cullen is wearing, but my attention was drawn elsewhere when he removed his robe to reveal his completely nude form underneath. I clenched my eyes shut and staggered hastily away from him. I kept blinking trying to remove what I had just seen from my mind. There was only one cock I wanted to see and it belonged to my mysterious and alluring English teacher.

_You are so going ot hell Bella!_

No one thought anything of the man's nudity, not eve sparing a second glance as he walked purposefully up on to the stage and through the curtain.

"Hi. You must be new to this," a soft voice said from next to me. "I'm Amber." She held out her hand and I shook it wearily glancing around the room uneasily. She was definitely older than me but probably only by three or four years.

"I'm Bella," I told her, keeping it polite.

"Well Bella, welcome to club Twilight."

"Thanks," I replied.

"So. Why are you here?" She asked. Blunt and to the point but with an underlying soft tone to her voice. She had a caring way to her. I warmed to her straight away.

"I want to be a submissive." I said blushing like a prune, "You know when you find something that it just so you that you have to go for it even if society thinks it's wrong?"

She nodded solemnly. "I am in the same situation. I have been a submissive for three years and the only people who know are my closest friends and even they had a hard time accepting it. They think it makes me a freak, abnormal just because I have different tastes from other people."

See my friends are really supportive. They even suggested that I come tonight. But I need a man to tell me what to do, you know?"

She smiled at me, letting me know that she did indeed get my point.

"So, how many Doms have you had?" I asked her.

"Just two. My first experience was with Edward and my second was with a man called Amun but our tastes were too different so we broke off the contract last month and so here I am looking again," she told me in her lilting voice.

"Why did you split up with your fist Dom?" I asked her.

"We just… grew apart I guess. He was very kind and is a very good Dom. I just want a little bit more, you know? I don't want a man who is just my Master, I want someone is my lover too. I've yet to give up hope that the perfect man is out there for me."

"I wish you the best of luck then," I smiled at her.

She giggled. "You probably think that I'm being unrealistic but there are quite a number of married couples at this club so I am just keeping the dream alive."

I smiled at her and looked over my shoulder, sensing a pair of eyes on me.

Mr Cullen was leaning against the bar and talking to a petite lack haired girl and behind him and I saw the man with the greasy hair that was talking to me earlier leave the playroom but there was no sight of the lady with orange hair.

"Who is he?" I asked Amber, inclining my head in his direction.

"James," she spat the word like an expletive. "I would seriously stay away from him." She looked like she was going to say more but stopped and looked away.

My curiosity was kindled so I delved deeper. "Why?"

"Let's just say that more than one submissive has ended up in the ER because of him and leave it at that."

"Oh." I startled in shock. I didn't realize he was dangerous. I shifted uncomfortably and lowered my eyes in case he caught me staring. I didn't realize that I had started fiddling anxiously with my fingers, twisting them and contorting them around my other fingers. A nervous habit I guess.

"And he seems to be involved in lots of shady goings on. I don't know how accurate the information is, it could just be gossip for entertainment sake for all I know, but I heard that he is a relation to some big crime family in Italy or somewhere like that." She snorted distastefully at the mere mention of him.

I'm definitely going to be keeping my distance from him then! I made sure I remembered his face but to be honest there was no way I could forget a face like that… He had a certain antagonistic and hostile look to him. He seemed rather familiar yet I could not for the life of me place him.

"Are you going to watch the show?" she asked me after a minute of amiable silence.

Ah. The show. I found out that this club did a sort scene between an experienced Dom and Sub to give a flavor of the lifestyle to those who had little experience (or for those who just enjoy to watch that sort of thing.)

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup," she giggled, "It's the best part!"

I laughed along with her and we made our way to the performance room which basically resembled a large cinema with a bar at the back and a massive stage at the front lit up by fluorescent lights.

I looked around in awe, I had never seen anything so grandiose!

All of a sudden, I felt like I was being watched, the same feeling as the other night when I was followed home from school.

As I scanned the room, my eye caught a figure at the back of the room resting against one of the marble pillars.

James.

He was looking straight at me and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He had a sinister smirk on his face and I saw something in his eyes I couldn't make out in the brief glance I had of him. He stood at an angle that clearly highlighted his face by the light and it glinted off of his hair and skin. I had no real reason to be afraid of him yet I was feeling strangely anxious. I just wished he would look away and leave me alone!

I moved my eyes past him to the other side of the room and noted that the room was filling fast. As I scanned the room, refusing to admit I was in fact searching for something (or someone), I saw a flash of bronze sitting at the bar and focused on it.

It was Mr. Cullen.

My heart pounded in my chest and I noticed how even from a distance, he resembled some kind of God!

Then I noticed that he wasn't alone. A woman with long blonde hair was standing by his side and whispering in his ear. His face was impassive so I had no indication of the tone in which she talked to him. Maybe they were just good friends and there was no incentive for anything romantic.

I placated myself with that thought and pretended that I was not at all jealous of her. That was when she lowered her hand from his stomach so she was caressing his length over his pants. She "walked" her fingers lazily across the region in a tempting yet careless way.

I saw red.

_Mine!_

My inner subconscious was snarling. I dragged my fingernails viciously across the fabric of the chair making a sound that resembled a jet plane taking off of a chunk or paper being shoved down a shredder. My eye twitched involuntarily but I managed to control myself before anyone saw anything.

The red-mist disappeared when Mr. Cullen firmly removed her hand and placed it back on her lap, said something to her with a small scowl on his face (so I assume it was an objection), and then walked away from the bar and down the middle aisle to find a seat to watch the show. The blonde rolled her head back on her shoulders briefly and then snapped her head back in apparent frustration to the front. I watched as he got closer and closer to where we were sitting before he sat down two rows in front of me and about five or six to the left, giving me the perfect view of him. Although it was the back of his head mainly, he still looked perfect.

_I want to run my hands through his hair…_

_Keep it calm, Bells. Don't do anything dim… _

I took out my phone and shot the girls a brief text.

**All going well. About to watch show. Love you lots. B x**

The lights dimmed and my anticipation grew as a wide beam highlighted the center of the stage where a large cross was secured to the floor and a petite woman appeared from back stage and knelt on the floor next to it with her head lowered in respect, her black hair covering her face as it flopped past her cheek bones and onto her shoulders.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and so I dished it out to read the text, opting not to reply in order to not miss any of the show. I tried to conceal the bright light being emitted from my phone to no avail as I could feel it and see reflecting off my cheeks.

After placing my phone safely back into my pocket, I snuck a glance at Mr. Cullen again. His eyes were burning straight into mine and I felt a flood of liquid start to head south.

Oh God, not again!

He kept my gaze and slowly rose to his full height with that wicked smirk on his face that I wanted to lick.

It took me a long moment to realize that he was heading straight towards me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked me.

"No sir," I told him.

"Hello Mr. Cullen," Amber piped up from next to me, smiling brightly at him.

"Amber," he nodded in acknowledgement.

I looked back and forth between them when something that Amber told me earlier clicked in my brain.

'_My first experience was with Edward and my second was with a man called Amun.'_

Holy fuck… Mr. Cullen was her dominant.

Another thing that she said resounded in my head.

'_He was very kind and is a very good Dom.'_

I want to test that one out for myself! I tried to look at him discretely out of the corner of my eye but that failed epically when I saw that he was still staring straight at me, his pupils dilated and the light reflecting off the small amount of green left in them.

I blushed and faced the front again where the man that I had bumped into earlier just before I met Amber came out on to the stage to join his submissive.

He tied her hair into a low ponytail and ran his fingers along her tanned arms making her shiver a little.

"Now my Pet, I want you to move so you are standing in front of the cross. Go," he ordered softly.

She obediently walked over to the appropriate equipment and he quickly and precisely tied her to it. He had obviously had a lot of practice doing that! He gently lifted a chunk of curly back hair that had come out of the ponytail's grip from her face and smiled at her in an affectionate way. She blinked slowly in response.

"Now although I do love your noises my sweet, I think for today I would like you to be silent."

He walked over to a small cross and produced a ball gag and a colorful scarf which he used to make sure she couldn't see.

My breathing rate was picking up in excitement and I was met with a small chuckle from next to me. I glared at Mr. Cullen but he just winked back.

Arrogant Bastard.

It just twigged in my mind how this could be perceived as an awkward situation. Here I was sitting in a BDSM club next to my gorgeous English teacher watching two people fucking like rabbits for now the man had swiftly entered his submissive and was thrusting into her relentlessly whilst her head was tipped back in pure bliss.

I tried to shuffle as far away from him in my seat as I could for all the good that did. I leant my chin on my fist and I put my weight on my elbow which was perched on the seat armrest nearest Amber.

The demonstration managed to capture my attention once again and I was caught up in the beauty of what I was seeing. It was almost like a well-practiced dance routine. The man anticipated the woman's every need and they moved together in perfect unison as if they were one single minded body.

I want that.

_With Mr. Cullen._

_Yes, with him._

After the light on the stage died down and the lights in the room came back on I turned to talk to Amber, not yet ready to face _him._

"So what did you think of that?" she asked me grinning.

"It was very… insightful," I told her grinning back at her but not looking her in the eyes.

"That it was."

"Do you mind Amber If I can talk to Isabella for a minute," Mr. Cullen butted in. I let out a small, inaudible gasp and my eyes widened but Amber didn't seem to notice.

She broke off mid-sentence and nodded, "Of course sir." She got up and left, "I'm sure I'll see you around Bella."

I took a deep breath and turned to face Mr. Cullen again, something akin to butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Who was the woman that molested you at the bar?" I asked him without hesitation.

_What the fuck Bella? Way to sound like a possessive girlfriend!_

To my relief he just chuckled and shook his head, "You don't miss a thing do you Miss Swan?"

I just waited patiently for his answer whilst fiddling uneasily with my intertwined fingers.

_You've got to stop doing that!_

"She was my last submissive," he told me. "Were you jealous?" he smirked.

_Cocky bastard._

I gasped, frowning dramatically and my mouth forming an "O" shape. "No!"

I inwardly cringed at how false that sounded and looked around uncomfortably – anywhere to avoid eye contact.

_He can see right through you Bella!_

He raised his eyebrows and gave me that look, the one that says he can see right through my lies so there is no point trying.

I brushed fire-engine red which was enough confirmation for him. I raised my hand to my forehead and tried and failed to cover my tomato colored face. I rubbed my temples with my thumb and third finger.

"So how did you enjoy the show?" he half indicated towards the now empty stage.

Good God, this man does not let me recover. One blush just blends seamlessly into the next!

I answered with a little trepidation, "It was very… intuitive and certainly gave me a sense of what it's like. It's very... inspiring and...thought-provoking."

He chuckled slightly and moved a strand of hair out of my face whilst looking me directly in the eyes. Unlike when James touched me, my heart beat a hell-of-a-lot faster and I leant eagerly into his touch, craving it more than I could put into words. I caught my breath as I placed my two hands on the armrest as I leant forward.

I thought he would retract his hand but he merely moved it so he was caressing my cheek, rubbing small and sensuous circles on my skin.

"So what did you think of the show?" I meant to sound nice and casual but my voice came out as a breathy moan instead.

_Worthy of a porn star Bella._

_Is that a compliment or not?_

_Well, if you like being called a by the hour hooker I guess you can take it as a compliment!_

_Bitch._

"I did as a matter of fact. The view I had was very nice," he said plainly. He looked at me as if conveying something with his eyes and had that darn smirk on his lips again. I squirmed slightly uncrossing and then re-crossing my legs the opposite way.

It suddenly hit me that he was looking at me throughout the performance. Oh God. He said the view was nice. Did that mean he enjoys watching me squirm, blush, writhe and moan?

_What man __doesn't love a girl to squirm and fidget whilst watching a bit of live porn?_

"Ah," I replied, unsure of what to say.

_What was he trying to tell me?_

"So what made you decide to try out this lifestyle?" He asked me, leaning back in his seat and resting his hands on his thighs.

"How do you know I only just started?" I shot back.

He grinned confidently, "Well for a start Isabella, you have only just turned eighteen so unless you were breaking the law, which I highly doubt by the way considering your dad's work position, you legally could only start being a submissive from Tuesday." He leant in even closer so that his lips were brushing against my earlobe with every word he said, "And the band around your wrist is a dead giveaway."

I let out a shuddering breath. What is this man doing to me? His husky voice caressed my ear drums and sent shivers down my spine causing the hairs on my neck to stand upright.

"But you never did answer my question Isabella."

"Well, Alice and Rose kind of picked up on my nature and suggested I tried this out. We did a lot of research and watched some films. I just have a feeling that this is for me."

"This isn't a game. It is a way of life, completely different from what you see in films. Are you really willing to submit yourself to another Isabella? Are you completely ready to obey every command in order to please someone else, even if it may be embarrassing for you?" He demanded.

Oh God. He sounded angry now.

I could feel the traitorous tears building in my eyes. What right did he have to tell me what I think?

"As a matter of fact sir, I know exactly what I am getting myself into so if you don't mind, I am going to find someone who actually appreciates my submission." I got up in an attempt to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go!"

"I should take you over my lap for that Isabella," he growled, "You will do well to remember that I am a dominant and you are a submissive. Although you are not mine, you should treat me with respect or I _will _punish you!" His eyes flashed.

Oh shit. I forgot about that.

I lowered my eyes and sat back in my seat.

"This girl is sorry sir."

"You are forgiven Isabella," he told me, lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

"So, I have told you why I want to be a submissive, tell me why you became a dominant."

"Is that an order Isabella?" he asked, his palm twitching with obvious intent.

I gritted my teeth and rephrased.

"No sir, sorry. What I meant to say was: "Could you please share with me why you decided to become a dominant?"

"Much better Isabella."

"I tried out the lifestyle when I was seventeen. I started off as a submissive-"

"-You were a submissive," I gaped in shock. I just couldn't imagine that.

He glared at me, "Isabella, do you want me to tell you or not?"

I immediately shut up and nibbled the top of my bottom lip.

"I wanted a change. I like to be in control and so I followed through and became a dominant. It took a lot of training. I have been one for the last five years. I was only a submissive for little over a year."

I quickly did the math in my head, trying not to show it. That would make him twenty-four at the oldest.

"So why did you even consider the lifestyle. I mean, why didn't you just go for the traditional dating?"

"I… he looked away but not before I saw a mixture of fear, longing and sadness in his eyes, "It's personal."

"But I told you about why I chose to pursue submission," I protested, bringing my fist down lightly on the chair.

"Damn it, I said no Isabella." With that he got up and left, storming through the door that led back into the club area where everyone had returned to after the show. He swung ther double doors back which in turn slammed against the wall.

Shaking, I got up and walked slowly in the same direction, intent on finding hima and making him explain. I was fed yup of all the ambiguous comments!

Unfortunately I never made it that far.

I was halfway to the next room when I felt a prickling in my scalp and turned around. The room was completely devoid of life so I turned around again, heading for the main club area.

All of a sudden, I could hear nothing but my own breathing.

And someone else's.

"I don't like being thwarted Bella, no matter how insignificant the object, and you my dear, told me no," a menacing voice hissed in my ear.

Instinctively I knew it was James. My subconsious had been warning me all night.

I only managed a small scream, nothing that would bring anyone running, before a hand clapped down on my mouth. I desperately pulled on the restricting arms and thrashed around in his steel hold. My knees weakened and I felt as though I was a limp rag doll from the waist downwards.

"Let me go!" It came out all jumbled and incomprehensible. I felt my bladder weaken.

I tried to make as much noise as possible. I whacked my heels on the ground, causing a racket of loud clicks - not enough to be heard over the loud music and talking of the club. It was my only chance though as my phone was in my clutch which I had dropped on the floor when he grabbed me. I very much doubted he would let me make a phonecall first anyway.

Fuck it!

I wondered where he was going to take me. The only entrance I saw led right into the club and there is no way he could get me through there without anyone becoming suspicious! I tried to kick my clutch along with me so that maybe if I was given the chance I could make a break for it and call someone. He soon noticed and he kicked it far away from me, crushing my attempts to save myself.

However, instead of heading through the door that Mr. Cullen went to, he dragged me down the steps and towards the stage. I thought that perhaps he was going to take me somewhere through the curtain but instead he headed for a small door at the side of the room, more or less disguised unless you knew what you were looking for.

I tried to bite his hand. I was not going down without a fight. I coiled up and kicked the air like crazy, hoping he might drop me.

He pulled me through the door which led into a dark alley. I could just about make out the street at the end of the alleyway – too far away for me to reach.

He released me and backhanded me across the face causing me to fly into the opposite wall and hit my head. I felt the rough brick scrape a layer of my skin off and the stinging kicked in.

"What do you want with me? Please, just let me go!" I sobbed as he moved to block my escape route. I anxiously looked behind me but noted that it was a dead-end. I was well and truly fucked.

"Unlikely Bella. See I have been watching you for a while." He strode up to me and thumped his hands on the wall behind me, effectively trapping me in a cage. "Such a shame to bruise that perfect face," he muttered to himself.

I was gasping for air, my head pounding uncomfortably. My breath started to rasp as the cold air froze my lungs.

"You are the police chief's only daughter and you see, I can tell you this because you are going to disappear just like all the others, I am the man he is looking for," he sneered and my eyes widened in shock. He grinned menacingly as he thought about all the girls he had caught and I instantly felt sicker, if that was physically possible!

All of a sudden, I made a link, "You followed me home that day!" My voice broke half way through the sentence, ruining the brave front I was attempting to display.

"Well done Bella," he goaded, "I have to admit that I didn't think you would catch on as quickly as you did."

"My truck!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands to my face.

"Yes, I broke that decrepit old thing too. See I planned to take you that day. It was so perfect, no witnesses and the forest right next to us. I have always wanted to fuck a girl in the woods and my, you are extremely gorgeous tonight." He looked me over appreciatively and I felt the need to shield myself from his gaze. "You're just my _type,_ you see. Wandering alone, _unguarded_…"

"I would have had you Isabella," he leant forward and caught a lock of my hair and brought it up to his nose, sniffing it deeply, inhaling the scent of my shampoo, "If it weren't for Edward-motherfucking-Masen!" He gave my hair a sharp tug before letting it drop. He swung his head down, still blocking my escape route.

Masen?

"His surname is Cullen." I tried to keep him talking surely someone would notice my absence. Amber? Edward? But I realized that the club is so big, how would anyone notice two people missing from the crowd. Also, I could hear the bass line of the music inside the club from out here. No one would hear my screams.

"Oh but of course, you don't know the story. There is so much you are yet to know about your ridiculous man-crush. He is a very _bad_ man, damaged," he told me, caressing my bare arms.

"And you aren't?" I screeched, "Forgive me for being obtuse but I don't recall him ever kidnapping anyone!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "We are getting off topic my dear."

I took a step back, coming onto contact with the rough bricks behind me and he took two towards me so that he was pressed completely against my body. My hands started scrambling up the wall until I gave up and tried to push him away in vain. He hooked his head round the back of my neck and fluttered his tongue behind my ear before harshly giving my earlobe a nip.

He ran a hand up my leg and I shrieked and pulled it out of his grasp. I started to squirm against the wall, trying to get out and I felt his member hardening in correspondence. I let out a small whimper of fear and could feel my stomach turning and my jaws start to ache, as though I was going to be sick.

Holy shit! He is going to rape me!

I tried to scream but no noise came out.

I felt tears leaking out of my eyes and I tried to blink them back in order to hide my weakness.

"No my dear," he cooed, "you are mine and I will have you."

He tore at the spaghetti straps of my dress, easily snapping the thin material. I clutched my now strapless dress to my chest and tried to lift it to my collarbone.

In one last ditch attempt, I brought my knee up sharply to his groin.

His eyes darkened and he grimaced, letting out a low growl of pain. I tried to run around him but his arm shot out and he grabbed my arm, throwing me to the floor. I didn't have much chance in my heels anyway.

No, no, no!

I tried to crawl away but he was over me in an instance. I let out another scream as he slapped me across my cheek. I could taste the blood in my mouth and I could feel the cold wind nipping at my cut cheek, chilling my blood. My eyes were hurting from the agonizing pain in my head and I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

He picked me up by my throat and I struggled to breathe before he threw me with surprising force against a bin disposal unit. I hit it hard and slid down, curling into a ball at the bottom. My eyes started to flutter shut and I let them. I didn't want to be awake when he started.

The pain in my head was radiating outwards and I could only hope now that he would be quick.

I wanted to die.

I heard the tell-tale signs of metal on metal, a zip being un-done and he squatted by my head and tore at my dress, leaving me only in my skimpy lingerie. His finger nails dragged harshly across my shivering skin. I saw whatever was left of my dress land in a puddle and I realized that I was soaking from where I had landed in what seemed like a small lake. If he didn't kill me, I would freeze to death!

He ran his nose down my chest, swirling it around my nipple which had hardened as soon as it was met with the cold night air.

"My my, you little whore. You are turned on for me!"

Is he delusional?

I felt so out of it, like all of this stuff was happening to someone else. I couldn't even build up the strength to push him away. He let out a snake-like hiss onto my collarbone. I swallowed loudly.

I closed my eyes and prayed for the end when I felt a sharp sting on my nipple, causing me to scream out in pain. He bit me!

I started sobbing relentlessly like a toddler, my breath catching on some of my cries and I found that once again, I was struggling to breath.

He moved so that he was kneeling inbetween my legs and I prayed for the blackness to consume me. Anything to relieve me from experiencing this pain. I tried to force myself into a state of unconsciousness but failed as my mind was still racing.

I fet the bile shoot up into my throat and I wanted to spit it in his face. I was completely alone with him, not even the voice in my mind distracting me from this dreadful reality.

He took a deep breath and winked at me.

This is it…

I tensed my muscles, steeling myself for the pain.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

* * *

**So who do we think it is? What do we all think of Edward? Who guessed that it was James? I bet you didn't see _that_ ending coming ;)**

**Let me know and I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Please R&R **

**Oh, and just a quick thank you to ****MCRshortstackedme**** for keeping me entertained with your messages. Not only are you a great writer, you are also a lovely person :) **

**-SCx**


	7. Saviour

**Thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter :) They all made me smile :)**

**All the characters are SM's, no infringement is intended.**

**Thank you again Vicky - you are the most loyal, amazing, awesome, all together brilliant beta and I owe you everything! Thank you for putting up with me :D**

* * *

Saviour

"Get the fuck away from her!"

My brain was too sluggish and I was feeling much to weak and emotionally drained to look up however James's head snapped up to face the new arrival.

Even half unconscious as I was, there was no mistaking the velvet intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

It was _his_ voice.

"Ah Edward, come to watch the show?" James sneered yet it didn't stop me from seeing the slight fear and indignation in his eyes. This was not going according to his plan! He pulled up and re-zipped his pants before shooting me a dirty look.

I managed to find the strength to look up at _him_. He was as beautiful as and menacing as a destroying angel.

Dark. Dangerous.

He had his head lowered in an aggressive stance yet his eyes still met James's. His glare was met with a mutual stare of hatred from James.

He looked into my eyes and they perceptibly saddened. The greenness darkened as he looked back at James and he tightened his jaw, accentuating his perfect face shape.

James had completely risen off the floor by now and I let out a shuddering gasp, falling to the side. I was safer for now, my only hope being Edward Cullen.

"What's your game? You twisted son of a bitch" Edward said hoarsely. He was met with nothing but a disapproving snort.

Edward (I felt that I now knew him well enough to call him that, even if it was just in my head) strode over to James and they began circling each other like lions, James' expression angry and Edward's impassive but both of their fists clenching and loosening in tandem.

I moved myself so that my back was firmly pressed against the wall and hugged my knees to my chest whilst keeping my eyes firmly locked on the two men in front of me as best I could – trying not to fall asleep with sheer exhaustion.

James was the one to make the first move, his fist flying out towards Edward's jaw clumsily, and without skill but Edward quickly sidestepped the attack and grabbed his fist with his hand, blocking with all the ability and nimbleness of a karate black belt. He chopped James to the throat briskly with the side of his hand causing him to choke and gag for a moment. Whilst James had doubled over, trying to recover, Edward swiftly kneed him to the groin eliciting a loud groan and hiss from James. Edward then backed off with his fists still raised and poised for another assault.

"Why did you do it James? Did you really think you would get away with it?" Edward asked.

"Well, I did all the other times didn't I?" he spluttered, still in pain.

"It was only a matter of time before you were caught James."

He didn't bother to reply. Well, not with words anyway. He lunged forward again, trying to knock Edward off balance but only serving to shift him back a half inch before Edward's fist connected solidly with his jaw, a resounding thunk hanging in the air before James cried out in pain.

"You fucking broke my jaw," he moaned, turning to spit the blood out of his mouth. He winced as he spat out a chunk of his back tooth and a load more blood came out.

"Did you really expect anything less you piece of shit?" he said through his clenched teeth. He was really irate now, the tendons in his neck strained to the maximum. I could see the veins in his hands and neck start to pop up now.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Edward. Finish the job that was started years ago."

I gasped in shock, confused and Edward turned to face me. I saw the agony in his eyes and the weakness that he refused to show in front of James. Whatever James meant, it hurt Edward bad!

"Bella?"

"James!" I shouted, my eyes wild as I watched him run down the alley and out to the road. I raised a weary arm and pointed in the direction James was running.

Edward snapped his head around and then turned to face me, indecision warring on his features. He looked between the two of us frantically, deciding whether to give chase or stay with me. Eventually he let out a small sigh and slowly, carefully approached me.

At the end of the alley, a dirty white van sped out into the oncoming traffic and drove off.

Edward looked angrily at the place where the van escaped from but when he turned to me, he looked very cautious with his hands raised like a criminal warily approaching a police officer, proving that they aren't armed. He squatted down in front of me, his hands still raised until he positioned them on his thighs.

"It's ok Bella. You're alright now, I won't even touch you if you don't want me to," he spoke gently as if he were afraid one too-loud-word would send me fleeing from him, screaming as I go.

The whole Earth seemed to be shaking and I held myself even tighter despite my protesting muscles. My vision was going slightly blurry – perhaps from the tears welling in my eyes and how dizzy I was feeling.

"Shh Bella, shh," he whispered.

Oh. It was me. I was shuddering so violently and my teeth were chattering madly with the cold.

Tentatively, he placed a hand on my bare shoulder and I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed that I now sat before him clad only in a strapless push-up bra and crotchless panties.

I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

_Wailed more like. _

For once, I was pleased to hear the reappearance of the voice in my head.

He delicately placed his hands cautiously between my shoulder blades and gently rocked from side to side. I was probably smudging makeup and snot (elegant, I know) all over his nice suit but I'm sure the stains would come out.

"Please Angel, stop crying. For me?"

This only seemed to make me cry harder.

"H-how d-did you f-f-find me?" I sobbed against him.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, "I'll tell you once you have calmed down some sweetheart. But basically, you never appeared in the club after our… talk and I went looking for you and found your bag on the floor. Then I heard you scream and well, you know the rest, I came to save you."

"Thank you," I whispered fervently.

"Why?"

I looked at him in shock, my tears momentarily stopping.

"It's my fault he got as far as he did Bella. He shouldn't have been able to touch you Angel. You would have been safe if I wasn't such a dick and left you all alone." He took a deep breath and continued, "I just hope you can someday forgive me."

There was no way that he was to blame and I need to make that apparent to him straight away.

I placed my hands on his cheeks tentatively and he closed his agonized eyes. "This is in no way your fault Edward." I sniffed.

"Edward?"

I blushed and looked at the floor hastily. "Sorry, ehm, Mr Cullen."

"No no," he smiled, "you can call me Edward."

I smiled slightly back.

He lifted me up, cradling me in his arms as he did that day in gym and also like that day, I buried my face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his heady scent. It felt comforting and familiar – a safe harbour.

He set me on my feet next to him as he bent down by the door that led into the theatre that James had dragged me through and picked up my clutch, presumably from where he dropped it, presenting it to me.

For some unknown reason, its presence was hilarious and I began to giggle. Those giggles turned into full out belly laughs and some part of me was aware I was going hysterical. The laughs turned into a strange combination of sobbing, laughing and gasping for breath with the occasional hiccup sound.

"Bella?" Edward exclaimed, but I was too far gone to acknowledge him.

It was a relief when I felt myself lose consciousness and I began to embrace the dark where I wouldn't have to face my pain.

"Bella!" He started towards me his arms extended in order to catch me.

I blacked out.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

My head was pounding uncomfortably and my entire body ached. I rolled to my side and groaned, burrowing further under the covers of the extremely comfortable bed.

Wait, what?

I was meant to be at the party in Seattle! Suddenly the memories came flooding back and I shot up in bed, my eyes flying open and then quickly closing as the light seemed to burn them.

I slowly opened them little by little until I had readjusted to the brightness of the room and looked around.

I was in a queen sized bed in a ginormous room. It was tastefully decorated and ultra-modern in black and white with the most notably feature being the grand piano in the corner next to the wall made completely of glass. There was a feature wall opposite me in a dark plum colour and a white fire place in front with a simple black and white clock and two minimalist vases either side. I looked around for a minute more and saw my clutch lying next to me. I plucked out my phone and saw that the time was 6.32am. I had seemingly missed a bunch of calls and texts from Rose and Alice.

Clicking on the first few one my heart sank as I realized how worried I must have made them.

**Heyyyaaa! How's the party? I want to know EVERYTHING! – Ali xxxxxxx **[Sent at 10.21pm]

**Got a fit guy yet? ;D – Rose xxxx **[Sent at 11.02pm]

**Ready to be picked up? – Rose xxxx **[Sent at 11.56pm]

**Everything OK Bells? – Alice xxxxxxxxxx **[Sent at 1.33am]

**What's going on B? – from a very concerned Rose xxxxxxxxxxxx **[Sent at 1.46am]

I stopped looking at the texts and decided to text back later, once I had figured out where I was and was feeling more awake.

It took me a long minute to realize that I was in Mr. Cullen's, Edward's, flat (the penthouse suite, I was sure of it), and that I was no longer dressed in the lingerie that James had left me in, instead I was in a pair of what looked like men's boxer shorts and a white shirt, much too big for me, drowning my petite frame.

I inhaled the scent of them and just knew that he had placed me in his clothes.

_Well done Bella, what other choice would he have had? I'm sure he has loads of other men's clothes around his house! Or maybe I should be surprised that he doesn't have a women's emergency clothes shop situated in his apartment. _

I grimaced. The sarcastic voice was being a know-it-all as usual.

I saw my crotchless panties and the matching bra laid over a chair in the far corner of the room and then flushed immediately when I realized that he would have had to remove me from my clothes to get me into his.

Holy Fuck! He's seen me naked!

I also saw my torn dress draped over a radiator. There was no hope for it but I appreciated the fact that he had tried to save it.

After I let that one sink in for a while, I decided to try and find him to thank him again for saving me from James.

There were three doors that led off the master bedroom so I started with the one closest to me.

Behind the door was a monster-sized bathroom with the same black and white color scheme that held a Jacuzzi tub with all the toppings; jet sprays, temperature control, the whole shebang! There was also a humungous, fluffy white towel - like the ones that you can only find in those really upmarket hotels - that had been laid out next to the sink and was currently being heated by a ceiling height radiator rail.

The shower could quite happily fit two people inside and leave lots of room to maneuver with several jets all along the sides as well as overhead so you can get the maximum out of your washing. It was a massive difference from the run-of-the-mill shower I had at home and I really wanted to try it out. But no, I should get permission first from Edward.

Thinking about him made me even more eager to find him in this ginormous apartment and so I left the bathroom, catching one last glimpse of the shower, and headed to the next door over the other side of the bed.

That one led to an enormous walk in closet neatly filled with clothes; I didn't realize that a man even needed that many! Again I didn't linger long, clothes were still not my thing, and headed for the final door which through process of elimination must lead to the rest of the apartment.

I exited the door and came out in the middle of a long corridor which had a few vases dotted here and there along the edges on small black and white tables. There were two doors closest to me on either side of the corridor.

Oh shit. What way should I go?

I opted for going right and followed the way through to several more bedrooms and other reception rooms. I decided to head back and go the other way but after a while, nothing seemed to look familiar so I was pretty certain that I had made a wrong turn. I huffed in frustration and turned on my heels, deciding to go back on myself. I must have taken a wrong turning on my route back because nothing was recognizable!

Bloody hell. This guy's house has a more complicated layout than a labyrinth! I half expected the minotaur to come charging around the corner!

I wandered around for several minutes and finally stumbled across a familiar door. Sure enough, when I opened it, I could see the master bedroom where I slept earlier.

I swiftly padded my way through the room where I chose to quickly nip into the bathroom and use Edwards' toothbrush quickly. I hoped he wouldn't mind, it's just that I had a really horrid taste in my mouth and was grateful when I tasted the familiar minty twang of toothpaste. I spat out the toothpaste and wiped the rest from my mouth using the back of my hand.

I looked in the mirror which overhung the sink and grimaced when I caught sight of my hair. It looked like a family of birds could nest in it. After looking around for a hairbrush, I admitted defeat and ran my finger through the knots the best I could and then chucking it into a scruffy bun on the top of my head. He had somehow removed the majority of my makeup however he had left some eyeliner and mascara on, presumably so he didn't wake me up trying to get it off.

This time when I left the master bedroom, I turned left. Soon enough, the corridor opened out into a spacious hallway and I saw a flight of steps leading down. The apartment must be over two floors then. The steps had small lights on each one and the walls around had little alcoves for where candles could be placed. The walls were that same deep plum colour that I loved.

At the bottom of the stairs, I followed the wide corridor when I finally heard sound coming from one of the doors near the end. I silently paced up to the door.

I cautiously opened it and what a sight to behold.

Edward sat on the inviting black leather sofa with his back facing me. He sat crossed legged with a guitar balanced in his lap whilst he lightly strummed on a guitar and crooned an unfamiliar song.

Is there anything this man can't do?

He had the voice of an archangel that was slightly husky and very manly but just so perfect.

I made a slight noise and his head snapped towards me.

"Don't let me stop you," I whispered, raising a hand slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment with a too loud noise, "carry on, please."

He hesitated slightly and then looked at me sympathetically but after I gave him an encouraging smile and sat down on the sofa opposite him with the coffee table in between us, he carried on playing and singing. I curled up and tucked my hands into the sleeves of the shirt and raised them to my face. I sniffed in the smell of a light, fragrant washing lotion and snuggled under a massive pillow on the sofa.

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics. The song was almost finished but I caught that the tone was unmistakably sad, the last note hanging poignantly in the air. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He looked undeniably somnolent, with pale skin and small grey marks under his eyes.

He looked up at me and propped the guitar up on the arm of the couch.

We just sat and stared at each other for a little while, no words being said before he broke the silence.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I told him despite the fact that I could still feel the light throbbing in my head.

He gestured towards the coffee table between us where a packet of Tylenol lay next to a glass of water.

"Take one to make you feel better and finish the glass. You must be dehydrated."

We talked about rather general topics for a few minutes before I decided it was time to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"So, what happened after I passed out on you last night?" No need to beat around the bush.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and screwed up his face, something I noticed that he did whenever he is stressed. "Well, I caught you of course and it was very late and I decided that I should just bring you back to my place. I put you in my bed and I slept out here." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'nothing interesting'. I noticed how he had lowered his eyes and stared at his feet as they danced independently on the floor.

"I didn't mean to kick you out of your bed," I blushed.

"Really, it was no problem. You went through hell and you deserved the comfort."

"I like your pajamas," I stated, gesturing and pulling at the t-shirt he had put me in.

"You changed my clothes?" I stated but it sounded more like a question.

It was his turn to blush, ramble and stutter, "Er, yeah. Sorry about that I just wanted you to be as comfortable as possible and I was sure that your bra was going to cut into your skin and-"

I cut him off, "Thank you."

He cocked his head to the side, shocked by my calm tone.

"For everything," I clarified.

"You're welcome Bella, but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you," he whispered the last part.

I didn't know how to respond to that so opted to sit mutely.

"I'm sorry about your dress, I'm going to take it to a tailor to see if they can fix it later to-"

I cut him off and told him that I was grateful for the thought but it wouldn't be necessary.

He let out a sigh filled with remorse, "I should get you home."

I snapped my head up to his, "What?"

"Home, Bella. I'll take you there."

"But I don't want to go home! I want to stay here and talk. You haven't given me any answers yet!"

"Bella, someone has to be missing you!"

I instantly though of Rose and Alice. Good God they are going to be worried sick!

"Alice and Rose! I need to call them!"

I ran to the door of the living room and into the hall.

"Bella wait, I'll show you the way. You may get lost because the place is pretty big."

I knew that one alright!

"Sure," I bounced impatiently as I waited for him to reach me and then lead the way to the room that I slept in, the room I left my clutch in. How was I going to tell Alice and Rose? I couldn't tell Charlie either as I'd have to explain why I was at a BDSM club. This was going to be difficult.

After following the vaguely familiar route back, he opened the door for me and I ran over to the bed and dug about for my phone.

I ignored all of the missed calls and texts and dialed Rose's number straight away. She answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Oh God, Ali! Get over here, It's Bella!"

"Calm, down Rose."

"Calm down," she screeched, "Where the fuck are you?"

"I swear if she got laid last night and was ignoring us for some hunky Dom I'll murder her!" I heard Alice yell.

"Tell me what happened Bella. Everything." She demanded.

I sighed and sat cross legged on the bed next to where Edward had just sat.

I began to tell them all of what had happened and Edward started to play with the ends of my hair, twirling the strands around his fingers.

They interrupted sometimes with the appropriate exclamation. They were very surprised when I told them how I saw Edward there and I was sure he heard when Alice yelled down the phone how now I may have a chance to jump him, but he said nothing about it and so I continued with my recount.

I shuddered when I told them about how James had nearly raped me and Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me back so that I was resting against his hard chest. I could feel his warm breath rustling my hair. Both Rose and Alice gasped and shouted down the phone when I told them how very close it was, they both sounded like they were nearly in tears and Rose demanded that she be put on speaker so that they could thank Edward too. How they knew he was sitting with me I'll never know!

I hesitantly pressed the speaker button and Rose's voice came through, "Are we on speaker, Bella?"

"Yes."

Both of them piped up at the same time, sending their utmost thanks to Edward for saving me and talking me home, etcetera.

He merely chuckled slightly, "Believe me girls, I don't mind saving her. I'm just so glad that I managed to reach her in time."

No one come doubt the honesty in his voice. I could still hear a little remorse in his voice and I snuggled further into his chest and rubbed my head against him a few times – a little sign to tell him that everything was OK.

"So," Alice began, "How long have you been a Dom, Mr Cullen?"

Oh shit. I quickly pressed the button on my phone to turn speaker off, scared that Alice would say something else inappropriate.

"Geeze Al, don't you think that's just a tad personal?" I demanded, shooting a quick look behind me at Edward who seemed to be pressing his lips together in an attempt not to laugh.

"Well," she piped up, defensively, "At least it was on topic!"

I sighed and changed the subject, "I'm going to stay here for the day with Edward," I told them and Edward rose an eyebrow as if to say 'are you now?'

Oops, I forgot to ask him if I could. I gave him a sheepish grin

As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, he nodded his head in agreement and mouthed the words 'you can stay' which he followed with a wink

"Ok. Do you want me and Rose to stay in Seattle? We can probably rent the room we are staying in now for another night."

Edward took the phone from me, "That won't be necessary Miss Hale, Miss Brandon. I'll drop Bella back in Forks when I come down tomorrow morning in time for school. Shall I drop her at one of your houses?"

"Yeah, mine," Rose replied.

"Ok, we'll be there at seven am sharp."

He gave me my phone back and got up off the bed

"I'm going to make us breakfast," he mouthed to me whilst pointing vaguely with his thumb in the right direction over his shoulder.

I gave him a thumbs up and continued to talk to the girls.

"That man is a definite keeper Bells," Rose told me earnestly.

I sighed. If only he were mine to begin with.

I hummed in agreement and decided to tell them about the show, making sure to give them as many details as I could.

I was probably on the phone for over an hour before I hung up and promised that I would text them at regular intervals so they could be sure I was still ok.

I padded slowly down the corridor having remembered the route that I took to get to the living room. Edward wasn't in there and so I decided to wait for him on the couch – that was until I saw a note left for me on the coffee table.

**B. I'm in the kitchen. Turn left out the door and head straight down the corridor. It's the room at the end. E x**

My heart skipped a beat as I regarded the kiss at the end of the note with interest. What does it mean?

_Maybe you are just over-thinking things Bella?_

I followed the instructions and found Edward facing away from me at the island of his kitchen with the radio playing in the background. The room was decorated in the same theme as the rest of the apartment and had every kitchen gadget you could imagine.

I smiled as I watched him cooking, swaying slightly to the music and nodding along with the beat. He had much more rhythm than I could ever dream of possessing!

"Shit!," He hissed. I looked to see what the commotion was and saw the toaster billowing out some black smoke. He dashed over, smacking his forehead violently with his own hand.

"Shit, fuck, bollocks, urgh!" He yelled as he used a knife to pry the burnt toast out of its hole. I winced as I remembered my middle school physics teacher telling us about the electrical hazards of doing that.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," he whisper yelled as he flung the toast onto the counter, smoke still billowing from both the toaster and the toast itself, and reviewed it with pursed lips, clearly having burnt his fingers. He nipped over to the tap and whilst waiting for the water to get as cold as it could get, he put the tips of fingers in his mouth and gently sucked to get rid of the pain before glancing at them again and running them under the cold water.

I giggled and he snapped his head towards me and regarded me with a strange mix between lust and humor.

"You think that's funny do you?" He questioned mirth in his eyes as he took a menacing step towards me.

"Not at all," I retorted between chuckles. I put my hand over my mouth and carried on giggling. I occasionally looked up at him and he was still smirking at me.

He looked at me apologetically, "I, uhm, don't really cook a lot." You don't say. "Did you want to go out to get something to eat," he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "At least they would have something edible."

I smiled and walked over to him. "I'll make us something," I stated whilst patting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Really, Bella. I can't ask you to do that!"

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't ask, I offered."

He went to interrupt again but I held up my hand, "Really, I enjoy cooking."

He didn't look convinced but sat at the breakfast bar and told me where everything was so I got to work on some pancakes and some coffee for us. I listened as he drummed his fingers nervously on the counter top and I felt his eyes watching me as I moved around the kitchen. I smiled to myself. This felt very homey and familiar. With a shock I realized that I liked it – I liked the fact that I was looking after him.

After serving the food on to plates, I set it down in front of us and we both dug in.

He moaned with delight and the sound sent fireballs straight to my core. I sighed and shifted a little. At least I was used to the slight ache and intense longing felt whenever I was near him.

"This is amazing Bella," he hummed in between a mouthful of pancake.

He looked like such a kid, so youthful with that childish delight of being given something sugary.

He had wolfed down his helping by the time that I was halfway through my meal. He looked longingly at my plate and licked his lips.

I giggled and cut my second pancake in half, giving him a bit.

His eyes lit up and he practically inhaled the food like it was a gift from the gods.

"So good," he breathed out, resting his hands over his satiated belly which was surprisingly still as toned as ever. How this guy could eat like he did but remain in such good shape was extremely astounding.

Once I had finished, I turned on my bar stool so that I was facing him, my knees together sandwiched in between his.

"So. I guess you want to talk to me?" Gone was the adorable boy who sat beside me, in his place was the smoldering Dom that made my panties soaking.

"Yes, I have a lot to ask," I replied.

All of a sudden, I thought about the situation. And I mean really think about it!

What the fuck was I thinking?

_That you wanted to bang your teacher?_

Urgh! Exactly!

What was I playing at?

He is my teacher. A relationship with him would not only be impractical but illegal for Christ sake! I mean, my dad is chief of police – he would have an aneurism if he ever found out! And he might juto ground me for eternity - you know, nothing too harsh!

As if a relationship with a teacher isn't enough, he also has a fetish for being in control of the woman, tying her up and spanking the hell out of her.

My heart plunged to my stomach as I realized that this really wasn't going to work and I should just leave now and tell him to forget that he ever saw me at the club and to forget that we ever touched as more than just teacher and student.

I ached at the emptiness of the picture that I painted but I knew what the right thing to do was. Tears threatened to take hold but I managed to hold them back. He probably doesn't even want to be my dominant! He was only being a gentleman when he saved me from James and he never showed any indication of wanting me before! Like the besotted little girl I am, I convinced myself he wanted me too! But I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to tell me that his taste in women was too classy for me and we would never work out. I couldn't bear to think about the sympathetic look that would be on his face when he realized that I had misinterpreted the situation.

So to sum that all up, I have to leave. I will retain some shred of dignity by being the one to walk out.

"Look, I should go," I finally said as I hastily got up and headed out of the kitchen. I didn't have time to gather my things so I decided to leave them instead. There was nothing that couldn't be replaced and maybe he would find a way to give them back to me without anyone noticing.

"Wait, what?" Edward asked, bewildered, jumping off his stall and running down the corridor to catch up with me.

"This isn't going to work Edward," I told him, looking into his eyes. They were bemused. Bemused and… sad?

"I am confused Bella, what are you going on about? I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did, and what I would say is thank you. For saving me I mean. And for bringing me back here. You really didn't need to feel obligated to protect me just because I am your student but-"

"Stop Bella. What the fuck are you going on about?"

"I'm grateful Edward, what you did was very noble. You can carry on with your life now without any interference from me," I rambled.

I was surprised when I came across what I was looking for – the elevator. I jabbed the call button.

"But Bella, please stay. You haven't even got your things, your phone. How are you going to get home?"

"I'll call Rose from reception," I told him after a minute of thought.

The doors to the elevator opened and I stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Isabella. From the moment I saw you that first day of school I wanted you," he began desperately.

I turned to face him in shock.

His eyes were fully dilated and jet black. He looked... dangerous.

"I want you to be my submissive, Bella."

The doors closed.

* * *

**So what did you all think of that? Did you all guess that it was Edward? Let me know - please R&R :) **

**I am not sure whether I will be able to get the next chapter out next week as I have exams that I need to revise for but I promise I will spend all free time writing this to get it out for you :)**

**-SCxx**


	8. Details

**Ok, now I thought that I wouldn't have enough time to write this chapter for this week as I have been very busy with exams, revision and what-not but I found that during all my 'down time' I didn't really want to do anything but write this so, here it is :)**

**P.S. Thanks Vicky for your beta-ing efforts - Love you :) x**

* * *

Details

I must have stood there in shock, my mouth gaping at the closed elevator doors for about thirty seconds before I sprang into action, pressing the button for the penthouse suite (several times just to make sure that it was lit up). I looked at the numbers flashing down at an alarmingly slow rate and tapped my foot impatiently. I began to pace backwards and forward nibbling my nails, something I never do. I had to wait for this elevator to descend my previous destination – the lobby – before I could start heading back up to Edward.

The doors opened on the ground floor and I immediately stabbed the close door button. In hindsight, I possibly could have waited for the tired looking elderly couple as they rushed towards the closing doors.

Oh well, I'm sure they can wait another few minutes. I had already forgotten about them by the time I had reached the third floor, steadily heading towards my Edward.

_Your Edward?_

_If he'll still have me._

With only ten more floors to go, we ground to a halt.

What the fuck?

The doors opened and a balding middle aged man stepped in with me and pressed the button for the ground floor.

Nu uh. There is no fucking way I am going back down there first! He would just have to ride with me.

I made sure that the penthouse button was still lit up and that we continued heading upwards. The man tutted impatiently and melodramatically looked at him watch and tapped his foot.

Huh. Guess he's in a hurry. Well so am I.

The man raked a disapproving gaze over me and I smiled angelically back. He was probably baffled as to why I was dressed solely in men's boxer shorts and a white shirt but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. Instead I felt invigorated, I was doing something risqué for once in my life.

I was aware that I was still running on an Edward high and so replayed those last moments with _him_ in my head and they gave me all the confidence I needed to know I was doing the right thing.

"_I want you to be my submissive, Bella."_

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes!_

I am never listening to my subconscious again. If I was more like Rose, I never would have left him in the first place. If I could read people the way Alice could, I would have recognized that glint in his eyes whenever I saw him and how he seemed to be so open with me, much more so than is usual for a teacher to student relationship. Thinking about it now, it was blindingly obvious.

_He waaaaants me! Whoop whoop!_

I was grinning like a maniac when I reached the familiar door to the penthouse suite. I stepped out of the elevator and said goodbye chirpily to the man, half expecting Edward to be there waiting for my return. He wasn't so I went up to the door and knocked loudly.

There was no answer. That's funny. Where could he be then?

I tried again, the smile fading from my face and my brows pulling together. Still no reply.

Ok, think Bella. What should you do now?

Well I wasn't going to give up and he clearly isn't going to open his door anytime soon.

Maybe he is in the bathroom?

The house is massive, how could he hear a knock on the door if he was upstairs?

I frowned at my predicament and then laughed at myself when I saw a security intercom on the wall right next to the door.

Silly me!

I held down the button and heard it buzzing in the apartment. Well, he definitely must have heard that!

"Who is it?" A quiet voice asked.

"It's the mother-fucking queen of England! Who do you think it is?" I laughed.

"Bella?" He sounded overjoyed, "You came back!"

"I guess so," I told him.

"One second, I'll be right down to let you in!"

In less time than I thought was possible, the door swung open to reveal the most gorgeous looking man on the planet.

How did I deserve this degree of good fortune? Why does this god want me? I wasn't about to question it too hard because he _does_ want me, for whatever reason and there was no point complaining. Instead I should just suck it all up.

"Hey," I breathed, my whole face lighting up as soon as I set my eyes on him.

His lips twitched slightly towards my favourite crooked smile, "Well I bet you turned some heads looking like that!"

I blushed through my smile, "Just a few."

He laughed and pulled me into the apartment.

Of course, with my sense of balance, it didn't go so well. I lost my footing when he pulled on my arm and ended up face planting him in the chest. In his very wet chest.

What the…

_Oh my God! Oh my holy granddads underpants, he was wet. Water. There is water. There is definitely a lot of moisture that is trickling. Oh God if it isn't trickling!_

My subconscious was losing it, and I wasn't far behind.

Edward Cullen… is standing… with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist… with his panty dropping grin…his bronze hair dripping wet... decked out in only a small white towel wrapped around his slim hips… showing off his pectorals… and his abdominals… his whatever-else-minals... and still with water on him… water that I was two second away from licking off him!

_Holy guacamole! Down Bella!_

"Now, Miss Swan, I know I am irresistible but there is no need to throw yourself at me!" He chuckled.

I forgot the witty comeback I was about to make as soon as I looked at his face. He looked so carefree and handsome. He looked like a young man having fun and I liked that!

"You're incorrigible."

"Hmm," he hummed as he leant down to rub his nose along mine in an Eskimo kiss. "Does this mean you accept my proposal?"

I licked my lips and pressed my cheek against his so that I could whisper directly in his ear, "Yes."

"Really?" He pulled back so he could see my face. It was lit up like a child's at Christmas.

I nodded and he laughed, exultant.

"Well, I know you don't have a lot of experience and I have a fair amount. I can't wait to teach you it all. You will look so beautiful tied to my…" he trailed off and cast a nervous look at my face, probably afraid that he was scaring me off with the intensity and passion he spoke with.

"I can't wait," I winked at him.

"So, did you want to have that talk then Bella? We can go through all the paperwork today if you like. I'll go grab it all from my office and I should probably get changed too," he said, gesturing at his toned body.

He didn't give me a chance to respond as he bounded off with enthusiasm that would rival Alice's. We hadn't moved from the entrance way and so I decided to go and sit in the living room. I could vaguely remember where it was situated and sure enough, it was exactly where I thought it was.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, sounding panicked.

Oh shit! He probably though I left!

"In the living room," I called.

The door opened and he walked in now dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a beige sweater and carrying a whole wad of paper. Now this looks familiar! I was grateful that I had already read all of the paperwork that the girls had found for my birthday so hopefully I would be able to just skim half of this.

He set it down on the coffee table and instead of sitting opposite me as he did before, he picked me up and sat down with his legs spread open, placing me in between them and pulling me back against his chest.

My breathing rate picked up until I was practically panting.

"Beautiful," he murmured, running his tongue up the back of my neck.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan which caused him to laugh.

"Did you like that, little girl?"

I couldn't respond verbally so I furiously nodded my head.

He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and nibbled lightly.

"You are so responsive, Angel."

Abruptly, he sat back and reached for the first wad of paper.

"So, let's go through this first. It's just a brief summary of what I expect in a submissive and then we can move on to more interesting things, like limits and rules."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You can't just stop there. My God, I'm going to soil your sofa if you leave me like this!"

_Oh dear Bella. Did you really just say that?_

There was a beat of silence before he erupted into laughter. I tried to be angry that he was laughing at me but he was too stunning to stay mad at. Eventually, I joined in his laughter and so we both howled away for what felt like hours.

"Slowly Bella, to begin with," he told me earnestly after we had both calmed down.

I let out a small sigh. "I guess it's for the best."

"Anyway. Let's begin."

The first few pages were pretty standard, a submissive had to be obedient and so on but I perked up at the next pages when we got on to rules.

**Availability **

**The Submissive must make himself or herself available from Friday evening through to Monday morning unless it has previously been agreed that said Submissive is not needed or has a prior arrangement during that time. Further allotted times may be agreed between the Dominant and the Submissive. **

**If at any time the Dominant wishes for the Submissive to make himself or herself available at a certain time or location, the Submissive is to do so. All travel costs will be made by the Dominant. **

**Safe-words **

**For the safety of the Submissive, three safe words shall be used that will symbolise the Submissive's willingness to perform certain acts. The Dominant is to be aware that they are to be used if the Dominant makes a demand in which the Submissive cannot comply, whether it be from fear of his or her physical safety or emotional reasons. **

**The safe word 'Green' is to be used when the Submissive is content with the demands made. The play will continue as normal.**

**The safe word 'Yellow' is to be used when the Submissive is close to his or her level of endurance or would like for the Dominant to slow down and review the situation.**

**The safe word 'Red' is to be used when the Submissive cannot tolerate any of the demands made by the Dominant. When this word is used, the Dominant will stop immediately and play will end for that session.**

**Rules**

**The Submissive is to obey all of the instructions that are handed out by the Dominant without any hesitation. Failure to obey could result in punishment given by the Dominant in whatever way he or she sees fit, depending on the severity of the action. The Dominant will keep in mind the hard limits set out by both parties. **

**The Submissive will ensure that he or she gets a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.**

**The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain his or her health and shall not take snacks during the day with the exception of fruit.**

**The Submissive will wear the clothes provided by the Dominant and shall be given a budget which he or she is to utilise. He or she must wear whatever the Dominant tells him or her to with no additions to what is set out. Failure to follow this will result in punishment. **

**The Submissive will keep himself or herself clean and remain waxed or shaved at all times. The Dominant may chose for the Submissive to go to a beauty salon for various treatments and he or she will undergo these with no reluctance. The cost of these treatments will be met by the Dominant. **

**The Submissive is to provide the Dominant with an STD testing result before they engage in any physical activity. If the Submissive is female, she must ensure she is on some form of birth control (usually the pill or the depo shot). The Submissive is not to enter into another sexual relationship whilst she has the contract with the Dominant. **

**The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer three times a week in hour long sessions. These times are to be agreed between all three parties and the personal trainer is to report back the progress to the Dominant at the end of each week. **

**The Submissive will ensure his or her personal safety at all times. This includes abiding by traffic laws, not taking drugs (except for medicinal purposes), not drinking or putting himself or herself in any unnecessary danger.**

**The Submissive is to be respectful at all times and is to recognize that his or her behaviour is a reflection on the Dominant. He or she will be held accountable for any misdoings in the presence of the Dominant. **

**Failure to meet any of these terms will result in a punishment handed out by the Dominant. **

Holy shit… Now that is a lot to take in!

"Are you alright with these terms Isabella?" he asked me softly. "They are pretty mild considering some of the contracts I have had in the past, of course I have to make some amendments due to our… situation."

"How will I be able to do all of this? The personal trainer? Staying with you every weekend?… I mean, I live with Charlie!"

"We'll have to sort something out, angel. Maybe one Sunday a month you can spend at home?"

"I need to think about the timing issues a little more. Give me some time to think it through."

He nodded in consent and I asked his again about the personal trainer.

"You will have to go to the gym after school twice a week and once during our weekend I guess. That part is non-negotiable."

I scrunched up my face. Urgh, exercise.

"Ok. Do you want to move on to limits?"

"Sure," I breathed.

He lay out a list in front of me. "These are my hard limits. I am not willing to change any of them, even if you want to try some of them."

**Hard limits**

**No acts involving urination or defecation  
No acts involving children or animals  
No acts involving electric currents  
No acts involving fire  
No acts that will leave permanent scarring or marks  
No acts involving blood play (knives, needles etc.)  
No acts involving prostitution (real)  
No acts using full head hoods/ gas masks**

"Do some people actually do some of these things?" I gasped.

"Some people do. Is there anything you would like to add on to hard limits?"

"Let's go through your soft limits and I'll tell you along the way if I don't want to try something."

He nodded and we moved on to soft limits.

**Soft limits**

**Masturbation  
Cunnilingus  
Fellatio  
Swallowing Semen  
Vaginal intercourse  
Vaginal fisting  
Anal intercourse  
Anal fisting  
Vibrators  
Dildos  
Butt plugs  
All typed of bondage (rope, handcuffs, tape etc.)  
Spanking  
Whipping  
Genital Clamps  
Hot wax  
Paddling  
Caning  
Nipple clamps  
Ice  
Sex during menstruation  
Public sex (discrete)  
Threesomes  
Role play  
Orgasm control  
Anal beads  
Massage  
Voyeurism  
Being filmed (private)  
Double/ triple penetration  
Medical scenes  
Cupping/ suction  
Food play**

"Wow…" I said, glancing up at his face, "That's a long list."

"There are a lot of things that I enjoy, Isabella."

"Ok, let's start from the top," I began, "Masturbation, I'm fine with that. Ehm, what is cunni-cunniling-cunnilingus?" I said struggling at first to pronounce the flaming word! I had never heard it before in my entire life!

He smirked at me and leant in closer, placing his hands on my arms and rubbing them up and down slowly. "You are so innocent," he whispered, "it's endearing."

I scowled at him and he caught on. I was still waiting for my answer.

"Cunnilingus is more commonly known as oral sex. Eating you out. Licking that sweet nectar from your pussy."

I gasped and he chuckled. I avoided looking him in the eyes, feeling really stupid. He put his hand on my chin and tilted my face towards him. He gently stroked my nose with the tip of his forefinger.

"Don't be embarrassed, Angel. I think it's adorable that you don't know what it means. God girl, your innocence makes me want to corrupt you!" He growled sexily whilst smiling at me apologetically.

"I thought men don't like to… you know," I said, still mortified.

He shrugged, "Maybe they don't. But I must be an exception to the rule. I love it when a woman explodes on my tongue, because of my tongue."

Immediately, my mind went to my dream that I had the other night when Mr Cullen went down on me and I whimpered.

"W-would it feel good?" I began intertwining my fingers together and I lowered my eyes, embarrassed.

_And the prize for the most socially awkward person in the universe goes to Bella Swan! What a surprise!_

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I cannot believe I just asked that.

He smirked wickedly, "Mind blowing, Bella. Would you like a preview?"

Huh?

He placed me on the couch next to him and fingered the waist band of his boxer shorts that I was still wearing, all the time keeping eye contact with me.

He winked and leant forward abruptly whilst lifting my t-shirt up so that it was just below revealing my breasts, kissing my stomach and dragging his tongue towards the band of the boxers that I was wearing.

No, no, no. I haven't even been kissed properly before. Well, once during a game of spin the bottle in fifth grade but that hardly counts!

"Wait, Edward," I squeaked, tugging my t-shirt down.

He laughed and placed me between his legs again. "Toying with you is so much fun Bella."

I pouted, "That was cruel!"

He nuzzled his face into my hair and stroked his hand down my arm, "Sorry, Angel. Once we finish with the paper work, I'm sure we can find something more… entertaining to do."

I shivered in anticipation at the unconcealed promise.

"Right, so you are alright with cunnilingus, what about fellatio and swallowing semen?"

I blushed but nodded none the less. "I don't mind doing that. I'm sure it won't be hard."

He chuckled.

"What?"

He merely continued laughing, shaking his head in amusement.

"What," I repeated. I thought about what I said. Is he laughing because I said I would give him a blow job?

"Actually, Angel, I think it will be very _hard!"_

Oh my God! Now I know why he is laughing.

"Edward," I gasped out, "That is so immature, you know that isn't what I meant!"

He wiped the tears of amusement from his eyes. "Oh Bella, you do make me laugh."

I scowled in embarrassment but secretly I was pleased that he found something I said funny, even if it was lewd humour.

"Sorry, where were we?" he said sincerely but with a crooked grin still adoring his perfect lips.

"Vaginal intercourse," I told him and he burst out laughing again.

"This just keeps on getting better," he managed to stutter out amongst his chuckles.

"Look, are you going to be serious?" I asked him, peeved.

His laughter died down and held up his hand, "I'll be good, scouts honour."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, anyway as I was saying, we are up to vaginal intercourse."

I flashed a quick peak at his face but he had a straight face, thankfully.

"Well, of course I am fine with that! And what the hell is vaginal fisting?"

"Fisting is when you put the whole fist into the vagina, or in the case of anal fisting, the anus," he told me.

I gasped. "I don't think I can do that!"

He smiled gently, "That's fine Bella. I wouldn't expect you to go for something like that either. Not even many experienced Doms or Subs engage in that sort of thing. We shall make that a hard limit alright?" He patted me on the knee tenderly.

I nodded and he indicated for me to continue with the list.

"Well, anal fisting is completely out of the question but I wouldn't mind anal intercourse." I blushed again (if that was even possible) as I said this.

He smiled brightly, "That is good. I like fucking women in the ass."

I gasped at the way he said it so bluntly.

He looked at me repentant. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that but I do love anal sex. It is enjoyable for both parties, believe me."

"I understand," I said. "Vibrators, dildos, butt plugs… I can handle all of those. Bondage, that's fine too."

I thought of the vibrator that Alice and Rose got for me the other day and suddenly, a thought came upon me. "Do I need to bring my own toys?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Innocent Isabella Swan has sex toys?"

I flushed brilliantly, "Just a vibrator," I mumbled. "Rose and Alice bought it for me; I haven't even opened the box… yet."

"Gorgeous," he smirked, pushing the hair back off my cheek and placing a gently kiss on my nose. "I will supply all the toys. Everything we need for a scene will be in my playroom."

"Your playroom?" For some reason, I was picturing a large room filled with play-stations and all those kind of gadgets and comfy sofas.

"I'll show you in a minute. Let's just finish soft limits."

"Ok. Spanking, whipping, paddling and caning, I can cope with all of those. I am a bit unsure about the cane but I trust that you won't hurt me."

"Never," he vowed.

"Hot wax, is that literally 'what it says on the tin'?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he stated.

"Uhm… I want to try it, maybe, I don't know." I looked up at him and he smiled back.

"We won't start off with anything like that Bella. I promise you that if or when we do it,I will ensure that it is pleasurable for you. Alright?

"Thank you," I whispered earnestly. I pressed a light kiss to his right cheek and he blushed.

_Aww, his blush is so damn adorable!_

"Genital clamps and nipple clamps." I looked at him expectantly.

"They can be used both for pleasure and pain. Personally, I gratify in using them to bring a submissive pleasure but I will not hesitate to use them as a punishment. They work particularly well with a flogger or riding crop, both of which you are alright with."

I nodded in understanding. "Try them."

"Ice, well, that will be fine and massage; I can do both of those."

He hummed in agreement. "What about menstrual sex."

"What. Having sex when I'm on my period?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother me Bella. I mean, I wouldn't give you oral sex but I am definitely not averse to having sex with you when you are bleeding."

"Uhm," I stuttered. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking straight at him, "Ok I-I can probably handle that."

"I am pleased, Isabella, that you have such an open mind with this. It pleases me, you can't imagine how much."

I bristled with pride and snuggled further into his chest. He hummed in contentment and squeezed me around the waist.

"Public sex, I don't mind as long as it is discrete. I don't really want people watching us going at it or anything."

"That's fine. What about threesomes?"

"Not yet." I looked at him apologetically, "Maybe sometime in the future but I don't think I am ready for that so soon."

"Of course." He didn't look annoyed at that and I was grateful that he didn't seem too disappointed. He made it clear that the submissive has all the power in the relationship over what is and isn't acceptable.

"Role play. I want to do that!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Well, we can do that soon then, yes angel?"

"Yep, and also scenes that involve medical examinations, etcetera. That's all good," I told him.

"What about anal beads?"

"And they are…?"

"Beads that I would insert into your anus to increase your orgasm when I pull them out."

Holy moly!

I cleared my throat. "Soft limit," I voiced.

"Voyeurism and private filming are also soft limits and as for orgasm control, I am sure I can handle that."

It can't be any harder than having to sit around in English, sexually aroused and unable to relieve any tension. Well, not without causing major disruption in the class.

"Double and triple penetration, they are peachy. We'd have to experiment a little – see if I like it. What are cupping and suction?"

"Literally what it says. Nothing particularly bad. Cupping can be very therapeutic, bringing the blood to the skin and all that."

"Oh, ok. I thought it was something really dirty!"

He laughed. "No, not that."

We had finished the limits and so continued through the mountain of paperwork. We were right at the end when his stomach growled angrily.

"Hungry?" I teased, prodding him playfully in the stomach. My eyes widened as my finger was bent due to how solid his abdomen was. I grinned to myself cheekily.

"Sorry." He was blushing again.

"Don't worry Edward." I looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece. "Holy guac! It's seven o'clock!" I exclaimed.

"How about we move this into the kitchen? You need to text your friends anyway like you told them you would."

Oops. That completely skipped my mind!

"Crap! I'll go and get my phone from your room. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I got up and dashed to the master bedroom, plucking my cell phone from the bed.

**Still alive. Sorry didn't text sooner, was a bit distracted ;) Love you and see you tomorrow. B xxxx**

I hit send and practically ran back to the kitchen, eager to see Edward even though I had just left him. I swear I just cannot get enough of this man!

"Woah, slow down, Angel," he exclaimed as I came barrelling around the corner, nearly knocking him over. He was smirking at me. Arrogant ass knew that I was so eager to see him. So cocky!

I grinned sheepishly as moved his hands so that they ran down my back and paused so that they were gripping my waist. He leant in so that I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue and I closed my eyes.

_Oh my God! He is going to kiss you Bella!_

_Do I want him to?_

_Oh God. What if I can't kiss and he turns me away in disgust._

_What if I have bad breath or something? _

_Ahh! I'm not ready yet!_

"Bella," he whispered and I opened my eyes slightly. His were half lidded and hungry but I could still see the question in them. This was my choice.

_To hell with it!_

"Yes," I breathed almost silently.

He smiled ever so slightly and leant forward so that his bottom kip brushed gently against my top one.

Suddenly, a persistent ringing noise filled the air.

"Shit, the smoke alarm!" He yelled as he ran over to the stove where a saucepan was bubbling away frantically. He turned off the gas and peered into the pan. He winced and emptied the contents into the bin before I could see the mess he made. He let out a small, resigned sigh and put all of the dirty pans into the dish washer.

"Do you mind if I just call a take away?" he asked timidly, avoiding eye contact.

I sniggered lightly, "A take away is fine."

"Pizza?"

I nodded.

"I'll go call the pizzeria then. Is there anything you don't like on your pizza?"

"Anchovies," I told him. Urgh! Vile things!

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm cool with everything else."

He gave me a crooked grin. "I'll be right back."

Whilst I was waiting for him, I decided to look in the bin to see what he failed to cook this time. There was some sort of black gunge all congealed together and I screwed up my nose. Yeah, that doesn't smell too great!

He came back after a few minutes having ordered the pizza. He sat down on one of the plush bar stools and when I went to sit next to him, he indicated that I should perch on his lap instead.

I gave him a speculative glance, unsure.

"Look Bella. Once you sign the contract, you are going to have to start working on the obeying orders. I do not like to ask things twice!"

I instantly sat down in his knee and he pulled me tightly to him.

Perfect.

"So, Bella, the only thing that we have left to do is to sign the actual contract. If you aren't one-hundred per cent sure that you want to go through with this, don't sign."

He reached forward and picked up the pen, signing on the line and placing the pen flat on the island.

This is it.

I took the pen and with conviction, I hesitated and then signed my name on the line. I now legally belonged to Edward Cullen.

His smile seemed to fill the room and he laughed once again with happiness.

"You signed it!" He exclaimed, elated.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" I questioned.

"I didn't know whether you would panic like you did earlier," he said, "I wasn't sure you would go through with it. I'm so happy Bella, you have no idea! When I saw you walk into the club on Saturday, it was like all of my deepest and darkest fantasies came to light."

"I saw you at lunch time in the cafeteria at school. I couldn't stop drooling over you. Rose and Alice thought it was hilarious 'cause I've never acted that way around a guy before." I said giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"I knew I wanted you from the moment you walked through the door of my English room. Your cheeks were flushed and you just looked so… submissive. Your mannerisms were just so subservient. I had to turn to face the board as soon as you walked into the room just so I could disguise my raging boner!"

I spluttered and he grimaced.

"Sorry. Was that comment too… out there?"

"No," I flushed, "It just shocked me, that's all."

"Well then Isabella," he said, his tone shifting as he stood up and gently placed me back on the stool. "Since you are now mine, you are to call me Sir – no more Edward. Only when you are wearing my collar are you to call me Master. You are not to speak unless I give you permission from here on but there will be times when I grant you freedom of speech. When we are eating together here at the breakfast bar, you may speak at your will as long as you remain respectful but when we eat in the dining room, you are to stay silent unless I ask you a direct question. Are we clear Isabella?"

"Yes Sir," I smiled.

"Good."

He stretched his muscles and held out his hand to me.

"Let's go watch a film for this evening and I'll show you my playroom when we go to bed," he stated, completely in his element now. There is no doubting that he has experience!

He led me by my hand into the living room and he laid me down on the sofa that faced the giant TV, flitting over to a shelf stacked with DVDs.

"What do you want to watch Bella? You have permission to speak at will for the rest of today and tomorrow when I take you home. Of course during the week, you may speak as you like but come Friday evening, you are to await my further instructions."

"Thank you Sir." He smirked at me when I said that, "I don't really have a preference what we watch."

He rummaged around on the shelves until he finally decided on something and put it in the player.

"Forrest Gump," he smiled at me.

"I love that film," I squealed and he just shrugged.

"It's quite good."

He turned off the lights and grabbed the TV remote before shuffling himself so that he was wedged between the sofa back and my body, pulling me as tightly against him as possible and taking an old afghan off the back of the couch and draping it over us to keep us warm.

He hummed in contentment and placed some soft kisses along my neck and collar bone.

"Aren't you going to watch the film?" I gasped, arching my neck in order to give him easier access.

"No. I am much more interested in you," he answered honestly, biting my collar bone gently which resulted in me letting out an embarrassingly loud groan.

"Oh God," I whispered.

The film was all but forgotten as I attempted not to orgasm just from his ministrations on my neck. I turned so that we were face to face and we both leant in simultaneously and this time, there was no smoke alarm to interrupt us.

Our lips moulded together perfectly and moved together in synchronisation. He pulled my top lip in between both of his and lightly nibbled it before swiping his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I granted it immediately and his tongue tangled with mine in what would appear like a well-choreographed dance. Even though I had no experience in the matter, you could tell that Edward was a natural at kissing.

I whimpered into his mouth and his lips turned up slightly against mine.

After about five minutes, he broke the kiss but didn't break connection with my skin, instead trailing his tongue down my neck and pressing his lips into my pulse point.

"Your heart's flying!" He whispered.

"Because it knows you're here," I breathed back.

_God that was sooooo cheesy Bella!_

He smiled and continued to place open mouthed kisses to my neck whilst I tangled my hands into his perfect bronze mane and tugged his head closer towards me.

We continued this way for over an hour and soon the closing credits were displayed on the TV screen, lighting up the room by a token amount.

"We should go to bed Bella. We have an early morning as we need to get back to Forks."

"But I don't want to leave you," I pouted. It was so much easier to say when I couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"Who said you were going to? Do you want to share my bed? I promise to be a gentleman."

"Really?" I squealed, "That would be great!"

"Let's go then." He picked me up, cradling me in his arms bridal style as he had done on a few previous occasions. He placed me on the bed and dug through his drawers for something for me to put on.

"You can get changed in the bathroom and have a quick shower if you want," he told me. "I'll show the playroom some other time - I'm shattered!"

I nodded and quickly went into the en-suite and jumped into the shower. It was better than I imagined! Urgh, the force if the water is heavenly!

I finished off in the shower and got dry with the big, fluffy towel before scrubbing my teeth and putting on the clean pair of Edward's boxers and a large black t-shirt. If I wasn't mistaken, it was the one he wore that say at school when he was coaching the girls' soccer team! It still smelt of him. Heaven!

I came out of the bedroom and Edward went in to brush his teeth and have a shower as well and not long later, we were both snuggled together under the covers.

I was attempting to respect the boundaries by keeping to my side when he pouted and held out his arms, I eagerly crawled into them and buried my head in his chest. He pulled my face up for a chaste kiss on the lips and then turned his bedside light off, leaving us in the pitch black.

Once I was sure that he was asleep, I couldn't help but do a little victory dance, punching the air and kicking my legs whist chanting 'yes' over and over in my head.

I kissed Edward Cullen!

I looked next to me at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and young.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered to him, falling asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**No Cliffy this time ;)**

**Hope you all like the way the chapter went. Now we are actually into the story, we can start moving on to all the lemony goodness - yay!**

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think and thanks to all of you who left a review for the last chapter :)**

**-SCxx**


	9. Tension

**Hi everyone. Sorry about the delay for this chapter. Had a REALLY hectic week so I didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked. Hoping the length of the chapter makes up for the wait :)**

**Thank you for the reviews to the previous chapter - every one put a smile on my face. Thank you Vicky for beta-ing and to MCRshortstackedme for just being there during the week (if you aren't reading her story Giving in, I would seriously suggest you go over there and check it out!) Really going to miss you for the next three weeks :'( xx**

* * *

Tension

I blinked my eyes open, something hanging on the edge of my sub consciousness. Am I meant to be somewhere?

It suddenly dawned on me and I shot up in _his_ queen-sized bed and looked at the empty space next to me where Edward should be laying. My insecurities kicked in straight away and I immediately thought that he had run away from me, repulsed; but logically I knew that he wouldn't have been kicked out of his own apartment by me.

I heard the noise of water running coming from the bathroom and decided he must be taking a shower. After glancing at the clock, I ascertained that it was half past three in the morning and we had four hours to get back to Forks. I rolled over to the side of the bed that Edward had slept in so that I could inhale his scent off the pillow like a crazy stalker.

I realised after a few minutes that I just wasn't going to get anymore sleep; I missed the comforting warmth of Edward's lean body next to mine. I could never usually fall asleep unless I was in my own bed, the distinct contours of someone else's mattress was a sure-fire recipe to a sleepless night but Edward's bed was an exception. There was enough room to manoeuvre and it was neither too soft nor too firm.

It was lying there that I heard the sounds – a series of grunting and groaning amongst a string of cuss words. I sat up slowly in bed and looked around the room. It was still pitch black outside but my eyes were well adjusted to the dark and the bathroom door was left slightly ajar with light seeping through the gap.

Oh, so that is where the sounds must be coming from.

I heard the unmistakable sound of my name and I worriedly headed to see if Edward was alright. He sounded like he was in intense pain what with the frankly animalistic noises!

I slowly opened the door and closed it quietly behind me whilst my eyes were unerringly drawn to the man under the multiple showerheads, or more specifically, what said man was doing!

Logically, I realised that I should get out of the room in order to give him some semblance of privacy. When he comes out, (no pun intended) I could pretend to be asleep still. However, through my lust-addled brain, I could not get my limbs to cooperate; instead, I ended up moving in for a closer look!

If there was any doubt before about what he was doing, the view that I got within two feet of the shower door was enough to send my head spinning.

He stood with his left side facing me, and I may or may not have taken a sneaky look at his firm ass. His right arm was stretched in front of him, resting on the wall. His chin was lowered on to his chest (which was rising and falling rapidly in tandem to his rapid breathing), his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his bronze hair was darkened by the copious amount of water falling on him. His pouty lips were slightly parted and he was resting the majority of his weight on his right leg, the long muscles in his thigh clenched tightly which resulted in his hips being slightly cocked in my direction, his stance making the bones stand out in stark relief.

That sight in itself was erotic as fuck but it got even better! With his left hand, he was rhythmically and desperately stroking his hardened member.

I had never seen a man's cock before, the biology textbooks not included, and I just could not imagine the semantics of something so long and thick fitting inside a woman, especially thinking about my petite frame! I mean, I am aware that other people manage it but this just looks physically impossible! I would probably be split into two pieces – now _that _would be a horrible sight.

He started to bite his lip in order to muffle his groans slightly but when he gave a particularly vicious tug that elicited a loud moan from his lips, I had to physically restrain myself from stripping down and pressing my naked body against the glass door, screaming for his to take my virginity in an act of dominance.

Yeah, that one would be embarrassing to explain later!

The water continued to beat down on his shoulders and he threw his head back with a groan as he twisted his fingers around the veined head.

"Fuck Bella! So tight… wet!"

I had just convinced myself to back out of the room but hearing him say my name whilst his hand was harshly abusing his cock made me even wetter. I pressed my thighs together tightly in order to relieve some pressure and a small whimper left my mouth. It must have been this that alerted him to my presence. I am not sure how he heard such a small noise over the pounding of the water but he turned his body fully towards me, his eyes widening comically and his arm leaning to brace himself on the shower door. He looked a little shocked at first but then his face resettled to a neutral expression.

I stood there gaping at him like a deer caught in the headlights but couldn't stop my eyes from being drawn to his erection which was still standing proudly in his hand and throbbing slightly. My legs twitched as though they couldn't decide whether I should bolt out the door or throw myself at him. I flushed when I met his incredulous gaze again and he smirked at my not-so-discrete checking him out.

We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak. I flinched, expecting him to order me to leave his apartment or at the very least, give me a harsh rebuke so the words that came out of his mouth seriously shocked me!

"Take off your clothes, Isabella, and get in. There is enough room for two."

The tone of his voice left no room for dispute and so hesitantly, I lifted my shirt and lowered the boxer shorts to the ground and folded them neatly, placing them on the vanity near the door. He opened the door of the shower for me whilst the water continued to run and so I got in fast to avoid too much water dripping on to the floor.

He pulled me into his arms and nuzzled his face into my hair which was now sticking to my back as it got pelted by the water.

"I must say I was quite surprised to see you there, Angel. I didn't have you down as that confident!" he smirked to show me how weightless the words were but I blushed anyway.

"Ehm, sorry. I didn't think before I came in and when I saw… uh… what I saw… my feet felt like they were bolted to the floor and I couldn't look away," I admitted shyly.

He smiled and titled my chin towards him and I couldn't help but realise that it was the same hand that was stroking away at his dick not so long ago!

"It's fine Angel," he whispered and placed a small kiss on my nose. The gesture was completely un-sexual but made my insides feel all warm and fuzzy.

I noticed his hard member was still bobbing in between us and looked down at it not so discreetly either – which was, of course, unintentional.

"You know you could see it even better if you were on your knees," he said as if he were making a comment about the weather, so blasé.

"What?" I gasped.

"Relax, Angel. I wouldn't ask you to do that. At least not yet. I told you, we are equals this weekend!" he chuckled and he rested his forehead on mine.

I nodded and felt like a right goober. Of course he was teasing me!

I felt slightly uncomfortable being naked in front of him and so crossed my arms over my chest, hiding myself from his view. He wasn't having any of that and so carefully pried my arms away and placed them at my sides.

"Don't hide your body from me Angel. You have nothing to be ashamed of – you're beautiful!"

His words instantly made me feel better and he could see how I visibly relaxed.

"Are you a virgin, sweet Bella?" He asked me whilst trailing open mouthed kisses from my ear to my jaw and back again.

I let out a small sigh and nodded tentatively.

"Perfect," he growled. "That means you truly are mine!"

"Why don't you just pee on me and be done with it. You sound like a frigging caveman!"

He chuckled and continued to lap at my neck, "Mmm, is it bad that I am glad no man has had you before? I will be your first."

"Slightly possessive… and creepy. I mean at least you don't have a shrine erected in the basement dedicated to me! Do you?"

He laughed jubilantly and the movement caused his cock (which was still rock hard) to rub against my stomach.

"No, no shrine."

"Well that's good," I told him, placated.

He smiled at me and picked up a bottle of body wash from an inbuilt shelf in the wall. He soaped up his hands and began to gently run the soap over my body, skilfully working on the knots in my back and easing all the tension from my muscles.

"Turn around," he breathed into my ear and I did so, obediently. He put some more lotion on to his hands and ran his hands down my front but not touching my breasts.

"Bella?" He whispered and I knew he was asking for permission so I nodded.

He ran his hands, slowly at first, over the swells of my breasts, avoiding the place I most wanted his attentions. After a few teasing strokes I thrust my chest out pointedly, hinting.

He tittered lightly but moved his attentions to my nipples none the less. It felt so good and I had to stifle a moan.

"No Bella. Let me hear you," he scolded and so on his next pass over the sensitive nubs, I let out an embarrassingly loud groan.

"I bet I could make you cum like this!" He bragged, teasingly, and I had no doubt that he could going by the tingling I felt at the apex of my thighs. "But I know a way to make you come even quicker. Have you had an orgasm before?" He asked me to which I shook my head.

"Please, let me give you an orgasm Angel. I can make you feel so good. I promise." He lowered his hand towards my core deliberately, allowing me time to stop him if I wished.

Regrettably, I halted his hand once he reached my naval. "You can't."

"I can't what?" He questioned, turning me around so I was facing him and crouching down so we were eye to eye.

"Give me an… orgasm," I blushed.

"Why not, Bella? That is kind of the point of our arrangement. Lots of sex… lots of orgasms."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just don't know how."

"How to what?" He was getting impatient now but he was doing his best to hide it.

"How to cum," I said, barely audibly. I felt ready to burst into tears, this is absolutely mortifying! I hooked my foot over the other and gnawed on my lip furiously.

He pulled me so that I was pressed into his chest and softly kissed my hair. "Oh baby, it's instinctual, trust me. Please let me try. If you want me to stop, I will." He sounded so genuinely sympathetic and for that, I was grateful. I hugged him loosely in return.

I nodded faintly and he shot me his mega-watt smile which caused a flood of liquid to run to my core.

His hand began its journey, descending between us along my stomach.

"I'm wet," I blurted out.

The voice in my head which had been whooping and hollering that I was finally getting somewhere, stopped in shock.

_His _eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Thanks for the warning," he smirked whilst biting his lip and trying chivalrously not to laugh at my awkwardness.

"Oh my God. I cannot believe I just said that." Talk about word vomit! I rested my head on his chest with shame.

"Don't worry Angel. You're nervous. I'm going to make you feel so good Bella. You can't imagine how good!"

He dragged his finger nails lightly over my abdomen before his hand finally reached its destination. He stroked me slowly, carefully, applying the lightest of pressures. He wasn't lying when he said it would feel so good!

I gasped and whimpered as he pressed harder against my folds, stroking a long finger along my slit and swirling gently around my clit. My hands reached up in front of me so I could tangle my hands into his luscious hair and tug on the ends, wrapping the longer parts around my fingers.

"Feel good Angel?" He whispered into my ear and I frantically nodded my head in agreement. I didn't realise anything could feel this way!

I could imagine the satisfied smirk that would cross his perfect lips but couldn't find the will to care how cocky he was. My God this man deserves an award, a public merit, anything to commemorate how skilled his fingers are!

On the next pass down my slit, he palmed open my folds and slid a finger inside of me, stretching me. I grinded down on to his hand to try and create more of this delicious friction.

"That's right baby. Use my body for your pleasure. Fuck my fingers," he crooned before licking my neck and placing strategic bites on my shoulders and neck like a fucking vampire.

Holy shit! Edward + dirty talk = the workings of my brain – ejfasdlbcjxkdvarktvgyc!

His hand which wasn't buried in my pussy was fondling my breasts and tweaking my nipples. These combined movements were pulling me towards some precipice that I had never been to before. It sent electric sparks to go zinging throughout my entire body and I closed my eyes in pure, simple bliss.

My breathing had now increased tenfold and there was a fire building in my loins. And then he added another finger whilst moving his thumb so it could stimulate my clitoris.

"W-w-what i-is that?" I spluttered out.

"Don't think about it Angel, just feel it. Let it go."

And I did, magnificently all over his fingers. I whimpered and thrashed about as the pleasure overtook me.

"That's it baby. Cum for me." He continued to pump his fingers in and out, helping me ride the wave of ecstasy.

I slumped against him, feeling like a ragdoll so I let my arms flop limply over the curve of his ass as he gently removed his fingers from inside me. He pulled me tightly to him so that my face was nuzzled in his chest and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me upright. He placed some small butterfly kisses on the top of my head and I inclined my chin and arranged my lips into a pout, wanting a kiss on my lips too. He complied, slowly tangling his tongue with mine before he pulled back and I watched as he shot me a mischievous wink and raised the fingers that were still coated in my wetness to his lips, sucking them ostentatiously. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Thank you," I mumbled against his chest, "That was…" I shook my head, unable to think of any adjectives to describe it. Some sprung to mind but they didn't seem to cover the feeling of euphoria. I decided to list them all of anyway. "Amazing, fantastic, phenomenal, mind blowing, just…wow!"

I felt his chest vibrate with silent laughter. "I think I should be the one thanking you, Angel. I've dreamed about finding a woman that can gush and squirt like you did just then!"

I was too exhausted to even blush!

"Do you want me to …ehm?" I gestured to his erection which was stuck in between us.

"Don't worry about it Angel. That was all for you. It will go down in a bit." He turned off the water and stepped out the shower, rushing over to the towel rack so that he could hold it out for me to snuggle into before wrapping his own towel around himself.

I dried off my body whilst he went to find us something to wear. He came back into the bathroom shivering but carrying some fresh clothes. He passed me a pair of boxers, grey sweats and a large white t-shirt whilst he donned his own grey t-shirt and black sweats, hissing when he pulled them over his erection.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to-"

He cut me off. "No, Bella. Seriously, it will go away in a minute."

"But, isn't it painful?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and placing my hands on my hips.

He had the audacity to look a bit sheepish. "Well, a tiny bit. But today was about you Angel."

I went to tell him where he could stick his 'it-was-only-about-you' when he spoke in his no nonsense tone.

"Do not argue with me Isabella. We don't have a lot of time and I was kind of hoping that we would get around to losing your virginity before I have to start dishing out punishments." He raised his eyebrows and I turned red.

"Ok. Can I see your playroom then?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

We were about an hour away from Forks and it was only half past five so we still had a lot of time to spare. One of the things that I learnt about Edward Cullen was that he drives like a maniac. At first it was bloody frightening, the buildings and trees flying past at an alarming speed but he never deviated even a centimeter from the middle of the lane so I managed to relax a little but I still drummed my fingers on the door uneasily.

"Just about how I was so lucky that you found me when you did." He looked slightly confused so I clarified my statement. "Outside the club on Saturday, when you saved me from James." I shuddered when I thought about what would have happened to me had he not arrived when he did. I stared out the window again and I held back tears. I wasn't even that upset but just the memory of how scared and how lucky I was made me emotional.

His eyes tightened at the mention of James' name and he gripped the steering wheel more viscously.

"Bella. I don't want you to go out when it's dark without adult supervision. Just until the police catch James. I still think maybe we should tell your father…"

"No." I told him. "Not happening."

He wanted to tell Charlie that I was nearly attacked by James but he just doesn't know Charlie. He would majorly panic and keep me on house arrest until I am forty. Not to mention what he would do to Edward. Despite the fact that he saved me, there is still the fact that he is my teacher _and _a Dom - Charlie would consider that highly inappropriate. Mix that with the fact that he is _my _Dominant and gave me my first mind-blowing orgasm this morning would definitely result in Edward behind bars for the rest of his life or if not, dead! I mean, as chief of police he is licenced to carry a gun!

"We talked about that," I continued, "The less Charlie knows, the better!"

He sighed. "I'm not happy with it."

"Please. I can't risk this relationship. I need a Dom. I need _you_ to be my Dom. If you told Charlie and ended up in jail, I would probably go to find another Dominant at one of those parties and come across James again." Lie. I wouldn't have anyone but him. Still, I needed to make my point. "He might get further this time without you to save me!"

His shoulders slumped. "Are you always so stubborn?"

I nodded and he smirked.

"Well, we can start working on that this weekend," he jested.

"So, how do we do this then?"

"You tell your father that you are staying with Rosalie or Alice. I pick you up from their house on Friday evening and we can drive to Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yes. I don't have a playroom in my house here in Forks," he sighed.

"Oh, ok. Then what?"

He smirked and looked me dead in the eyes, which was mildly worrying considering we were still travelling at over one-hundred miles per hour.

"You lose your virginity that evening." He said with such authority.

I gasped and he instantly looked cautious.

"You are sure you want this?"

"Of course." I want nothing more!

"We can be very 'vanilla' for your first time. Saturday and Sunday will be play times and then we'll drive back to Forks either Sunday evening or Monday morning. We'll take it easy but I _do _want to give you a full experience."

"That sounds perfect," I beamed. "Can we try out that flogger?"

Edward's playroom wasn't what I expected it to be. I had a ridiculous image of a dungeon with lots of torture instruments hanging from the walls and ceiling but actually, it was very modern. The walls were covered with black leather and the floor was covered in black shiny tiles. There was a large four-post bed against one wall with sheer white and black curtains and lots of cabinets (presumably filled with lots of toys) against one of the other walls. Another wall was covered in various suspension equipment, such as the Andrew's cross and there were a few ropes hanging from the ceiling. There was a thick, plush rug with one end tucked under the bed, presumably for on-the-floor-romps and there was a piece of abstract art from Picasso I think... or was it Kandinsky? Also, in the playroom, was a large wooden chest but he never did show me what was in there. There was an abundance of cushions and I saw an eye mask (most probably for the sub to wear when other senses are to be heightened) which was hung loosely over the door knob of the cabinet door.

When I was browsing through the playroom, I came across the section of floggers, whips, canes and crops lined up on the wall. There was one flogger which had suede tassels and I commented to Edward how I would like to try that one out first. He told me that it would be a good one to start with as I wasn't used to the pain is pleasure principal yet.

"Yes, we may" he replied with a small smile upon his face.

I could feel the moisture running south as I thought about it and so quickly redirected my thoughts so that I didn't ruin the plush leather car seat.

"Are you still hard?"

_Great Bella. So much for redirecting your thoughts!_

He choked a little and then looked at me in shock. "No, Bella. Is there a reason behind your enquiry?"

"Ehm, I don't know… I just, um, wondered," I stammered and blushed. My God, do I have no verbal filter?

_Quickly, change the subject Bella!_

"So when am I going to give you a hand job?"

My subconscious was repeatedly banging her head against the dashboard and I was seriously considering taking a leaf out of her book!

"Whenever we get to that, there is no rush." He sounded as if he were trying to hold in a laugh at my expense. Gah, I wouldn't blame him. I mean, can you say 'socially awkward'?!

"Oh. I was just thinking that you put your fingers ehm… in my… er… you know so I could… eh… return the favour?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Would it hurt very much if I opened the car door and jumped? I peered cautiously out of the window and saw the ground flying by beneath the tires. Yeah, maybe I'll wait until we get into town and then jump out and the traffic lights. We can't be far now; he drives like a maniac! I rocked to the side and thumped my head against the window.

He just shook his head in amusement at me. "Will I ever understand the convoluted workings of your brain, Angel?"

I scrutinized him as discretely as I could from underneath my lashes. His lips were raised into my favourite crooked smirk and his eyes were dancing with merriment. I raked my gaze down his torso where I could see the distinct contour of his chest where the material was clinging to his frame. This stood in contrast with the way his shirt was swamping my petite frame. Instead of being intimidating, it made me feel really feminine and secure in his presence. My journey down his body ended abruptly when my gaze reached his sweats. They were raised in the front right where his…

Holy Shit! That is his… Oh my…

Memories of our romp in the shower flitted through my mind.

"I thought you said it wasn't hard," I accused, pointing a finger at him.

He chortled lightly. "Well it wasn't until you started talking about giving me a hand job. Then I got excited."

"Sorry." I don't know why I am apologising.

"What for?"

Good question.

"Uhm… For not giving you release when you had your fingers buried in my…" I trailed off.

"In your where?" He asked, trying not to show his amusement.

I scowled at him. "You know exactly what I am talking about!"

"Are you insinuating that I am feigning ignorance just to get you to say a dirty word?" He mock gasped.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"C'mon, Bella. Where were my fingers buried?"

"My… my…pu… ehm...grrrrrr" I growled at him, " in my.. pu-pussy," I whispered and I slumped further into the chair in order to hide my face, which had subsequently turned red with embarrassment. I flipped my hair to the side of my face, thus forming a curtain.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Actually it is very _hard_! "You could have just said it the first time and saved yourself this hassle," He chuckled. "You don't know what it does to me to hear you say the word 'pussy'!"

I moaned when he said that and I clapped my hands to my mouth to prevent any more undignified noises from coming out. I then looked away, embarrassed. If it affects him similarly to the way it affects me, I think I do know! He sniggered and patted my lap not taking his eyes off the road.

"Can I… can I, ehm, touch it?" I gestured towards his dick and it twitched as if it knew I was talking about it.

"Fuck Bella. Don't say shit like that!" He gripped the wheel tighter and his eyes looked half crazed. He squirmed and it was _his _turn to chomp on his lip.

"Why?"

"Because I almost braked in the middle of the highway so that you could become very acquainted with it!"

Oh.

"Well... can I just touch it over your sweats?" I asked meekly, smirking internally. I was completely innocent, of course!

He breathed out heavily through his nose and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, something I noticed he did when he was agitated or fighting to gain control of his needs. "Later, sweet girl. We are nearly home."

I looked out the window to see that he was right; The 'Welcome to Forks' sign approximately three hundred yards away.

I nodded. I definitely wanted to feel him in my hand. Ha! I definitely wanted to feel him _in_ _me _but I suppose right now isn't the time so being in my hand will just have to do. It looked so hard but the in the shower this morning the skin felt so soft against my stomach; it made me curious...

We spent the rest of the ten-minute journey to Rose's house talking idly about books and films. It turned out that he was quite the geek, always reading when he was younger but his real passion was in music. I thought about when he played the guitar the other day and realised that he was probably good enough to play at concert level. He told me about how when he was younger and got stressed, he would pick up a guitar and write songs or just mess around on a piano.

He pulled up outside Rose's house and I noted gratefully that her parents weren't back from their trip meaning that I didn't have any explaining to do.

The front door flew open and Alice and Rose flew down the pathway and yanked the car door open, pulling me out and ensnaring me in their embrace.

"God, we were so worried about you," Rose sniffled.

I pulled back to look at her face and realised that she had tears in her eyes. Rose never cries. Ever.

Rose and Alice, who both usually look stunning no matter they were wearing, looked tired and weary and they both were dressed in comfy slacks and hoodies and Rose had her hair tied into a scruffy bun at the back of her head. Don't get me wrong, they still looked totally drop dead gorgeous but they looked exhausted.

"Hey, I'm fine. Edward saved me." At the mention of his name, both of them turned to look at Edward as he got out of his shiny, silver Volvo. They let go of me and ran over to hug him as well.

"Thank you!" They both squealed which caused him to blush. They looked like maniacs and at first Edward staggered backwards with his hands raised but he must have remembered the situation we were in and he placed his hands slowly onto their backs. We're not exactly in a teacher-student-no-touching position here.

"That's quite alright. Thank _you_ for suggesting to Bella that she should try out the lifestyle. I am very happy with my selection of a Submissive," he said, his eyes burning into mine. He patted their shoulders and they both stood next to me again, still beaming.

They both 'awwed' and I just shook my head at their antics.

"You know," Alice began, cocking her head to the side coquettishly, "You are the first guy I have ever seen that looks good in sweats and a tee with 'just fucked' bed-hair!"

"Ali!" I gasped whilst Rose sniggered. She didn't even realise how close to the truth she was about the just-fucked part. I swear, they were going to have a heart attack when I tell them what we did this morning!

"What," she asked innocently, "I was just stating the obvious."

Edward shook his head and chuckled, "Why thank you Miss Brandon."

"We have to keep this whole situation between just the four of us," I stressed, addressing them all. "No one can know that we are in a relationship, much less one of this… calibre."

The girls mimed zipping their lips closed and Edward just gave me the 'I'm not an idiot' look. He eventually just chuckled, gently shaking his head from side to side and put the tips of his fingers just under the waist band of his sweats.

"Bella, I need your cell phone number," he pointed his finger whilst clicking "and I should probably get yours too," he gestured to Rose and Alice, "just in case of an emergency."

"Aye aye, Captain," Rose joked but we handed out the respective numbers none the less.

I loved how nervous he looked around Rose and Alice. He kept shifting from either foot and looking at the ground. It ensured me that he was human and that despite him being a Dom, he still got a bit edgy around new people and I loved him for it. Although Alice and Rose aren't exactly _new _people, he has never spoken to them before in this context. I went to hold his hand delicately and he accepted it.

"Well, I should head back to my place and get ready for the days teaching," he sighed and gave me a brief kiss on my lips.

Alice yelped and then clapped her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed.

"I'll see you in class Bella. Alice, Rosalie."

"Rose. Just call me Rose."

Both me and Alice looked at her, shocked. She never let anyone she barely knew call her Rose. She must have taken an immense liking to Edward to allow that one!

"Rose then," he smiled. "Well then you both need to call me Edward, except for when we are in school of course!"

They both nodded to that and I thought about the irony. They were allowed to call him by his given name but I was to call him Sir, or, I shivered, Master.

"See you in a little while. Bye Angel."

The girls both gasped at the pet-name that Edward had given me and I gave them the 'I know – I practically wet myself the first time he called me that too' look.

Edward smirked, gave us a little salute with two fingers, a crack about the Captain joke that Rose made and then climbed into his sexmobile and drove off. He seemed to be getting more used to their presence but he still seemed a little awkward – well to me anyway, but that's probably because I have seen his true self and I know that he isn't usually like that but to the girls he was just a God of all things great.

"Holy Schmoly! He just kissed you!" Rose exclaimed.

"He did a lot more than that this morning," I muttered under my breath, a loaded answer.

They exchanged wide eyed glances and they looked like fish as their mouths simultaneously opened and closed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Alice practically shouted for the whole street to hear.

"Geeze Al, shut up a minute and I'll explain."

We walked into the house and sat down at the kitchen counter. They both gave me a very pointed look and I smiled as I thought of our frolicking in the shower. I slapped my hands down on the counter top in a "where to begin" gesture.

I told them about waking up in his bed and how he had changed my clothes so I was more comfortable and mentioned about him playing the guitar and how good he was. I told them about my freak out and how I ran off to which they gave me annoyed glances and Rose slapped her forehead in mock frustration as she got us drinks. We moved to the lounge so we could sit down on the floor as it was more comfortable. Alice whipped out some nail polish and she started painting my nails in a dark purple colour. I explained to them about the contract that we made yesterday and gave them a very detailed description of the make-out session on his couch. I hesitantly told them about sleeping in his bed and then smirked as I began to explain to them about the shower scene.

"He was doing what?!" Rose yelled, the pitch of her voice reminded me of an opera singer before she breaks glass.

"Jerking off," I said bluntly, watching Alice paint my nails.

"So, did you mention that you saw him when he came out of the shower?" Alice asked inquisitively.

"Ehm, see about that…" I chuckled nervously.

"Oh my God Bella!" Rose shouted.

"Wait! You're jumping to conclusions!" I held out my hands as if I were stopping traffic. "Basically, he was… pleasuring himself and I kind of went in for a closer look."

"Was it big?" Alice interrupted.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"Come on Bella. Dish it out a little. Is he hung like a horse or a hamster?"

"Well, you know I don't have much experience in that kind of thing! I can't really tell you but it did look massive!"

"Ask him. Most guys know what there dick size is –some manly pride and all that shit!"

"Ok. Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?" I sat there impassively until they signalled to me that they would keep quiet and let me continue. I was quite an impatient little bitch at times but I knew my girls could handle it!

"Well, so I must have made a sound or something because he opened his eyes and saw me standing there."

"Holy macaroni! What did he do?" Rose probed.

I blushed. "He told me to take my clothes off and get in with him!"

"Did you?" Alice asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

My flushed cheeks and my closed-lip grin must have said it all because they both started talking over each other and whooping and hollering with a few choice swear words placed in there for decoration.

"Go Bella!" Rose yelled.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed.

They were undoubtedly exuberant and seemingly rather relieved.

"So you had a shower with him?" Rose questioned, clapping her hands animatedly.

"Yup. And he gave me an orgasm. With his fingers!" I rolled onto my back and frantically kicked my legs in the air. Yeah... I was a bit ecstatic!

You could have heard a pin drop, the room was so silent.

I giggled and soon after, they joined in to so we were just three crazies rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Come on. Let's go and get ready for school. Bella can explain more as we do," Alice said after we had calmed down some.

I blew on my nails to further dry them some more and once Alice was satisfied we headed upstairs to Rose's bedroom and I told them about the playroom and the drive back from Seattle. They oohed and ahhed at the appropriate places and laughed at my expense when I told them how I asked if Edward wanted a hand-job in the car.

Alice and Rose told me about what they did whilst I was out having a good time. They just lounged about around town until they knew that I was ok and then they headed back to Forks. They spent the whole of yesterday having movie marathons and eating junk food – they even raided Rose's father's alcohol stash!

When it got to a suitable time to leave for school, we filed into Rose's car and set off. We all decided that casual-wear was the way to go and so we all just wore some jeans (Alice insisted on designer labels). Mine were dark blue with a green flowery dress top, Alice's light blue with a long black t-shirt and Rose's were black and she wore a skin-tight white t-shirt with long sleeves which clung tightly to her body and accentuated her curves.

We arrived five minutes before the bell was set to go and I looked around the parking lot for Edward's car. He wasn't here yet so he better get a move on. As if we had some freaky kind of connection, Edward's car drove in to the lot (going much too fast of course!) He stepped out of the car at the same time that the bell went so we all scurried off to Calculus. He was wearing black pants with a crisp white shirt with pale blue pinstripes, which highlighted the green in his eyes. He swung his scruffy backpack over his shoulder and headed off for the staff room.

Mr Varner was in a really good mood - that reflected my own - and so he allowed us to work in groups and listen to music. The next lesson was biology. We were starting a new topic about enzymes which was fairly basic. We filled in a few worksheets and watched a short clip on the ancient television screen. After the bell had rung, I rushed off to Spanish, hoping that if I moved quickly, the lesson would pass faster. A long hour later and it was time for lunch. I met the girls in the cafeteria and we talked about general gossip just to make sure that no one could overhear a conversation about mine and Edward's situation.

"Off to gym," Alice sighed.

Urgh, gym. I let my head flop back onto my shoulders in sheer desperation.

"Well, there's no point stalling. Maybe Coach Clapp will be ill again and we get Edward as a teacher!" Rose suggested, trying to boost our happiness.

That little shred of hope was dashed when Coach Clapp jogged out on to the field, out of breath and making small puffing sounds down the whistle that he held in his mouth every time he exhaled and ordered us to start running some laps again.

Groan! Isn't there something more interesting we could do? Tai chi? Dance? Yoga? I _certainly _wouldn't mind seeing Edward sprawled out on the floor and breathing deeply. I chuckled at my internal thoughts and carried on jogging.

What felt like hours later, he told us to stop and head back into school to get changed. The asshole just sat on the bleachers for the whole lesson and barked out orders. I'm even certain I saw him munch down an iced bun which he had obviously hidden in his jacket. He didn't participate in the lesson like Edward did. Sigh, Edward. I'll see him soon.

In my eagerness to get to English, I became clumsier that normal as I tried to get my normal clothes back on. Never the less, we were the first to leave the gym and I dragged the girls through the corridors to our English room.

I peered through the glass of the door to see if Edward was in there. He was on his cell phone and seemingly annoyed at someone. He kept rubbing his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose, obvious 'Edward-is-angry' movements. He let out a long sigh and hung up the phone, scowling at it when he was done. I wonder who that could have been. He flicked the cell phone across the desk angrily and it went flying off the edge. He rolled his eyes and groaned and got up to pick up the phone. I discreetly admired the way his pants clung to his ass and the back of his very fine legs. He slumped back into his chair and did the whole rubbing-temples-with-thumb-and-forefinger thing.

We walked with trepidation into the classroom, not wanting to disturb him but as soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up and he shot me his perfectly crooked smile.

"Hey Bella, Alice, Rosa... Rose," he corrected when she shot him a look. He smiled apologetically.

Suddenly he shifted completely, sitting up straighter and rearranging his features into a hard mask. "Isabella, stay behind at the end of the lesson for five minutes. I will give you some further instructions for this week. That was not a request."

Holy shit… that was my Domward making his first appearance of the day.

"Yes sir," I whispered, keeping my eyes lowered respectfully.

Rose and Alice exchanged wide eyed looks with each other whilst I shrugged at them. Get used to it.

Rose made a show out of fanning herself and Alice was pulling at the neck of her t-shirt as if the temperature in the room had suddenly increased by twenty degrees.

"Smoking hot!" Alice whispered to Rose, a little too loudly for my taste. I flashed a look at Edward and he smirked at me. Yup, he heard. Typical Alice!

The rest of the class trickled in slowly over the next five minutes and Edward began the class. We were comparing the way Shakespeare portrays the love scenes compared to the more modern day writing and how he is just as effective.

My God. Edward talking about sex is insanely hot! I noticed how his eyes would flash to mine often and he would smirk just slightly. I couldn't stop squirming about in my seat and his eyes would follow me, smouldering. The man knows exactly what he is doing!

"Ok, on your own, I want you to dissect this extract from Romeo and Juliet. No talking. You have ten minutes."

The class got to work and he sat at his desk and donned his reading glasses. I concentrated on my work for the first five minutes but then I could literally feel his gaze on me. I looked up at him and felt a strange compulsion to lean across the desk and stroke his perfect face just once. His eyes were burning green fire and he licked his lips very suggestively and stretched his arms behind his head so that his beautiful muscles were straining deliciously against the flimsy fabric. I let out a gasp and he smirked at me. Ass. I just hope no one saw me wriggling.

I decided to get a little payback and for once was extremely grateful of the low cut top that Alice had put me in. I pushed my elbows into my chest so that my cleavage was pushed together and leant forward so that he got a nice eyeful. I heard his breath hitch and winked at him flirtatiously to which he scowled in return. The sexual tension between us head just increased tenfold. I put my head down and continued working.

"Ok class. What did we get from that?" Edward asked hoarsely, pulling at his tie and running his hands briskly through his rugged sex-hair.

A few people put their hands up, including me. I put my hand up a lot for the rest of the lesson but he never picked me. The bell went eventually and everyone packed up quickly, eager to get home. I took my time, knowing that I still had to talk to Edward. A few annoying people also seemed as though they were deliberately taking their time so I had to slow down dramatically whilst Rose and Ali escorted them out of the room.

"Why do you never pick me?" I demanded as soon as the last person had left.

He raised his eyebrows and I knew I was crossing the line. I tried to soften my features and act more… submissive. "Well Bella. I would have picked you but after that little stunt you pulled when you thrust your breasts at me, not that I minded or anything, I was afraid that the minute I heard your voice I would throw you down on the desk and devour you!" he said bluntly.

Oh.

"I thought you were angry with me," I told him as if I was admitting a great weakness.

"No, not angry. Turned on."

I smiled to myself.

"So anyway. I wanted you to stay behind because I have certain instructions for you to follow this week." He stopped to make sure that I was keeping up so I nodded, indicating that he should continue. "You will go to the spa in Port Angeles, you may take Alice and Rose, and the people at the spa will know what to give you as soon as you give your name. You are to receive the treatments I have planned out, you may also have any other ones you all desire – the costs are covered by me. Understand?"

I nodded. Well, that doesn't sound too bad – a free spa trip with my bezzies!

"Also, you are to go to the gym after school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, again you may take company. You will receive a workout plan from the front desk which you are to follow explicitly and you will have a session with the trainer Pierre for an hour on each of the days."

"I understand… sir." My subconscious whined at the thought of going to the gym – _voluntarily! _Well... not _quite_ voluntarily...

"Good," he smirked, "just one more thing Angel."

"Yes?"

"I want you to touch yourself every night in the shower. Bring yourself to the edge of orgasm and just as you are about to fall over… stop."

_Mein Gott..._

I gasped and he grinned.

"To help you get control over your body," he explained. Under no circumstances are you to touch yourself in that manner apart from in the shower though. I will know Angel, believe me, and the consequences won't be good!"

I gulped, not doubting him in the slightest.

"And if I fail...to...stop?"

"You won't, Angel. You won't" he assured me.

I nodded uneasily.

"That is all, my Angel. Now head on home; I'll see you tomorrow in class."

I headed to the door, feeling slightly weak at the knees, and met Alice and Rose who both gave me questioning stares.

"Later," I griped, I don't think I could form a coherent sentence at the moment. I tugged on Alice's arm and hurried them both along the corridor, my eyes still wide with shock.

I told them what Edward was saying and they cheered when I mentioned the free spa trip that we were going to be taking but groaned along with me about the gym predicament. However they were stunned into silence when I told them about how I had to bring myself to the brink of orgasm every night but not fall over.

A full minute had passed before I spoke. "So, any advice guys?"

Another minute passed and I was starting to get worried about Rose driving if she was going into shock…

"Guys?" I prodded.

"Wowza!" Alice muttered. "Are you going to do it?"

"Of course she is Ali," Rose said, exasperated, before I could respond. I scoffed at her assumption but we all knew that I had to do it.

"Edward told me to do it; it's an order so I guess I'll have to."

"Ah Bella, you are quite literally my hero at the moment. You're all grown up now," she mock sobbed.

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly as she pulled up in front of my house.

I clambered out the car, dragging my coat with me, and said goodbye.

"Have fun tonight!" Rose yelled.

"But not too much!" Ali finished, wiggling her eyebrows.

With that parting comment, they sped off.

I shook my head at their childish antics but couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I picked up the key from behind the eave and let myself into the house.

"Dad?" I called, kicking off my shoes whilst balancing against the doorframe.

I heard a grunt of acknowledgement come from the front room. He must be watching the sports channel. I popped my head around the door and sure enough, he was practically glued to the screen. I decided to let him get on with it and so headed up to my bedroom to do my homework.

At six o'clock, I went downstairs to prepare some dinner for me and Charlie. I called him through when it was ready and heard the springs from the couch protest as he got up.

"So, how was your weekend, baby girl?" He asked.

"It was great!" I tried to be as vague as possible; he didn't need to know how great it had actually been. "Did you make any progress with the case?"

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Well, we have a possible new lead in Portland, Oregon so I am going out of state for this weekend again." He instantly looked more tentative. "You, ehm, you don't mind do you Bells?"

In fact, I had just let out a relieved sigh. That meant that I could spend my weekend with Edward without him being any the wiser. I hope he just interpreted it as a random yawn or something.

"I could stay behind if you don't want to be left at home again," he continued.

"No, no. Go, I can hang out with the girls again. You work on your case!" I encouraged him, trying not to sound so enthusiastic and hurt his feelings.

He exhaled loudly, "If you're sure."

He still didn't sound convinced so I fed him a little white lie. "I was thinking about sleeping over with friends again anyway." Well, I guess technically it wasn't a lie… I was staying with Edward who is sort of my friend, although I don't plan on getting much sleep! I knew however that he would automatically think I was talking about Rose and Alice.

"Ok then." He seemed much happier about the arrangement now that I had my own plans.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, taking a large forkful of lasagne and trying not to sound too eager to know.

When did I become such a good liar?

"Early Friday morning. I should get back on Monday in the evening sometime."

Perfect. I suppressed a gigantic smile by pretending to wipe some lasagne from my face.

We finished dinner and I sat in the front room with Charlie for a bit as I hadn't spent much time with him recently and when it got late enough for bed, I went upstairs all the while thinking about what I was going to do in the shower.

I stepped into the shower and lathered up my hands with moisturising soap. I washed myself as normal and then washed my hair too. Finally I built up the courage to touch myself.

It felt good, but nothing compared to Edward's fingers. I relaxed as I got into a rhythm a bit more. In, out, in, out, swirl around clit and back to the beginning again. After a while, I felt my breathing pick up and knew that I was close. There was a slight pressure in my abdomen but was barely anything compared to the fire that built up in my loins earlier today! I fingered myself a little more and stopped when I started bucking against my hand.

With a small sigh, I got out and towelled myself dry, mewling when I ran the rough fabric over my sensitive, throbbing flesh. Oh dear. That could be a problem.

Never before have I felt any compulsion to touch myself, but now that I have been with Edward, I find myself needing some form of release.

Grrrrrr. Damn him and his orders. I wondered if he was bluffing when he said he would know if I finished myself but instantly quashed the thought. I wasn't willing to take the risk if he said that I had to wait another week to have sex with him. I was still trying to let it sink in that I was no longer going to be a virgin after this coming weekend! I definitely need to make sure Charlie doesn't get suspicious!

I lay in my bed for a little while, thinking about where I slept last night and more importantly, who I was with!

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, my phone buzzed on my night stand.

I picked it up, expecting it to be one of the girls so an excited chill ran down my spine when I saw Edward's name light up the screen.

**You asleep Baby? Did you enjoy your shower? -E X **[sent at 10:54pm]

I typed a quick reply.

**I can't sleep. Wonder why that is? Any idea Sherlock? -B X **[sent at 10:56pm]

I could picture him smirking when he read my message.

**Why Miss Swan, I have absolutely no idea! ;) -E x **[sent at 10:59pm]

As if! Before I could reply, another text came through.

**Sleep Angel, it's late. Sweet Dreams – E x **[sent at 11:00pm]

I giggled like a little girl at his sweet words.

**Ok. Night night Edward, sir :) –B x **[sent at 11:04pm]

I turned my light off and snuggled further under my duvet when my phone buzzed again.

**Don't let the bed bugs bite – that's my job :P – E x **[sent at 11:07pm]

I let out a bark of a laugh and clutched my phone to my collarbone. Trust Edward to spoil his sweet words with an outrageous comment. But I guess it's all part of his charm!

* * *

**What did you all think of the lemon - I didn't want to put a warning at the start of this chapter because it would have given it away ;)**

**Let me know what you think - love it? Hate it?**

**Please R&R :) **

**-SCxx**


	10. Anticipation

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know it has taken me ages to get this chapter out but RL has been a bugger. Please drop me a review at the end. Thanks again to my awesome beta Vicky for pushing me to write this chapter – you are my rock :) x**

* * *

Anticipation

I woke up the next morning feeling very relaxed despite the fact that Edward worked me up so much last night. I smiled just thinking about our texts. I rolled over reluctantly to look at the clock and quickly decided that I could lie in for another ten minutes before I needed to get my ass out of bed. Of course, Alice had other ideas.

It shocked me at first when my cell vibrated against my breast – I must have fallen asleep clutching it last night – and the pleasure that spiked through my body like there was a hotwire that connected my breasts to my groin made me jerk up in my bed like I had been tasered – I guess in a way I had! My face was mildly painful as well and I used my phone as a mirror and saw that I had a phone-shaped imprint on my right cheek. Fucking fantastic!

I plucked the offending object from my mattress and glared at it when I saw Alice's name flashing at me.

**Picking you up in ten. No objections. Getting ready at Rose's. Love you xxxxx **[sent at 6:47am]

I glared for a minute at my cell, feeling that my gaze should have reduced it to cinders. I looked away with a huff at the muted light coming from my window and got up whilst firing off a quick reply to Alice. If I ignored her it would just result in one very annoyed pixie and that is something anyone with a brain would want to avoid! I rolled my eyes and sloped out of my bed, the warm pit of heaven. I left the duvet hanging haphazardly off the edge and couldn't find the energy in me to sort it out.

After brushing my teeth and grabbing a quick shower, erring slightly as to whether I was supposed to follow my nightly routine set out by Edward now as well and then deciding that it was solely an evening affair (I probably wouldn't have had time anyway), I threw on some mismatched clothes knowing that Alice would find me something to wear when we got to Rose's house and donned my chucks.

I skipped down the stairs in a not-very-merry manner and buttered myself a slice of toast, leaving the house just over ten minutes since I got up – a record.

I was just locking the door when Alice pulled up by the curb and soon, we were flying down the road (like Mr Cullen, Alice had little inhibitions when it came to speed) heading towards the nicer side of town with the bigger houses.

"You really are lucky to have a fashionista for a best friend you know. Frankly, I find your dress sense appalling!" She exclaimed spitting out the last word and shaking her head with disappointment. She eyed me up and down with mock disdain whilst picking out the dirt from underneath her nail with a look of distaste. I do wish she would pay attention when she was driving but I trust her none the less.

I rolled my eyes. "Cheers Ali."

She giggled slightly and I joined in too. Deciding to lighten the atmosphere even more, I turned on the radio and turned to our favourite station.

"I love this song!" Ali squealed and immediately reached for the button to turn the volume up. She rolled down all of the windows in the car and sang at the top of her voice and in awe of her enthusiasm, I joined in. I hung my arm out of the car window and patted the door in time to the beat of the song. I nodded my head along too and when the chorus came along, I'm not ashamed to admit that even I, Bella Swan, closed my eyes and yelled the lyrics out at the top of my lungs. Shortly afterwards, though, I sunk back into the chair and cringed over my out of character behaviour.

We pulled up outside Rose's house and I saw two cars in the drive. Hmm, it seemed that Rose's parents were back.

Alice turned to me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking about and together we smiled sadly, a silent remorse for our best friend.

I got out of the car and was halfway to the front door and ready to jab the doorbell with my extended forefinger when I realised that Ali wasn't behind me. I turned around and saw her struggling to get a bag that was twice her size out of the trunk! It appeared she had, somehow, got her pixie foot stuck under the case which was still in the trunk!

With a start I recognised the shiny gold bag that was sticking out of the zipper which was protesting against the strain of being so full. It was the same bag that we used before junior prom and the same one that we used on Saturday when I got ready for the party. Holy Shit. They were going all out to glam us up for school. My eyes widened with horror as a shiver that was nothing to do with the uncharacteristically cold September morning ran down my spine. Bella Barbie was about to commence.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"You have majorly gone overboard with this!" I huffed as I scrambled into the back of Rose's car.

"Mind your hair!" Alice tittered, fluttering her hands nervously around my head, poised to fix it at a moment's notice if I knocked even one little hair out of place.

Rose smirked at me. "Come on Bella, live a little. Just think, by the end of the day that man will have epic blue-balls and may even fuck you on his desk!"

"Rose!" I gasped.

"Just telling it how it is!"

The entire journey to school I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest like a petulant child who has been dragged away from the Disney channel to go grocery shopping with their parents.

"Sulking won't get you anywhere," Alice chided, waggling her finger at me and shaking her head.

"It makes me feel better," I grumbled mostly to myself but the girls heard anyway and laughed at me which caused my face to slip into a pout.

"Aw Bella," Rose sighed, "You look fuck hot and if this doesn't work, then I will go on a date with Mike Newton!"

Alice and I made simultaneous 'yuck' faces and the three of us giggled at the thought. Rose would slaughter him!

I was dressed to the nines in a tight black mini skirt which would totally reveal my ass if I bent over, so I made a mental note not to do so, and an emerald green halter-neck top (no bra) which, and I quote, 'makes my boobs look fantastic!' Paired with the tiny outfit, I wore some strappy sandals with a small wedged heel that made my legs look like they went on forever. My make-up was done to perfection, slightly minimalistic as I didn't want to look like a slut, but made my eyes pop and my lips glisten subtly with a thin layer of foundation disguising the faint bruises on my face that were caused during my attack. My hair was brushed and then back combed giving me a 'just-fucked' look and after some major convincing done by Rose and Alice, they persuaded me to wear a scanty black lace thong – I was hoping that my clumsiness wouldn't make itself known today so I didn't flash the whole of Forks High!

Rose and Alice made a plan to drive Edward, Mr Cullen I corrected myself, wild with lust for me so that he would fuck me to the moon and back this weekend. I tried to tell them that that was the plan anyway but I think they were just looking for any excuse to dress as sexily as possible, hence they pretended that they couldn't hear me.

When we got to the school both Rose and Alice climbed confidently out of the car looking stunning in their mini-skirts and tight tops whilst I hesitantly climbed out of the back, hugging my arms around myself to protect myself from everyone's prying gaze. I constantly tugged my skirt down to no avail. It simply refused to get longer.

"Lose the arms Bella," Rose said, leaning against the car door and thrusting her breasts out, "Confidence is sexy!"

Everyone stared at us as we walked through the crowded lot and to the door.

Rose, of course, sucked up the attention she was getting and fluttered her eyelids at every guy we passed and Alice just grinned the entire way, showing her perfect pearly white teeth. I strolled alongside them both with a blush staining my cheeks, unnerved by the out of character attention I was getting.

"You look hot Bella," someone shouted from behind me, I didn't turn to look who. I ducked my head and moved to cover myself with my arms again.

"Don't even think about it Bella," Rose growled in my ear. Both her and Ali linked one of my arms in theirs and practically dragged me down the corridor towards our lockers.

I stopped at my one, Rose and Alice moving a little further down the corridor to theirs when I felt a hand on my ass and an arm snake around my waist. I knew it couldn't be Edward as we were in a crowded area and so I instinctively stiffened. My eyes widened and I heard a voice behind me.

"You look so damn fuckable Swan. Let's go to the changing rooms and I'll pop your cherry," Mike growled loudly into my ear. Several people turned to look at us with interest. I spun around to face him, hatred in my eyes.

I squared my shoulders and pretended to be Rose. "Get your hands off me Newton! Go find one of your whores," I lifted my hand to indicate towards the small crowd that was gathering to watch us and Lauren and Jessica who were standing at the front, "-to fuck, one that is satisfied by your four inch dick which ironically, is situated on your head!" I raised my eyebrows in a do-you-have-anything-else-to-add gesture and eyed him speculatively. My inner-self was clicking her fingers in a Z-shape as though I was in one of those cheesy American cheerleader films.

"Why you little bitch," he growled, yanking me painfully towards him. He snatched at my hand but then he extended his arm and lunged for my waist.

Oh shit! Plan back-fired!

My inner sub-conscious reviewed me with pursed lips before shrugging and giving me a you-got-yourself-into-that-situation-so-you-can-get-yourself-out-of-it-too look. I leant back as far as I possibly could and tried and failed to keep a brave face.

I looked up with frightened eyes at him and he sneered down at me whilst memories of the other night flashing through my head; the wind biting at my exposed skin, the harsh chafing of a stone wall against my back, the steel arms pulling me into the dark…

"What is going on here?" A loud voice boomed making the whole corridor stiffen with fear.

I looked up to see a tall man with massive muscles and a tattoo covering his entire shoulder looking between me and Mike.

Under his icy gaze, Mike let go of my body and I slumped back against my locker and exhaled loudly.

"No-nothing sir. I was just…ehm… leaving…" Mike stuttered before turning as if to run away.

"Oh no you don't," the monster man said, holding on to the scruff of his shirt, "I think you owe the lady an apology!"

Mike looked at me with fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, truly I am. I don't know what came over me!" He then looked at my saviour for acceptance and he must have seen it as he scuttled off down the corridor, closely followed by his group of friends. His legs moved quickly and I watched him go as he repeatedly snapped his head back at me and my saviour with terror on his previously smug face.

"Alright everyone, shows over," Mega-man clapped his hands and the whole school jumped in fright. Everyone dispersed apart from Ali and Rose who had only arrived at the same time as the man who's name I still wasn't sure of, otherwise they would have stepped in and beaten Mike up for me.

I accepted hugs from the girls and turned to thank the man.

"You are more than welcome sweetie. The name's Emmett," he extended his hand for me to shake and for the first time I really looked at him. He had brilliant blue eyes and short, curly black hair. He was also insanely muscular and very tall, like Edward I thought offhandedly. When he smiled at me, his dimples flashed in his cheeks making him look like an oversized and cheeky toddler. I shook his big, strong hand and then slowly withdrew it still in awe of his sheer size.

"Bella," I said, "And these are my best friends Alice and Rosalie." I indicated behind me. He looked up and a slow smile crept across his face that made his dimples dance.

"Hello girls." He held out his hand to both of them but his eyes were unerringly drawn to Rose's beauty. I watched them with amusement and then nearly fainted with shock when Rose's cheeks coloured ever so slightly. Oh my God! Rosalie Hale blushing! A definite first! I looked at Alice who was also looking at me and we both smirked at each other. I noticed that Alice was bobbing up and down on her heels ever so slightly. I stifled a giggle and turned my attention back to Emmett.

"So," Rose began in a seductive tone, "What are you doing here? You look too old to be a student but I haven't seen you teaching at all." She covered up her apparent shyness towards Emmett very well. She shook his hand and both their hands lingered on each others' for a second longer and they paused and look at each other in the eye. I think I saw Rose melt a little and I glanced, cheekily towards Alice.

"Oh, I just dropped in to see my little brother at his new job." He rolled his eyes after the slight pause. He raised his hand the back of his head and his muscles tightened. I spotted Rose's attention was drawn to his muscular arm. "The idiot decided that he wanted to teach English for a year before working at our father's company."

"Wait, your brother is Edward Cullen?" I queried. Emmett raised his eyebrows at me and my notorious blush made its way across my cheeks again.

_God Bella, you make yourself sound like you are stalking the dude!_

"Adopted brother," Emmett agreed, nodding his head before his gaze was drawn back to Rose like a magnet. Every time Rose caught his gaze she would immediately drop her eyes to the floor but then look back up with a mixture of seductiveness and embarrassment.

Oh? This was news to me. My eyes drifted into the end of the corridor and glazed over. I didn't realise that Edward was adopted. My mind was drawn to what James said the other night about Edward Masen… that must be his real surname then! I then thought of what he said about Edward nearly dying. I considered asking Emmett about that comment but then decided that would arise a lot of unwanted questions like how the hell I knew such a personal detail!

The bell rung and shook me out of my stupor.

"I guess we have to go to class," Rose said in a resigned tone.

"Alright then girls," Emmett looked between us, "See you around and stay safe." He said the last bit directly to me and I blushed.

"Well, that wasn't how I planned for this morning to go!" Rose said once Emmett had left our sight.

"What, you mean meeting some guy and mooning over him like Bella did the other day at Edward or Bella's near rape by school jock/ jerk?" Alice cocked her head to the side and looked at Rose in a cross between amusement and creepy I-knew-you-were-going-to-meet-the-man-of-your-dreams-I-am-omniscient.

"It wasn't near rape! I was holding my own!" I protested loudly.

"Fine," Alice conceded, "Maybe not near rape but slight molesting… And incidentally, I am so proud about what you said to Mike! I mean, it was pure genius! But then you freaked…" Both me and Rose sighed as Alice carried on. "And that Emmett is one of Edward's brothers… I mean, how perfect is this?!"

"Perfect how?" I questioned.

"Well, you get Edward," she said looking me dead in the eye, "Rose can have Emmett and I'll have the other brother!" She threw her arms up in the air like it was a done deal. "He said in the first English lesson that he enjoys spending time with his brothers, plural, so I assume there is more than just Emmett. The two we have seen are both gorgeous so I assume the other brother will be too!"

I raised my eyebrow incredulously. "Urgh, newsflash Alice, you haven't actually met him…"

"Oh but I will. This will all work out… trust me!" There was no reasoning with her when she got like this.

"Sure Al, let's go to English. Edward will be really annoyed if I am late!"

I looked over at Rose as we walked down the rapidly thinning corridors as she had been uncharacteristically quiet during our discussion. She looked over and saw my curious gaze, giving me a small smile and mouthing something at me. All I could make out was 'Emmett… fuck-hot…reverse cowgirl…' I think I caught the gist of that!

"You ready to blow Edward's mind?" Alice asked with a wink. Oh, the plan… I had forgotten about that since my near assault at the lockers.

"Sure. Let's do this." I pulled down my skirt as far as it would go and pulled my top up so that I wasn't flashing my boobs everywhere but not so much that I was exposing the bottom of my midriff. I fluffed my hair slightly and took a deep breath before entering the room. Was I out of my mind?

It was already completely full and everyone's eyes turned to look at the three of us as we walked through the door looking more like models for 'hookers-R-us' than sensible school students.

I took great satisfaction when I saw Edward look over at us from where he sat reading at his desk, his eyes popping out comically as he took in my attire. Just one look at his perfect physique had my juices flowing – literally – and my nipples hardening under my thin halter-top.

I looked to the back of the room in a fluster and saw Mike Newton sitting with his group, trying furtively to look everywhere apart from at Rose, Alice and myself whilst other guys in the class blatantly ogled us. I'm sure Alice and Rose were reveling in being the center of attention but I however felt so self-conscious. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. That very familiar tingling and burning sensation I have a habit of getting. I went to cover myself up with my arms but Alice somehow noticed even though I was behind her and she snapped her hand around my wrist discreetly so as to stop myself from hiding behind my arms.

Edward cleared his throat as we sat down. "You are late girls. I would like you to speak to me at the end of the lesson." I was surprised when I saw him glaring at me with a look of disgust on his face instead of appreciating the low cut of the top and the shortness of the skirt. Oh my God… does he think I look horrible and trashy?

My self-doubt came back and hit me ten-fold and I cringed down low into my seat. I pulled out a large book from my bag and used it to cover my chest and neck area. The look on his face… it was as if I didn't match up to all the girls he has had before. I mean, a God like Edward would be surrounded by all the beautiful women with the perfect features and a perfect body so why the hell would he settle for little Isabella Swan? My heart sank and ached. Oh god… with a sharp intake of breath I wondered if he would want to cancel our contract… but he has seen me naked and he didn't seem to be turned off by my body then, on the contrary, I distinctly remember the effect I had on him in the shower that morning… I was so confused and just could not make head nor tail of what was wrong! He is so hard to read!

I spent the first five minutes of the lesson worrying. Rose shot me a look which clearly said 'what the fuck is his problem' and I shrugged in reply. I couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried.

Edward seemed a lot more agitated than usual and I wondered what was different about this morning. His left leg kept bobbing up and down rapidly (using the ball of his foot as a spring pad) and he couldn't sit still for two seconds. He scratched the back of his neck, extended his arms and placed his hands on his knees then he swung his head between his arms with a long exhale of breath, his cheeks puffing out slightly. Of course, there was my clothing issue but also, I remembered, he had a visit from his brother so maybe that is where his angst is coming from.

"Ok, so the task is up on the board. I want everyone to be finished by the end of this lesson. Absolute silence!" He snapped as he sunk back into his chair and stared at the ceiling and let out a heavy sigh.

I began to work with a small exhale but couldn't seem to write anything of consequence. After ten minutes I let out a huff of frustration and screwed my piece of paper into a tight ball and pushed it forwards on my desk, reaching for another piece and beginning my essay again.

Five minutes passed and I only had three lines written down on my sheet. What is wrong with me? I have never had any kind of writers block before, English seemed to come naturally to me!

I looked up when I heard some frantic scribbling coming from in front of me and saw Edward put his pen down before picking it up again and chewing nervously on the end and then looking at me with indecision warring on his features. His eyes harden when he caught my eye and he looked discretely over my shoulder to the back of the room before passing me a note just like he had the other day. Although the other day he wasn't looking at me with loathing, I thought bitterly.

I shakily extended my hand and grasped the folded over paper, looking at it as if its mere presence was revolting. I was terrified of what was written down.

**Would you like to explain to me what the **_**fuck**_** you think you are wearing?**

I scrunched up my nose and looked at him confused, my brows forming a worried expression on my face. He was pointedly looking away from me. With a small sigh, I scribbled a hasty reply.

**Ehm… clothes?**

I sent the paper back to him and he immediately read my response and pursed his lips. I slowly started to work again, conscious that he was going to respond soon. I bit my lip slightly and twiddled my fingers.

**Is that what you call it? That skirt is practically non-existent and your top is revealing WAY too much cleavage – I can even make out your nipples through that flimsy material. Why aren't you wearing a bra? You can't know this after knowing me for only a short time but I'm telling you now Isabella: I am a VERY jealous person. I am possessive over my property and I am a NEVER want to see you flashing what's mine around at all these pre-pubescent boys who have no qualms over ogling your tits! I am disappointed to say the least, Angel!**

Gulp!

_You have fucked up big time Bella!_

A flood of relief went through me when I realized this was only about his dominating persona and not his disgust with how I looked. I felt a bit silly that I didn't pick up on the issues sooner. It was similar to what happened yesterday when I revealed some cleavage to him in the lesson and he went bat-shit crazy and wouldn't pick me to answer any questions. He explained at the end that it wasn't anger, just lust and I felt bad doing a similar thing today.

**Oh God. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that at all when we were getting dressed. I just wanted to look pretty… for you… I had a massive lapse in judgment clearly and I am so sorry, sir. **

I hoped he would forgive me as I tossed the note on to his desk. I watched his expression as he read the note and his eyes visibly softened. He smiled slightly at me as he passed me the note again.

**You always look pretty, my Angel. You don't need to dress up to do that. But you do look fuck-hot and it is taking all my self- restraint to not throw you down on this desk and ravage you! I believe that you weren't too familiar with the concept of cunnilingus and in my current state of mind, I wouldn't be objected to licking your sweet pussy right here on my desk with the whole class as an audience!**

I let out a strangled half choke and lots of curious eyes looked up at me. I blushed and looked down at the offending note on my desk. How to reply? I looked up at Edward who was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his smirk. He lent back in his chair and watched me write my note, still failing to hide his ridiculous grin.

Ass.

**Ah, but then you would end up in jail and what would I do? Conjugal visits? And besides, I think that I still need to repay that favor first! Are you hard, sir?**

I don't know what possessed me to write that, maybe wanting some payback for the way he made me feel in his last note. I reread the note and shook my head gently, scoffing lightly before I tossed it on to his desk and watched his reaction carefully, relishing in the way he shifted slightly in his chair and let out a deep breath, his eyes dilating slightly.

Sooner than I thought possible he passed me the note back.

**Harder than you could ever imagine; I should have worn looser slacks – this is agony! I don't know if I will be able to wait until the weekend before I fuck you, Angel. Can you lean forward a bit more? **

His request sent fire-bolts straight to my core. I made the most of my little peep-show, overly dramatizing it all. I pushed my elbows into the sides of my breasts so that they were squished together with the thin material of my top gaping slightly at the front. I held eye contact with him as I leant forwards and picked up my pen, sucking in the lid in what I hoped was a seductive way. I fluttered my eyelashes which had been coated in Alice's mascara. His eyes darted swiftly between my mouth and the swells of my breasts which were close to falling out of my top at this moment!

He swallowed loudly and I saw his legs fidget. Hehe… I am truly evil…

He looked down at the desk suddenly and scribbled out another note rather rapidly and messily.

**As much as I would love to continue with these messages, I think that you should probably get on with your work… I don't want you to fail and right now, I really want to fuck your tits! Or throw you down on the floor and mount you…**

Oh shit! I am going to spontaneously combust if he keeps it up (hehe, no pun intended!)

**I wouldn't mind! On the contrary, I would encourage you to act upon these desires in the VERY near future before I drown myself in the copious liquid currently gathered in my panties!**

Hmph, stick _that _in your pipe and smoke it Mr. I-want-to-mount-you-like-a-wild-animal!

He picked up my note and read it, pursing his lips in amusement but with fire in his eyes.

**WORK! NOW ISABELLA! THIS IS NOT A REQUEST!**

I looked up at him and shrugged before looking up at the clock. Holy shit! We only have half an hour left! I quickly scanned the class to ensure no one had been watching our saucy note passing. With a sigh of relief that everyone was engaged and preoccupied by their essays I picked up my pen again and began to write, actually being able to form worthwhile ideas now that I knew the reason behind Edward's previous ire.

When it got to five minutes before the end of the lesson, the majority of the class, including Alice and Rose, had already given in their essays at the front of the room. I was one of few who were still writing and I still had a lot more that I wanted to say!

The bell went and I looked around and noticed that everyone was finished. Shit!

"Ok everyone, on to your next lessons," Edward said, indicating to the door and smiling around at the class. He had seemingly recovered his good mood! "Quietly please as some people are still writing!" He continued when someone called over to their friend from the corner of the room. They looked up repentantly and shuffled out of the room.

That left me, Edward, Rose and Alice as us girls had all been asked to stay behind at the beginning of the lesson for being late.

"How much longer do you think you need, Angel?" He really needs to be careful when using that pet name at school. I don't know if he is doing it consciously or if it is just so ingrained in him. Is that is what he called all of his submissives?

"Probably another twenty minutes?" I guessed and he nodded slowly as if he were contemplating something.

"I have a free for the next period so if you want, you can stay and finish your essay," he told me.

"But what about my next lesson?" I questioned, silently praying that he would tell me I could skip it as I had no inclination to go to gym!

"What is it?"

"Gym."

"Hmm, well you are going to the gym three times each week," he raised his eyebrows and waited for me to confirm so I ducked my head once in agreement. "So I think it won't kill you to miss one lesson. Do you want to stay here as well," he directed towards the girls and they immediately grasped the opportunity to avoid the running track _again_.

"We were planning on going to the gym after school today, tomorrow and Thursday with Bella," Alice chimed.

"And we are going to the spa after the gym on Thursday," Rose butted in.

"Good then!" Edward clapped his hands together, "I need to prepare for my sophomore class next and I will talk to your gym teacher to explain your absentness. Do you two have work to do?"

"Yes, sir!" They both grinned. We were clearly all running on a high off bunking… well, sort of bunking!

"Bella, you finish that essay. Please keep talking to a minimum and once you have finished, I will address the issue of your lateness and your clothing… or lack thereof!"

I blushed and looked down at the desk. What else does he have to say? I thought we covered it all in the notes! Rose and Alice looked at each other in bemusement and I fought to hold back a laugh at their expressions. Looks like they just realized that their plan backfired big time!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

It took me a total of twenty-seven minutes to complete the essay hand it in. Rose and Alice were playing BDSM hangman in Ali's notebook – I kid you not! Edward took off his reading glasses and smiled at me as I gave in the work and then leant forward in his chair so that he could see what Alice and Rose were writing.

He pursed his lips and rested his chin on his hand. "I know what it is," he told Alice who was two strikes away from losing. So far she only had a few letters and a clue from Rose: "They also come in a nipple variation!"

_E_I_A_ /_AM_S

I looked at it too and like Ali, I had no clue. "What is it," I asked him.

He smirked and indicated for me to come over to him. When I got round to his side of the desk, he indicated that I should sit on his knee. I cast an anxious glance at the door but thankfully, there was a notice covering the small window and I remembered that after everyone had left the lesson earlier, Edward had locked the door. Hastily, I perched on his knee and he lifted my hair away from my face so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Something that I want to use on you soon," his voice ignited that now-familiar burning within me; his lips tickled my ear and he fluttered his tongue out onto the edge of my lobe. "Genital clamps." He moved one of his hands so that it was rested high on my thigh whilst the other one curved around my back so that the tips of his fingers glanced against the swells of my breasts.

My mouth formed an "O" shape and my eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh cut it out you two!" A voice startled me from my erotic thoughts.

I glared at the annoying pixie but knew that logically, Edward wouldn't do anything like _that_ in front of my two friends anyway. She shot a wink at me and stuck her tongue out like a lizard before even more rapidly whipping it back in again.

Edward appraised me up and down quickly before shrugging out of his black jumper that he was wearing over his white shirt and gave it to me, indicating that I should put it on now.

"Wear this kind of attire when we are alone together or when we go to the club," he breathed whilst running his finger over the low neck line of my top. "People there know not to ogle someone else's property!"

'Property!' I though indignantly but with a sigh, I slipped the jumper over my head and with great satisfaction, I noted that it smelled exactly like him. Hmm, he may not get this jumper back!

"So are you going to help me or not?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my Edward induced haze.

"Miss Hale?" Edward asked for permission to help her.

"You may help her out as long as you call me Rose!" She said with an expression crossed between exasperation and amusement.

"Ok _Rose_," he gave her a boyish grin and lifted me off his lap and into his chair as he moved lithely around the desk so that he was stood behind the girls. I watched on in amusement as he filled in the gaps, shooting me his signature crooked smirk once he was done. He proudly clicked the lid back on the pen and then smugly crossed his arms.

"Genital clamps… really?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows at Rose who had the right to look slightly embarrassed. "I gave you handcuffs and you give me fucking genital clamps?"

"Well, they are used in BDSM! Probably more than handcuffs so therefore, my answer was better. You're just bitter that I managed to guess yours without the use of outside help!" Rose snarked back jokingly.

"Ok, calm down you two!" Edward intercepted, "Although technically Rose, it really depends on who is in the scene as to what instruments are used. For example, I'm most fond of natural filament rope as a binder, it's tougher, whereas my friend Benjamin prefers to use shackles and chains!"

No one quite knew how to respond to that one so settled for a polite "ah."

"So, anyway. Shall we address what happened earlier?" he said, raising his eyebrows whilst walking over to some desks that needed to be shifted back into their places. With a jolt, I thought he was referring to my experience with Mike but then figured that as he didn't have a broken nose when I saw him earlier, Edward mustn't know about that one and therefore he must be talking about our lateness and clothing. I winced internally and hunched my shoulders slightly.

"Go for it," Rose said, gesturing with her hand for him to start talking, probably still smarting from the fact that Edward disagreed with her comment about the frequency usage of genital clamps.

He squared his shoulders and perched on one of the desks he just straightened. "What you are wearing is not appropriate for school," he said as if he was commenting on the weather, his voice bland and his ire well hidden.

"Why?" Alice demanded. She was clearly acting defensively about her creations; she had put a lot of effort into making us look how we did this morning!

His voice was harder this time, "You are all revealing far too much flesh!" He turned to look at me, his eyes blazing. "If I had a collar on you Isabella, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after today!"

I gulped. "S-sorry?"

Rose and Alice exchanged wary glances but I could tell their eyes were smiling just slightly because of the seriousness of the situation. We three were always ones to start laughing at the most inconvenient times. I shot them a crazed expression before lowering my eyes and staring at Edward's feet.

"I don't want anything like this to happen again, alright? I am going to let you off this time, possibly because I have had time to calm down and rationalize during the lesson, had I have talked to you all at the beginning I believe you wouldn't have fared so well! Your ass would be the same colour as your cheeks, Angel!"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but wisely shut it again after Edward shot her a glare that would have had me running for the hills had it been aimed at me!

"Are we understood?" He finally demanded after a minute of silence.

We all nodded and whispered our agreement.

"As for your lateness, I assume you have a valid excuse?"

"If you want to blame someone, blame your brother!" Rose exclaimed indignantly her eyebrows raised and gave him a smug "I'm innocent and right" look.

"Emmett?" He seemed to look a little wary at the mention of his presence. I wonder why?

"Yup, Emmett." I said.

"Rose was all over him like a rash!" Alice giggled whilst Rose choked in embarrassment.

"I was not!" She protested.

Alice and I just raised our eyebrows at her and she blushed.

"Hmm, my brother does have a thing for blondes…" Edward mused whilst tapping his finger comically on his lips. "And he _is_ single."

"Not for long if Rose has her way!" I chimed in, enjoying myself at Rose's expense as she has time and time again over me and Edward.

"Well, he is the same age as me so you aren't too young for him," Edward said to Rose, smiling gently to which she returned a timid smile.

"How old are you Edward?" Alice asked, cocking her head to one side and eyeing him up and down.

"How old do you think I am?" he said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Twenty-four?" I guessed and Rose and Alice agreed with me.

"Actually, I turned twenty-three in June."

Wow, he is so young, only five years older than me!

"So, Emmett is also twenty-three? Are you twins?" Alice asked. What was she going on about? Emmett told us that they were all adopted! With a start, I realised that Alice was feigning ignorance in order to get Edward to want to dish out somthing personal about himself. And I doubt he would apreciate knowing that we talked about him with his brother!

"Ehm, no…" He rubbed his hands through his hair nervously, "we were adopted, all three of us. It's the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispered the last part to himself but I still heard him and one look at the girls confused faces confirmed that they also heard him.

"All three of you?" Rose was as curious as I was.

"Yes. Emmett, Jasper – who is my other brother – and myself. Em is oldest as he turns twenty-four in December and Jasper will be twenty-four next March."

"Do you all get along well?" Alice inquired, clearly thinking about the prediction that she made earlier.

"Very well. They are my best friends…" he sounded wistful, sad even, as he talked about his family.

"And your parents?" I was curious that he hadn't mentioned them yet.

"My mother, Esme is the most wonderful woman I have ever met… so compassionate. And my father Carlisle… they are the most kind, decent people…" He stroked his chin with his thumb as he spoke. "I am going to work at his company after this year teaching English, Cullen Enterprises."

Cullen Enterprises… it sounded familiar…

"Holy Shit! I should have picked up on this sooner!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and throwing her arms up in the air after slapping the sides of her head. "Your father is Carlisle Cullen? THE Carlisle Cullen? As in the billionaire Carlisle Cullen?"

He had the nerve to look a bit sheepish. "Ehm… yes?"

"Wow, I did not know that!" I was shocked and impressed at the same time.

"It's no big deal. My family's wealth doesn't determine who I am as a person!" He justified.

"Hang on; I thought Carlisle was a doctor?" Alice challenged.

"He is, but he inherited the business from his father when he retired and my brothers and I were keen to continue the company so he just kept it running smoothly until we were old enough to take over."

What is it with this family and their multiple jobs? First Edward as a teacher and entrepreneur and now Carlisle as a CEO and doctor! It's enough to make your head spin!

"It turns out he had a real knack for business and made a load of money while he was at it but his heart is in medicine and for that, I hold so much respect for him!" He said and you could hear the compassion in his voice but I detected a certain sadness behind his words too. "He was the doctor that found…" he trailed off abruptly as if he just realized that he was still speaking.

"Anyway, why were you adopted?" Rose asked after a while. It seemed as though she had been pondering that question for a while but was unsure whether to ask.

Instantly, you could sense the difference in Edward. He seemed to shut down completely; his eyes tightened and developed a glaze whilst his lips thinned.

"That is personal, Miss Hale!" He snapped, getting up and storming over to his desk. "Besides, you should be using this free period to do some work rather than talking to me. No more talking!"

Wow! Talk about shift in the atmosphere! He had gone from open and friendly to angry and defensive within a mere few seconds.

Alice wrinkled up her nose as we sat down hastily in our normal seats and pulled some homework out of our bags and Rose shot me a look which clearly said: 'I wonder what crawled up his ass!". She curled her upper lip in distaste and I bit the inner part of my lip in response.

Twenty minutes passed in an awkward silence, us girls too scared to even whisper to each other and Edward looking like a Greek God marking our classes essays at his desk with long, angry strokes of his pen.

When the bell went, we hastily got up from our seats and waited expectantly for Edward to say something. When he didn't even look up to acknowledge us, I admitted defeat and we all headed off to our next lesson.

I felt an unfamiliar tightening in the back of my throat and my eyes burned with unshed tears. My lips quivered uncontrollably but I manage to prevent myself from blubbing in front of him. I don't know why, but I hated that he wouldn't even look at me.

My shitty day had just got even shittier!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"Fuck him! If he can't open up, tell him to stick his _fuckin_g contract up his _fucking_ ass-hole!" Rose ranted as we all sat on adjacent exercise bikes in a large, busy workout room at the local gym.

I had just spent an hour with my personal trainer, Pierre, learning how to kick-box after picking up my workout plan from the front desk that was supplied by Edward and now I joined the girls who were using various exercise machined in the main workout room.

"That's a lot of fucks!" Alice giggled.

"I'm not going to judge him on not being open when he hardly knows me Rose!" I said slowly, considering each word as I said them. "I want him and when I was with him in the shower that time, it just felt… right!"

"Give him another chance Bella and you, Rose."Alice raised her eyebrows at Rose like a disappointed adult, "I'm sure he will be fine tomorrow. Maybe we just hit a sensitive topic." she said, her being the rational one for once.

"Yeah, but he didn't need to be so damned _rude _about it!" Rose spat.

"Well, in all fairness, we hardly know him and you asked him why he was adopted! That's a little bit heavy for one of our first proper conversations with him," Alice sighed.

Rose narrowed her eyes and let out a small humph before powering away even harder on her bike, gripping the handlebars like a maniac. Or a psychopath…

I knew logically, I wouldn't give him up after something as irrelevant as this. I mean, it would take a thousand grown men to be able to pry me away kicking and screaming from him and they would probably still struggle; Rose was just being over protective as usual.

We were considering the most likely cause of his adoption and figured that his parents were probably involved in some kind of accident which he must have witnessed and it caused his post-traumatic stress or something to think about it. I could understand that and, unbidden, an image of a small bronze haired boy crying over the bodies of his dead parents popped into my head.

My throat tightened. Yes, this must be the cause of his hurt!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The rest of the week passed swiftly, and before I knew it, it was Thursday and the girls were coming with me to the spa for the treatments planned out by Edward.

When we drifted into class yesterday, I was extremely wary of how he would act around us but I couldn't catch his eye contact at all at the start. He had picked one of Mike's crones from the back of the classroom to distribute our essays and I smiled giddily as I got mine back and read the post-it note that was stuck in between pages two and three.

**A+. Excellent work Bella :) Sorry about yesterday, my past is a… touchy subject. I promise I will explain sometime – just have some patience, Angel. Edward x**

I shot a small wink at Rose to let her know that things were OK, which was a good thing as well because she was clutching her scissors tightly in her hands and glaring at Edward's figure as he pinned some posters to the wall nearest the door. Whilst I highly doubt many people could do much damage with some blunt safety scissors, Rosalie Hale was another matter!

"Helloee? Earth to Bella!" Alice waved a hand in front of my face and I realized that we were parked in front of a large, well-manicured building with a high-end look about it. Edward clearly picked the best of the best spa for me to go to!

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the note that Edward gave me."

Rose smiled at me sheepishly. "Yeah, so I may have been a bit hasty in judging him. Give him time like he suggested. I just don't want you to end up like me and Royce King!"

Last year, Rose had been crushing on one of the seniors, Royce King. He was popular and sporty but turned out to be an absolute jerk. He spewed off a load of lies to Rose about how he had a really damaged childhood and used her sympathy to take her virginity that night at prom. It turned out, he had a bet with his mates on who could de-flower the most virgins in three months. So I understood Rose's protectiveness; she wouldn't want anything like that to happen to either me or Ali!

"Just a bit hasty Rose! You were all for cutting off his balls with your safety scissors!" Alice cried loudly in exasperation causing several people in the reception if the spa to shoot us haughty looks.

"Christ! Keep your voice down Al!" I hissed.

We got to the desk where a fake, blonde bimbo with boobs the size of Brazil looked us up and down with distain.

"I'm sorry, we only serve clientele who can afford our prices and have a reservation," she sneered.

"Wait, so you aren't even going to ask if we have a reservation?" Rose glared at her.

"Well, do you?" She asked in a patronizing tone as if she were addressing a bunch of petulant toddlers.

"Yes, the name is Bella Swan!" I told her in my most posh voice and took great satisfaction when she gawped at me and stumbled over her apology, dishing out a sheet from underneath her desk and pointing me in the direction of the changing rooms with an overly friendly, 'is there anything else I can do for you?' to which Rose shot her the bird.

I read the sheet in front of me and saw that he had prepared for the possibility of Rose and Alice coming with me, giving us times and names of where we were going.

**Hot tub **

**Manicure/ pedicure**

**Swedish massage (Bella with Hannah, Alice with George and Rose with Holly)**

**Brazilian wax (Bella with Tracey, Alice with Imogen and Rose with Jamie)**

I noticed that I was the only one who didn't have a male to care for me and knew that it was Edward's possessiveness, the same one that didn't allow me to wear revealing clothes shining through.

"Well, he certainly has everything planned out!" Rose nudged me and winked, clearly hinting at the Brazilian wax!

We changed into the small, fluffy white robes and threw our sweaty, gym workout clothes in a locker before heading towards the hot tub. It was strangely empty – or not so strangely if you think about it! Edward must have also planned this so that no one would see me sans clothes apart from the girls. Does his dominance know no bounds?

We padded over to the large hot tub and Alice and Rose eagerly shed their robes, not embarrassed by their nakedness in the slightest and I followed their example. I sunk down into the warm water and closed my eyes, listening to the soft classical music that was coming from the speakers. After five minutes of talking and relaxing, two staff members (women of course) came in with a tray of champagne and chocolate coated strawberries. Now _this _I could get used to!

As I took my drink and a strawberry, I idly thought about the drinking restriction but as the staff didn't say anything and the girls were clearly overwhelmed by this development, I decided to let it slide and sipped the bubbly liquid.

We stayed in the water and talked about every topic under the sun before we climbed out, put on our robes and headed towards the adjoining room where we were pampered and buffed, our nails being done in a French manicure.

This only took about ten minutes and then we each went to our respective rooms for our massages. I lay down on the bed face down and covered my ass with the towel supplied and a slender, young brunette girl came into the room.

"Hello, my name is Hannah and I will be your masseuse for today," she said in a chirpy voice.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I didn't know what the courtesy was for being practically naked and face down in front of her and I didn't think that holding my hand out was the appropriate idea so I just turned my head to the side and smiled.

The massage was heavenly and I was highly considering marrying the girl, well, her hands anyway. My mind flashed to images of Edward's hands and where they have been on my body and so I reconsidered again. If I was going to be doing any marrying, it would be to Edward's hands!

I met the girls outside their rooms and we held hands as we headed towards our impending doom of wax removal! We gave each other good luck hugs as we went into our own rooms to await the beautician or whatever they are called.

I wanted to die when the slightly older woman came in and lifted my robe to expose myself… down there! She began by trimming the hair until it was nice and short and then she started to wax up the offending area and adding one of the strips all the while making idle chatter.

"I'll count to three and then pull it off, ok?" She asked and I nodded, steeling myself for the pain by tensing all my muscles.

"One…Two…" She began.

"Wait!" I yelled and she stopped and looked at me. "Where are the Mississippi's? You don't count Mississippily?" I was practically hyperventilating and was reminded of the 'Friends' episode where Ross gets a spray tan.

She pacified me by assuring me that she would count in Mississippi's and I relaxed slightly.

"One Mississippi… Two Missi-"

"Fuck!" I shouted as she pulled the strip off halfway through the second Mississippi. "You didn't even get to three!"

"Hush, it hurts less if you aren't expecting it!"

I apologized for my swearing and told me not to worry as she hears it all the time.

We went on that way until I was completely bare whilst I shouted out an expletive with each stage.

After she was done and left the room with an ominous 'until next time' (as if I am ever going through that again, bitch) I pulled my robe down to cover my sensitive flesh, wincing slightly as I did and waddled out of the door to wait for the others. Rose was already there waiting and she stood with her feet spread shoulder-width apart, obviously trying to get some relief and so I followed suit as we waited for Ali.

Muffled yells could be heard from her room and I looked at Rose as we both winced in sympathy for our best friend. After about five minutes, a short, Asian girl came out of the room and smiled politely at us before continuing down the corridor followed by a shuffling Alice one minute after.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes slightly red from crying in pain. We all hobbled towards each other for a group hug.

"I'm _never _going that pain again! Ever!" Alice said emphatically.

"Yep, shaving is definitely the way to go," Rose agreed.

"Do we want to do anything else?" I asked, shifting my weight to the other leg and grimacing when my robe rubbed against me uncomfortably.

"I think we should have a head massage," Rose suggested and so we all moved slowly in that direction.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding and a warm sweat covering my body. I was so close!

Touching myself in the shower and leaving myself on the edge for the fourth night in a row was leaving me close to combustion and always seemed to incur sexual dreams.

I decided to shoot off a quick text to Edward knowing that he was unlikely to pick it up until later this morning.

**Just thought you would like to know… Tonight I am losing my virginity to a semi-evolved being ;) B x **[sent at 2:56am]

I jumped when my phone vibrated .

**Are you making a crack about my caveman antics? Are you trying to make me horny? It's working! E x **[sent at 2:57am]

Oh God! Now I am even hornier!

**Maybe just a slight jibe – see you tomorrow :) B x **[sent at 2:59am]

I considered getting my new vibrator out from my cupboard where I stuffed it a couple of days ago.

Sod it! I turned my bed-side lamp on and got up, padding quietly across my room and reached out for my vibrator, sitting on my bed cross legged and turning it over curiously. I turned it on to low and it jumped about in my hand making an insistent buzzing sound.

I turned in up slightly and began to pant as I drew it closer to my bare, moist center under the covers.

"You alright in there Bells?" Charlie's voice called as my door opened.

I lunged at my electronic razor which was conveniently situated on my bedside table and switched it on and made a show about shaving my legs.

"I heard a noise and wondered what it was?" Charlie explained as he stood in my doorway, the room illuminated by my lamp.

"Oh, you probably just heard this," I said as I held up my razor and waved it around. "I was just… ehm… shaving my legs."

"At three o'clock in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ehm yeah." I sounded like I was lying to my own ears and worked to sound more convincing. "I forgot to do it before I went to bed and I might forget to do it in the morning so I thought I would do it now."

"Oh, ok." He said. "I was just leaving for Portland for the case." That explains why he is prowling around at this hour. "So… ehm… I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah Monday," I agreed. Please leave.

He gave me a half smile and left my room, closing the door behind him.

Bloody Hell! I threw myself backwards on my bed.

Mental note to self: Do not masturbate when father is around.

* * *

**So please leave a review – I love reading them – and I promise that it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out! :) Next chapter will be the big one – Bella's night with Edward so if you leave a review, I will make it as lemony as possible (more reviews=more lemons) ;D**

**Lots of love**

**-SC xx**


	11. Tonight's the night

**Thank you to those of you out there who have reviewed this story. Getting a review is better than a naked Edward in a bubble bath! Well... maybe...**

**Thank you to my BETA Vicky... I have said this every chapter but I will say it again: Without you there would be no story so thank you for all your hard work :D**

**Another shout out to MCRshortstackedme. Thank you for all your support of the story and for being a great friend too :) If you aren't reading her story 'Giving In', I suggest you get yourselves over there now and read it! Vampward/Darkward/Domward... she has it all!**

**See you at the end :) x**

* * *

Tonight's the night

"Wait!" Alice held her hand up as if she was stopping traffic and I blinked owlishly at her. She had a slight frown from concentration on the incredibly arduous task of getting me to cooperate when it came to beauty sessions. I looked over at Rose who was brushing through her hair at the mirror. She caught my pleading gaze and rolled her eyes which told me that she was on Alice's side.

I scowled at her and Alice came running back after a minute with a small makeup bag which she rummaged through, tossing aside a few mascaras and lipsticks until she produced a pink lip gloss. She went all "Lion King" on it as she held it in the air in triumph and then carefully applied it to my lips whilst smiling happily. I popped my lips after rubbing them together gently to smooth it out.

"Now you are perfect!" She exclaimed redoing the lid on the lip gloss. She clapped her hands rapidly before skipping off to find her shoes.

I stood up and stretched, my legs cramping a little as I stood up after having retained my sitting position for about half an hour. My knees and back clicked rather grotesquely – what? I'm only human! After one of the girls' torturous Barbie Bella sessions, one can't help but feel stiff!

As per Edward's orders, I continued to wear more conservative clothing so he didn't freak out on me like he did on Tuesday but the girls refused to let me cover up too much. I was literally stuck between a rock and a _hard_ place.

_Or at least you want to be Bella! _

Urgh, my subconscious has been unbearable; making lots of snarky comments at me as I knew that tonight's _the _night! The thought send pleasurable shivers up my body. My mind drifted back to when I was in the class room and he mentioned his want to use a certain piece of equipment on me. I snapped out of the thought as I saw Rose give me a slightly puzzled look as she wondered why I was grinning like a maniac.

I wore skinny jeans, under Rose's command, which were practically spray painted on to my legs and a tight V-neck beige knit sweater. My hair was loose and had a gentle curl at the end so it sat comfortably below my shoulders. I wore a few bobby pins just to keep some fly-aways from the front of my head in place. My ensemble was finished by a pair of simple, flat ballet pumps and some conformist jewellery, just to add a touch of "pazaz" in Alice's words.

I had texted Edward this morning to ask him what I should bring tonight and so all my stuff was packed into a large, red rucksack, just a toothbrush and a few changes of clothes.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently as Rose and Alice discussed the pros and cons of different designers; like I cared in the slightest! I tapped my foot expectantly, waiting for their answer.

I got an amused glance from the pair of them and we set off down the stairs.

"So, tonight then, eh Bella?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows and jabbed me playfully in the side with her elbow.

We ended up having a miniature sex-101 in the car and I was re-told the stories of when the girls lost their virginities at prom last June. Rose had been used by an arrogant asshole who was more interested in getting into her panties than getting to know her and Alice's experience was also severely lacking! In her own words 'he was a great guy until it came down to it when he gave two pumps and a squirt!'

"Somehow I doubt Edward has a problem with stamina Al!" I reasoned, giving her a knowing look and a wink.

"True," Rose consented, "you need to give us all of the details when you get back. Literally, I want to know everything!"

"Sure Rose," I placated her.

"Seriously Bella, we want to know how many times he makes you cum," I blushed brilliantly as she said that and Rose gave me a 'get used to it' look. Alice was still wittering on about all the things I need to tell her and so I just tuned it out.

"Did you hear any of what I just said Bella?" Alice frowned.

I looked at her guiltily. "Maybe?"

"Bella!" She shouted, "This stuff is important!"

"OK Al! I will remember everything that happens and let you know on Monday morning; I'm staying with Edward for the three nights and he'll drop me off at Rose's before school."

"Three nights of hot sex!" Rose cheered and I smiled at her uncharacteristic, Alice-like enthusiasm.

"I can't wait," I told them shyly because I really couldn't!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

The day passed surprisingly quickly and I spent my lunch time talking through sexual noises with the girls. They both may have only have had sex a few times each since they lost their virginities but, in their own words, that doesn't mean they haven't had a little _fun _in between!

Apparently, I don't want to sound like a porn star so being overly loud was a no-no. On the other hand, I have to express my like for whatever he is doing so that it boosts his male, caveman ego. Moans were acceptable as long as they weren't too loud, grunts were encouraged and swearing and saying his name were key! Panting was also quite good, and making some comment about how big he is would be really good for his self-esteem!

Mind you, I don't know if he needs any more compliments about his sexpertise; if he gets any more big-headed he won't be able to fit through the door!

I was enjoying our conversation and the tips were definitely useful but I drew the line when I was asked to demonstrate my 'pleasure noises' so they could assess how well I took in the information.

The bell rang for the last lesson of the day and so we all made our way to the English rooms.

"Miss Hale, can you write the date on the board please?" Edward asked as he bustled into the English room ten minutes late and looking very flustered as he carried a stack of books which were wobbling precariously in his grasp as they towered above his head. He looked adorable!

He caught his foot on the leg of a desk and nearly toppled over completely but, before he face planted the floor, he managed to recover himself whilst the books still balanced on his hands and chest. I swear, this man should be a waiter or belong to the circus! Shooting a glare at the offending leg of the desk, he blushed and continued his path to the desks in the center of the room.

The girls shot me an "aww" expression and I smiled like a ten year old whose crush just asked her out.

"Sure, Mr Cullen," she said as she got up and wrote the date in her own personal calligraphy. Friday 23 September. I had been waiting for this day for what feels like a millennium!

Edward managed to place the textbooks on his desk without dropping them and ordered Tyler Crowley to hand them out.

As Rose sat down next to me, she whispered in my ear how hot Edward looked today and I had to agree. He was wearing my favorite of his shirts, the navy blue one with black pinstripes, and his black slacks which hung enticingly low on his hips. His hair was as messy as usual and he was wearing his black rimmed reading glasses to top it off!

_So fucking hot!_

"Thank you Miss Hale," he said as he indicated a long finger towards the board, and didn't I know just how long those fingers were! "Can you all read pages thirty to thirty six please?"

He sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair before picking up his own book and reading it through.

After the whole class had finished reading, he launched into a detailed lecture about the interaction between minor characters in the play. I looked around to see that everyone was scribbling away frantically and so I also took as many notes as possible.

He finished talking fifteen minutes before the lesson and let us use that time recreationally as we had had a very intense lesson. The classroom was bubbling with noise of conversations that weren't even remotely related to school. It was hard to hear myself think but I loved not having to be a slave to Romeo and Juliet analysis anymore.

"So why do you think he was late?" Alice turned to face me.

"Ehm… I don't know." I racked my brain but could not come up with a solution.

"Didn't you say he had soccer on Fridays at lunchtime?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah!" Damn it! I missed him goal keeping this week!

"Shit! If I had remembered, we could have all gone to look for my gym shirt this lunch time," Alice sighed sadly whilst shaking her head slowly.

"Mind you, our lunch time was put to good use," Rose smirked.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked from where he sat in front of us, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes darted around the room for a fraction of a second just to make sure no one thought anything was going on.

"Sure," I shrugged as I got up and walked around so I was standing next to where he sat.

"Where and when should I pick you up?"

I thought about that and realized that I didn't need to bring my rucksack to school with me as I couldn't just hop blithely into his car in the middle of the parking lot. That would definitely cause rumors to spread like wild fire!

"I think we are all going back to Rose's house so you can pick me up from there," I said slowly, planning it as I spoke. "Rose's parents have a charity ball tonight that starts at eight o'clock in Portland so they have probably left Forks already. Then they are going to go on and visit relatives in San Francisco and will come back on Wednesday which means that Rose and Alice will have the house to themselves this weekend."

"Rose's parents seem to be out quite a lot," Edward commented, a small 'V' forming between his eyebrows.

I sighed, "Yeah, Rose has the house to herself practically every weekend!"

"Hmm," he mumbled, he looked away in thought and scratched his chin wistfully.

"Well anyway, you can pick me up at four?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He grinned at me salaciously and winked and then immediately checked to see if anyone had saw. I continued after I saw him breathe a slight sigh of relief.

"Do you remember where Rose lives?" My voice was a breathy whisper, a reaction to the carnal longing in his eyes. Oh yes, tonight is going to be fabulous!

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"You got everything, B?" Alice asked again.

"Yes," I sighed in exasperation.

"I'm so excited!" Rose jumped up and down whilst clapping her hands.

"You're excited?" I looked at her with an amused expression. I had passed excited a long time ago! There was a part of me wondering if it will hurt a lot but the other part of me was rejoicing.

We were broken out of our mini mother's meeting type communion in Rose's lavish hallway by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Good luck Bella!" They both said, giving me thumbs-up and smiling with reassurance. Alice enveloped me in a heartfelt embrace before gently pushing me towards the door.

I gave them a half smile as I went to greet Edward. He stood there with his thumbs hooked into the pockets of his jeans and his dark green sweater was rolled up to his elbows, exposing his toned forearms.

"Hi," I breathed, overwhelmed by his beauty.

"Hello," he smirked after appraising me up and down. I hadn't got changed like he had after school so I was still in my jeans and jumper combination. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. Oh yes – I've been ready for ages.

I was sorely tempted to strip right here and demand he takes me now but I don't think the girls would appreciate that visual too much!

"Bye Bella!" Alice and Rose said at the same time. I swear I saw Alice welling up with emotion…

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Rose grins at me.

"That doesn't cut it down much!" I laughed and she shoved me teasingly before engulfing me into a rare hug.

"Have fun," Alice whispered into my ear as I hugged her goodbye again.

I closed the door behind me as I left and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked to his car. I noticed with a shock that he wasn't driving his silver Volvo. In its place, quite frankly was a monster car. It was sleek, black, intimidating and just so very Edward.

"Aston Martin Vanquish," he informed me after taking in my wide eyed stare. I checked my lips surreptitiously for drool. Edward behind the wheel of this just makes me even hotter for him! I clamped my thighs firmly together to stop any of the sexy stuff from pooling in my panties.

He opened the passenger door when we finally reached the car and bowed exaggeratedly. "Milady," he said in a mock haughty voice wafting his hand dramatically in circles before holding it out for me to use to lower myself into the seat.

"Thank you kind sir." I nodded my head at him as I shuffled as elegantly as I could into my space.

"So you like your cars?" I asked him once he got into the driver seat.

He gave me a boyish smile. "I love them!"

"What do you need two cars for anyway?" I asked him. My vehicle paled in comparison to his automobile collection!

"Different occasions," he said smiling and looked at me out of the corner of his eye as if deciding whether to tell me something. "And I have three cars not two," he finally admitted as he started the ignition, the car purring slightly as he accelerated out of the drive. I braced my arm against the dashboard and spread my feet out to steady myself using the interior to maintain a steady position. I had forgotten how manically he drove!

"Three! What model is your third car?" I gasped in disbelief.

He looked a bit sheepish. "An Audi R8…"

Holy shit! An Audi R8! That car probably cost more than Charlie's house! "Well, talk about being in a consumer market!" I squeaked causing him to laugh.

"I like to drive fast!" He said as if that explained it all.

"I noticed!"

He turned to face me and rolled his eyes melodramatically.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I screeched and he just smirked at my terror and put his put on the accelerator even more sending us shooting over the speed limit.

"If you think we are going fast, Angel, just wait 'til you take a ride on my Ducati!"

"You ride a motorbike?" I asked and he nodded with a wink. Why did that confirmation make my panties so wet?

We talked for the rest of the journey and the time seemed to fly by as the night drew over us like a dark blanket. Soon, the twinkling lights of Seattle greeted us and we sped through the streets, heading towards Edward's penthouse.

He pointed out the club as we drove past and I saw that there must be some kind of function on tonight as there was a whole queue of scantily dressed women lining up outside.

"Amateur Dom night," Edward told me as he noticed where my attentions lay.

"And you weren't going to go?" I asked, feeling bed if I was keeping him from attending.

He looked fairly wounded. "Do I look like an amateur to you?"

"Um, no, sorry," I stuttered.

He pulled smoothly into the underground parking garage of his building and into one of his ten parking spaces in between a large black SUV and his black Audi R8.

He got out the car without saying anything so I frowned and opened my door, slinging my backpack over my shoulder when I stood up.

Edward looked affronted as I stood by his side and a small "V" appeared between his brows. "Bella, I am a gentleman. That might surprise you as I want to do lots of un-gentlemanly things to you and I have the written evidence," he smirked, "but just remember to wait in the car, I will open your door for you."

I blushed and looked down. Might as well start with my submissive routine now. "Sorry, sir."

He lifted my chin with his index finger and gave me his rare shy smile. "For tonight, I'm just Edward, the guy you are losing your virginity to. Tonight is going to be completely vanilla. I don't want you to ever regret your first time!"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness and took his proposed arm as he led me towards the elevator.

"But nor do I ever want you to _forget _your first time" he said, winking at me and nudging me lightly in the ribs with his arm. I smiled back at him and slid my hand down his arm to hold his hand.

"You know, I've always wanted to have sex in my elevator," he mused as my heart thumped audibly in my chest. Holy cow that's hot!

"Soon," he added with a smirk as he looked at my panting state.

The ding of the elevator signaled its arrival and we got in with me never lessening my hold on his arm. As soon as the doors closed, a feeling like a thousand electric bolts flooded my system and I felt an overwhelming urge to touch his face, his perfect sculpted lips…

I looked up at him and he was eying me with identical hunger.

"What-" I began but I was interrupted as his lips smashed into mine with a groan, his warm lips as smooth as silk and moving with mine in a delicious dance that made the coil deep in my stomach pull tighter. I snatched a quick breath as the side of his lips momentarily left mine before he came crashing back into me.

His tongue swiped along my lower lip and I immediately granted him access to my mouth. He did something amazing where he seemed to wrap his tongue around mine and tug causing a pleasurable tingle to run down my spine. One of his hands snaked up my back and wrapped itself into my hair, securing my face to his whilst the other one made its way downward to the small of my back where he bowed my body into his. His sheer masculine force pushed me into the wall and it felt perfect. His mouth didn't leave mine until we both had to breathe but we soon clamped our lips together in a passion-filled kiss. I didn't have as many qualms as he seemed to about what was polite and gentlemanly as he said, so one of my hands clutched at the shoulder of his jumper and the other had made its way so that it was rested on his nice, firm ass. I have no clue when I became so brazen!

The ding of the elevator broke us away from our passionate embrace and a middle-aged man with a thin moustache stepped in. He was clutching a brown briefcase in his left hand that swung by his legs. I looked at the panel on the wall and saw that we were only on the twentieth floor, just over half way.

The man looked us up and down, noticing Edward's arm locked possessively around my waist before scanning up my body and settling on my breasts. It felt like my flesh was crawling with bugs. His gaze unnerved me and Edward could tell, clearing his throat loudly and glaring at him when they locked gazes. He straightened up and pulled his shoulders back. I wasn't wearing anything revealing but the thought of what must have been running through that man's head disgusted me. I shuddered and tucked my head nearer Edward's armpit so I could feel safe.

We ground to a halt at the thirty-second floor and the man got out after giving me one last longing glance. I snuggled further into Edward's embrace in an attempt to shield myself from his ogling and Edward rubbed my arm gently in a comforting gesture. Edward's scent made me feel quite dozy as it was so relaxing and soothing but I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

When we started moving again, he reached over to the buttons and quickly typed in a code for the penthouse,the keypad making light beeping noises as he keyed it in. That's funny; I didn't have to do that last time!

The elevator slowed and the doors slid smoothly open to reveal a large lobby like area with an ornate looking arch that lead through to the grand living room. I realized that that must have been a private elevator solely for the residents of the building and that is why Edward typed in the code for the penthouse.

He led me over to the same couch that we lounged on together when we watched 'Forrest Gump' together and made out for the first time. He smirked at me as if he could read my mind.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked once I sat down.

"Ehm, maybe it's safer if I am in control of the kitchen?" I said timidly, hoping he wouldn't take offence.

He blushed and looked down and the floor, nervously shuffling his feet. "Yeah, I don't really cook."

'I noticed,' I thought dryly.

"So do you just get take-out every night? That isn't very healthy," I said, wagging my finger jokingly at him causing him to chuckle slightly.

"Well, sometimes. I have a housekeeper who cleans and cooks for me during the week when I am in Seattle and, at my place in Forks I go out to eat or call for a Chinese or pizza every day."

"What about weekends?" I noticed that he said that his housekeeper only cooked for him during the week when he is in Seattle, he didn't mention the rest of the time.

He planted himself onto the couch in the same seat that he sat on when we made out.

"Most of the time my, er, mom cooks my meals and I freeze them and just heat them up when required," he admitted, the tips of his ears turning red. He 'walked' his fingers across the leather arm rest of the couch, his other hand scratching the back of his head. He looked away from me with embarrassment.

"So you can work the microwave?" I teased him, cooing at him with my forefinger.

He scowled at me and pouted, "I'm not a complete retard!"

"I never said you were." I held my hands up in mock innocence as I got up and headed towards the kitchen. "Did your mom cook for your submissives too?" I questioned.

"Ehm, no. The submissive would live with me in my apartment and they would cook at the weekends and Ruth, my housekeeper would cook during the week still."

"And when you ended with a submissive, you would ask your mom to cook for you again?"

"Basically, yes," he states, finishing his finger doodles on the countertop by gently laying his hands one over the other.

"I'll have to teach you a few basics. Didn't your mom guess that you had a girlfriend staying with you and that's why you only required her... services every once in a while?" I queried.

"Submissive, not girlfriend," he began, frowning at me with his adorable little V-shape between his brows, "and my family is blissfully unaware of my lifestyle and I intend to keep it that way for a _very_ long time. I think my parents think I am still a virgin." He chuckled and shook his head with the thought, "My brothers aren't so naïve but I doubt they know just how much more experience than them I actually have!"

"So you've never had an actual girlfriend?" I couldn't imagine him as a teenager not having thousands of girls fawning over him.

A dark look crossed his face. "Never."

"You say you became a submissive when you were seventeen. How did you keep that from your parents? I mean, something must have bought you into the lifestyle. You were very cagey when I first asked you about it that time at the club. It's bad isn't it?" I hesitated at bringing the topic up. Not only for his sake but my own. That night at the club will always haunt me but I was feeling nosy and so I asked. Besides, I want to be able to be open with him without him thinking I'll tell the whole world his story.

"It… it's hard for me to talk about."

"Will you tell me?" I hadn't realized that my voice had dropped to a whisper, instinctively knowing that I was going to be allowed an insight into the teenaged Edward.

"You're very inquisitive tonight, Angel," he commented but then sighed and answered my question. "I have always been a very private person and as a teenager, I always went out a lot and didn't return for days at a time. I wasn't a particularly wild child but I liked my own space. I first had sex when I was fourteen-"

"Fourteen?!" I interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, so I had sex then and I was something of a man-whore I suppose you could say. That I managed to hide from my family but the alcohol was another matter I guess…"

"Did you ever do drugs?" We were sitting at the breakfast bar now and I leant towards him, intrigued by the little of his past that he is revealing. I rested my chin on my clasped fingers and looked directly into his emerald green eyes.

"I am vehemently anti-drug, Isabella," he snapped as his features hardened.

Oh shit! I've hit a nerve!

I quickly backtracked, not wanting to miss an opportunity when he was being so open with me. "So your parents found out that you were drinking," I prompted. I had a concerned expression across my face and I started to twiddle my fingers.

He sighed. "My father sat me down and tried to talk me out of it but I was stubborn I guess, I refused to give up and I told them so." He ran an agitated hand through his mop of hair. "My mom decided that I should talk to someone, they thought that my rebellious attitude had something to do with my early childhood." He carried on quickly before I could question him about that. "So they took me to see a shrink. Her name was Karla." He smiled as he said her name and I instantly felt jealous. "I had several sessions with her and she treated me like an adult. It was… liberating; no one had treated me like that before."

I tried to picture it; wild, out of control Edward but I just couldn't. Perhaps because he always seems so in control… so on top if everything...

_Quite literally!_

He continued talking and I sat there mute, taking it all in. "I stopped drinking. I didn't want to hurt my parents and I realized that was all I was doing. I worship the ground they walk on. If they hadn't adopted me…" he trailed off with yet another ambiguous comment. He fluttered his hand to the side of his face as if to waft away his last comment. "Well anyway, I stopped. My family is very powerful I guess you could say. Rich, high up in the social communities and so they held parties and gatherings, lavish ones. I was walking amongst the guests and I accidently knocked into someone and she spilled her champagne on her dress. My mom saw and came over, apologizing to the woman but acknowledging that it wasn't my fault too, well, I guess it was my fault but she understood that it was an accident. My mom told me to carry on my way but the woman wouldn't let me go. She told Esme, my mom, that she didn't expect her to give her money for the accident but instead, wondered if she was going to punish me as her dress was tailor made and cost thousands."

"Punish you?" I asked.

"Beat me," he whispered and I gasped.

I wondered how all this fit in with my initial question.

"Well anyway, Esme told her where to stick it and demanded that she get out of our house. Before she left, she said something about my mom, my birth-mom and I snapped. I would never hit a woman and it turns out I didn't need to, my mom wouldn't let a comment like that pass!"

He took in a long breath and held it for a few seconds before exhaling loudly. "It bought back memories." His voice was so quiet and I strained to hear. "I went to my room and turned to the only thing I could think of for comfort: alcohol."

"Oh dear," I breathed. I slumped my face between my palms and I probably looked like something that resembled an upside down pug but I was too engaged in his story to care.

"So I got thoroughly pissed and after the party, my parents came to talk to me, probably thinking I was hiding myself from the real world by burying my head in a book like I would when I was younger, or even playing my guitar but instead they found me completely inebriated." He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead and let out a long exhale of breath and I watched as his lips vibrated lightly.

"They were furious and in the heat of the moment I said some not very nice things to the lot of them, even my brothers as they had come downstairs after hearing all the shouting! I upped and left… I just ran. I had no idea where I was going and I had no money. I was so angry with the lot of them that I considered never going back!"

I gasped and he looked at me shyly. "I was just very angry. I adore my family, Bella, and I could never leave them!" He reassured me.

"So where did you go?" I asked once I had composed my thoughts.

"I walked all through the city, I had left my car at the house, and somehow I found myself in front of Karla's door. I knocked and she let me in. I told her all about it, and of course she knew all about my past so she could completely sympathize with me. She offered me food and a place to stay for the night. I was heading to the guestroom when I walked past a door that she hadn't taken me to when she gave me a mini-tour of her home. I was curious and, you know they say that curiosity killed the cat, well in this case, I was the cat." He was smirking slightly now and I was relieved that the heavier topic seemed behind us.

"What was in there?" I asked.

"It was a playroom. I went in and I didn't realize that she had come in behind me. She told me that I had been a very bad boy and that I needed to be punished." He looked out of the window at the Seattle skyline, lost in memories. "I will spare you the gory details but effectively, she punished me and I liked it… more than liked it, I craved it."

"It wasn't very professional of her. I mean, you were only seventeen! How old was she?"

"Thirty-six."

"And you let her touch you!" I slapped my open hands on the countertop in shock.

"Isabella. Are you forgetting the fact that I am your teacher and what we are doing isn't exactly legal?" He imitated my actions by also putting his hands on the countertop.

I huffed. This was different. I knew what I was getting myself into, my emotions weren't all over the place and I am eighteen, legally an adult in the eyes of the law! He was only a kid for Christ sake and I told him that!

"Well, it appears that our views differ then." He shook his head slowly.

"So she was the one who introduced you to the lifestyle?" I was angry that he didn't seem to realize what that woman had done to him!

"Yes. She steered me away from the path to destruction that I was on and encouraged me to pursue my passion of English at university. I knew that I was supposed to become a CEO at Cullen Enterprises straight away but I just wanted to be myself a while before becoming the big-man at a top company." He smiled and rolled his eyes to show me that he was ready to take over the company with his brothers now and that he was being a little childish when he decided to become a teacher for a year instead. I am selfishly glad however that he made that call.

He continued to talk and stretched out his hand to grasp mine, running his thumb along the top of my hand. "I was her submissive for about a year before I realized that it was the dominant position that was my calling. I have always hated feeling out of control… like I can't handle a situation… never again do I want to be in a position where I lose something because I don't have the right authority." He whispered the last part and I could see his mind taking him back into his memories, clearly to those places that he couldn't share with me. Once again, I found myself imagining every possible situation that could have affected him so!

"And so you became a dominant."

"I did. I have had four submissives, five including yourself." He gestured towards me with his hand that had four fingers out as if to count. He extended his thumb to symbolize me. "My first sub was called Grace, I met her at a gathering in Hanover and she was with me for my first year. In the next year I had two submissives-"

"At the same time?" I gasped.

"Of course not. Just during that year!" He sounded vaguely affronted.

"Well so I had Jasmine and Katy that year and then for the last two years, I had Tanya. She was who you saw at the club last week."

"The one who couldn't keep her hands to herself," I muttered but his smirk told me that he heard and was amused by the jealousy in my tone.

"She knows what she wants," he told me.

"Yeah, she wants you," I replied bitterly, my eyes narrowing as I look to the side in annoyance.

"But she can't have me," he said tenderly, caressing my cheek lightly and leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm yours."

"And I'm yours too," I whispered. I leant my face into his hand which he had opened after stroking my cheek with his thumb.

He smirked at me impishly. "I know, and I have the writing to prove it!" I laughed at his audacity.

Instantaneously, we were back to a safer, lighter topic.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked him, still grinning like a maniac. I clapped my hands and spun on my seat so I faced the smart array of cupboards.

"Surprise me." He lent across and pecked me on the cheek.

I got up and rummaged through his cupboard and fridge, both of which were poorly stocked. Even his freezer had little in it which must mean that he didn't tell his mom he was coming up to Seattle.

"Hmm," I mused. I opened one of the cupboards again and spotted some Ragu tomato sauce. Pasta it is then.

After grabbing the necessary pots and pans I dished the bag of pasta out of the cupboard and reached up into an overhead cabinet for that jar of Ragu which was just a little bit out of my reach. I sprung on my very tip-toes but still couldn't quite reach.

I turned to Edward who was watching me intently. "A little help?" I gestured to the jar that I wanted and pouted like a disgruntled child.

He stealthily sauntered around the breakfast bar and headed towards me but instead of getting the sauce for me like I thought he would, he placed his hands on my hips and lifted me up so I could reach it myself.

I yelped as my feet left the ground and I felt his low chuckle vibrating against my back.

Smug jerk!

I wiggled my feet playfully and grabbed the jar, being careful not to bring down the entire cupboard's worth of various pots of spices and pickled onions. I let out a small giggle as he lowered me back down to the floor.

After he put me down, he went to sit back down again and watch me work. I felt very at ease doing something mundane like cooking and I began to relax more in his presence. It wasn't that I was scared of him, but more he intimidated me just slightly, what with his rich family and his older-than-me status. It wasn't a negative intimidation, I liked it. I just didn't want him thinking I was worthless or insignificant.

It took me twenty minutes for me to finish preparing our meal and soon we were sitting down together in a comfortable silence as we ate and sipped the champagne that Edward had opened with a stern 'one glass only!'

"Don't worry about cleaning up. I have better things we could be doing with our time," he said once I was full up and I moaned under my breath at the promise behind his words. He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"So, how do we do this?" I trailed off uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. The inside of my bottom lip retreated behind my top row of teeth and I nibbled gawkily.

_Great, awkward Bella has made her first appearance of the night!_

He chuckled and brought my hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss on my knuckles.

"Come with me," he muttered.

_Hopefully we'll hear those words later as well, eh Bella?_

My heart jumped into my throat… this is it!

He led me to his bedroom but instead of going to the bed, he pulled me towards his piano.

"Would you like me to play you something?" He asked, looking very unsure of himself and much more youthful.

"Of course," I murmured, smiling gently at him.

He sat down on the low piano bench and patted the space next to him. I sat down next to him and he gave me a small smile before launching to a complicated and lavish melody.

My eyes widened in admiration and I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. He was better than good! He was brilliant, fantastic, phenomenal…

He turned to look at my face, his eyes twinkling with mirth at my expression yet his hands did not falter, not once did they break away from the beautiful melody. He played a bridge and then the tune morphed into something else, something slower and sweeter and full of emotion that made me feel the need to cry.

I was surprised that I didn't realize sooner. "You wrote this yourself, didn't you?"

He nodded his head and told me quietly: "I wrote it when I was fifteen."

"Who for?"

He hesitated. "Someone I can barely remember."

When he had finished the piece, he spun around so that he was straddling the bench and facing me. He reached up to capture a tear that was sliding over my cheek.

"Why are you crying?" He sounded worried.

"You are such a good pianist. That was amazing!"

He seemed embarrassed by my compliment and looked down at his hands, shrugging one of his shoulders.

I hadn't realized how close we had gotten, and when he looked up, our faces were within inches of each other's.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

I gulped and nodded. "I have never been surer of anything in my entire life." Seeing this lonely and softer side of him just made me even more besotted by him.

He smiled slightly before tilting his head and leaning in so that his lips molded with mine. I lifted my hand cautiously and ran my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. It was unbelievably silky soft.

_Is there anything not perfect about this guy? _

I thought but then I remembered what he told me earlier. His past is far from perfect.

He stood up abruptly, pulling his lips from mine as he sat on the bench again facing the bed but pulling me down so that I was sitting astride his lap, my thighs draping over his.

"You." _Kiss_. "Are." _Kiss_. "So." _Kiss_. "Beautiful!" _Kiss _

I made a sort of choking sound as he started to nibble on my neck and whimpered when his tongue traced the edge of my ear lobe. Who knew that I would feel _that _all the way down _there_?

"I want to fuck you so hard, my Angel. But this is your first time. I promise we'll go slow." He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from sliding off him. He groaned as my jean covered core came into contact with his equally covered hardness that was easy to feel just because of its sheer size!

I ground lightly against him, acting on instinct but then froze in his arms once I realized what I had been doing.

He noticed the unnatural stillness of my body and pulled back so he could look into my eyes.

"You're over –thinking things. Stop. Just feel it… feel me."

I couldn't argue with that and so nodded shyly, leaning in to place a small kiss on his cheek.

He lay me down on the bed and followed me so that he was laying on top of me, his hard, muscular body pressing me lightly into the mattress. His hands stroked my hair back from my face and I could see the question in his eyes.

Yes, I nodded. I am ready.

He smiled gently and my reached for the hem of my jumper, lifting it slightly so that my flat stomach was revealed. I lifted my top half off the bed so that he could maneuver the jumper over my head. Once it was off, he discarded it carelessly on the floor and started to lay small kisses over the tops of my breasts which were pushed upwards by my bra.

"These are mine," he muttered so quietly against my breasts and I groaned and thrust my chest up pointedly, wanting him to lower his attentions.

He chuckled lightly against my cleavage. "Patience, Angel!" He cooed as he reached behind my back to unclip my bra and slid the straps down my arm, throwing my bra on the floor with my jumper.

He pulled back slightly so he could take in my lust-addled features and my heaving, flushed chest.

"So fucking gorgeous," he growled as he began peppering wet kisses along my neck and over my collarbone before running his tongue down over my breast so that he could suckle lightly on the nipple of my left breast. His hand came up so that he could massage my other neglected breast and he ran his teeth lightly against my nipple.

I started to chant his name lightly, all my embarrassment forgotten. How could I feel embarrassed when he was making me feel like a goddess… like an _Angel?_

He switched his attention between the both of my breasts and I ran my hands through his hair, locking him to my chest, never wanting him to leave!

I felt a sharp tugging on my jeans and realized that he had undone them with his free hand whilst I was preoccupied with the sensations he was creating within me.

I lifted my hips and he slid them off my legs, rocking back on his heels so that he was crouching between my legs. He whipped his jumper over his head and snapped off his belt whilst he was there before standing up on the bed and pulling his jeans off so he was just in his boxers and I was just in my panties.

He crawled over me again and molded his soft lips with mine, coaxing my tongue with his own. He ran one of his hands down my spine and cupped my ass and began languidly pressing his erection into my soft, pliable flesh.

Oh God! Why does he need the control of a dominant relationship when he is so good at making love?

His hand flexes on my backside and he begins to knead my flesh causing me to whimper into his mouth. The sensations are running strongly through me and everything feels much more sensitive than normal.

"God, Bella. What are you doing to me? I want you so much! I want eat you, own you, possess you. I want to suck you dry… fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight for days!"

I let out a pathetic whimper at his words and a flood of moisture headed south, eager for his touch. Oh God, please touch me there!

As if listening to my thoughts, he trailed his hand down to finger the band of my panties. When I said nothing, he slipped his fingers beneath them and over my newly waxed skin.

His fingers dipped lower to touch my swollen clit, causing me to buck right off the bed. Holy Shit, that's sensitive! I suddenly thought of his demand that I was to pleasure myself every night and I wondered if this was why, to make me so respondent to his touch.

He rubbed tight circles on my clit and I felt that oh so familiar pressure building at an alarmingly fast rate. Another of his fingers slid down my slit to circle around my entrance. He quickly thrust that finger in and I cried out in surprise.

"Hush, Angel," he whispered.

I began writhing beneath him as he began pumping his finger into me at a torturously slow rhythm before adding a second finger and then a third, stretching me… filling me. He repositioned his hand so that his fingers could move faster and his palm was continuously stimulating my clitoris.

I felt myself building, and building. I just needed that _something_ more. He twisted his fingers again and ran his thumbnail over my throbbing nub.

"Come on baby, squirt all over my fingers," he breathed into my ear.

Erotic as fuck. I'm done for.

I let go, my entire body convulsing as shockwaves of my orgasm racked through my body. Gone was the sweet Edward who revealed his secrets and played the piano for me, in his place was smoldering Edward, my Master and sexpert extraordinaire!

"Now I do like these panties, my sweet girl, but right now they are in my way." And with that, he ripped them off my body like they do in those cheesy porn films except this was anything but cheesy!

"Please!" I cried out, I don't know what for! Divine intervention maybe?

He pulled on one of my arms and my body was so spent from my orgasm, I fell into him like a rag doll. We were standing by the side of the bed and his arms were around my waist, supporting my weight so that I didn't face-plant the floor.

"Spread your legs!" He ordered and I shuffled my feet so that they were shoulder width apart.

"Can you stand on your own?" He demanded.

"I think so," I breathed.

"Good, hold on to my shoulders if you can't. I don't want you to fall over!"

What was he going to do? The anticipation was making me crazy!

He smirked as he ran one hand around the curve of my ass so that he was cupping the back of it. He then lifted my leg so that it was over his shoulder and locked it there with his hand.

Oh fuck! Now I understand what he is about to do!

My dripping pussy was about an inch from his face and he took a long inhale through his nose. I steadied myself with my hand on his shoulder that my leg wasn't on so that I wouldn't fall. I don't know how long I will be able to retain this position though!

I looked down through the lustful slits my eyes had become and licked my lips. If that wasn't a confirmative for him to dive right in, I don't know what is!

"You're so wet, Angel. And you smell so _fucking _good!" He nuzzled his nose into my folds and took another deep breath.

He used two of his fingers to separate my folds and he leant forwards completely and licked a long line from my entrance to my clit.

"Shit!" I yelled out. I was still so sensitive from my last orgasm and his tongue was just re-igniting the fire!

He lapped up and down my slit a few times before hardening his tongue and thrusting it lightly into my entrance. He left my hole in favor of pulling my clit between his lips and tugging it slightly.

"Edward!" I gasped as my legs began to quake with impending orgasm. I threw my head back and groaned, clutching his shoulders with strength I didn't know I possessed.

I dug my fingernails viciously into his shoulder in an attempt to keep myself grounded and he groaned into me which sent vibrations through my whole body.

He moved his tongue so that it was only focused on my clit and he took the hand that was parting my labia and shoved two fingers roughly inside me, making even more wetness rush out of me.

I was on the brink of orgasm, waiting for something, I just didn't know what!

He pulled his tongue out of my pussy just long enough for him to bark the command: "Cum now Isabella!" before he removed his fingers from my entrance and rubbed them around my clit and situated his mouth over my entrance so that he could catch all of the juice I was gushing for him.

I thought he would pull away as my orgasm subsided but instead, he just placed his soaked digits back into my sopping pussy and circled and nibbled on my clit, working furiously to bring me to a third orgasm.

"Edward, please!" I begged as the muscles in the pit of my stomach began to tighten once more.

He removed his fingers and mouth, leaving me on the brink and I let out a strangled wail.

"Quiet, Angel. I'm going to hurt you, sweet girl, but I promise I will make it go away!"

He lifted my leg off his shoulder but before I could slump, he picked me up so that my legs were wrapped low on his body, my pussy trailing cum down his abs as it continued to leak from me.

"You tasted so good, so sweet - just like I knew you would," he told me.

I leant forwards to claim his mouth with my own, tasting myself on his tongue yet instead of disgusting me, it turned me on even more!

He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Last chance to say no, Angel."

"I don't want to say no." I looked him dead in the eye and he let out a guttural moan and kissed me again. I sucked on his tongue greedily and he let out a small whimper. It seems he is just as affected by me as I am by him!

He cupped my ass again and ground me against his very prominent erection that had been tenting his boxers for the last God-knows-how-long!

We fell on to the bed together and he pulled his boxers off, his cock springing free and looking even more menacing up close than it did in the shower last week!

"H-how big is it?" I asked him nervously as I thought back to what the girls told me about how most men knew their size. Some manly pride or shit like that!

"Ehm, ten inches," he muttered.

"Ten inches!" My voice shot through about twenty octaves! "It's not going to fit, or if it does I'll bleed to death because you have ravaged my internal organs! I mean, I thought most men were supposed to only be about six inches?" I was babbling and I knew it! I don't know why but I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Maybe because I was scared that he would split me in two!

"Shh, Angel. Calm down!"

I looked at him with panicked eyes as he stroked my hair. He kissed my neck and cheeks several times before he pulled away to stroke my exposed shoulders.

"I'm scared. It's going to hurt so badly!" I managed to whimper out.

"I'll make the pain go away," he said as he lined himself up with my too-small-entrance.

I felt an insistent pressing and I opened my legs more to accommodate his body as he lay on top of me and between my legs.

"Are you on the pill?" He asked, pausing and cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," I replied. I have been since I was sixteen upon my father's insistence. Needless to say, that was an extremely embarrassing conversation!

"Good." He pushed forward and my pussy strained to stretch around him.

He stopped after a few seconds and I was shocked that it didn't actually hurt that much. I relaxed and that caused him to slip in a little bit more.

Shit! I thought he was already in!

"Are you not fully in yet?" I asked him.

"Uhm, no. I'm at your barrier."

"You haven't broken it already?" I practically screeched but the calmed slightly when I remembered what Rose said about how she only felt a slight pinch.

"No, sweetheart." He looked at my face for some kind of acceptance. "Like a Band-Aid," he muttered and then he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"But you haven't yet," I whispered, confused.

Suddenly, he thrust forward fully, tearing through my virginity and buried himself to the hilt causing me to suck air sharply through my teeth.

'Just a slight pinch' my ass! It felt like someone had stuck a branding iron up my vag!

When I next see Rose, I'm going to smack her so hard!

I thought about what the girls said again. Alice didn't even notice it happening as the guy she was with had a pinky peen and was only inside her for less than a minute whereas Rose said that it wasn't too uncomfortable but Royce was only just above average size, clearly not as well-endowed as Edward. Neither of them had cum.

"Sorry, Angel, sorry," he repeated over like a mantra as tears streamed down over my cheeks. He kissed them all away and held patiently within me even though the urge to thrust was probably overwhelming him.

"You might as well get yours," I told him, "I doubt I will be cumming any time soon!"

"If you don't cum then I'm not doing my job properly," he said fiercely but still through the hundreds of kisses he was now scattering over my tummy.

Our breathing mingled as he stayed still within me, my tears slowing and a feeling of fullness came across me.

"I _think _you can probably move now," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" His teeth were clenched tightly, the tendons on his neck standing and his jaw straining in pleasure.

"Yes," I whispered and he drew out of me, leaving just the head of his cock inside me before slowly pushing back in.

I groaned at the feeling.

"So fucking tight…hot… wet…" He grunted against my neck as he thrust into me at a tempo adagio.

After a couple of thrusts, he stops with just the tip of his manhood inside of me.

"More," he asked, his eyes lidded and his mouth open in a small, loose 'O' shape.

I nodded eagerly and he thrust in hard, hitting that spot deep inside me which made me call out his name.

"Again," I demanded, causing him to smirk smugly. He did it again none the less, rotating his hips once he was buried within me. I grabbed hold of his tousled sex-hair, tugging gently on the ends.

Holy Moses! This is good!

I let out a moan worthy of a porn-star but bit my lips when I remembered that the girls told me not to sound fake.

"Let me hear your pleasure, baby. Don't keep that from me!" He commanded and who was I to deny such authority?

"Yes, yes, yes," I chanted as he picked up into a relentless rhythm, my previous pain forgotten in lieu of these fabulous new sensations. I tentatively tilted my hips to meet his hips.

"That's right, Angel. Fuck me!" he encouraged breathlessly.

His hips were now pounding against me frantically, sweat forming a light sheen on both of our skins. My body bowed into his.

"Yes!" he called out, elongating the 'S' sound when I locked my legs around his hips.

He captured my lips into a bruising kiss and with placed all of his weight onto one of his arms next to my arm and used the other one to work his hand between my legs, rubbing against my clit.

"Come on Angel," he demanded, "Cum for me!"

I unravel at his words, climaxing around him loudly and clenching my eyes tightly shut. He cums as well, roaring my name as he stills and empties himself inside me. Wow… that was just…wow!

I attempt to slow my panting and open my eyes as he rests his forehead against mine, his breathing still ragged.

He pulled out of me and I moaned uncomfortably.

"Hush, Angel," he whispered, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"That was great!" I enthused with my eyes slowly closing and my breathing rate still at ten knots.

"Great?" He grouched with his eyebrows raised. "I usually aim for better than 'great'!" He spat the word like an expletive.

I giggled and placed a little kiss on his pouty lips. "My thoughts are so scattered at the moment, you are lucky I didn't just say good!" I told him honestly.

"So I scattered your thoughts eh?" He sounded pleased with himself.

"I can barely form a sentence," I retorted sarcastically.

"You look so beautiful right now and I really don't want to get out of bed but I need to run you a bath," he sighed.

"Don't go," I whimpered and reached out pathetically for him but my exhaustion got the better of me and my arm flopped down helplessly next to me.

"Shh, Angel. Give me one minute." He pecked the top of my head.

I watched him as he walked completely commando into the en-suite and rolled over onto my back, about to do celebratory-bed-jig. I gave up on that idea though as soon as I felt a sharp stab of pain between my legs. Maybe tomorrow.

Edward came back after about two minutes and lifted me bridal style off the bed. He carried me into the bathroom and over to the gigantic tub which he gently lowered me into. He had even provided a towel at the back of the tub for me to lean my head against! It was a bubble bath that was full to the brim with crisp, white bubbles just waiting to be popped by my body.

"Mmm," I moaned as the warm water soothed my aching muscles. I never knew sex was so much hard work! He must be shattered as I did minimal exertion compared to him!

He left me alone for a minute and I appreciated the distance to collect my thoughts. This has without a doubt been the best experience of my entire life! Watching him in the throes of passion… there were no words for how glorious he looked! The fact that _I_ was making him pull those faces of sheer delight made it so much better!

When he still hadn't come back into the room after about ten minutes, I called out to him.

"What is it Angel?" He looked worried as he scuttled into the room.

"I missed you," I pouted. "Aren't you going to come in with me?"

He looked seriously tempted by the idea and so I threw some doe eyes at him as extra encouragement.

"Scoot forward then," he murmured with a smile he was failing to hide and I shuffled about in the tub to make room behind me. He climbed in and pulled me back against his chest.

"Let me wash you?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied as he reached for the body wash and lathered up his hands. He carefully scrubbed every inch of me, his fingers carefully caressing my tender pussy and wiping away the last traces of blood.

I felt his member hardening against my back and I eagerly reached behind me for it.

"No, sweetheart," he scolded quietly. "You're hurting and if you touch me, I'll just take you again. You are too sexy for your own good!" His hand engulfed mine and he brought it back to my front and rested it on my abdomen.

I grimaced but didn't argue the point. I appreciated his kind comments but I blushed nonetheless! I'm surprised my body even had the energy to push all that blood to my face.

"It's late, let's get you into bed," he crooned softly.

I nodded sleepily and felt the exhaustion begin to take over me as the last but of adrenaline in my system faded away.

After pulling the plug, he climbed out the bath and gave himself a brief wipe down before wrapping the towel around his hips, a large tent at the front which was impossible to ignore.

He lifted me out of the bath and I shuddered at the drastic change in temperature. Before I could get too cold however, he engulfed me with one of his large fluffy towels and set me carefully on my feet. I spun around so he could wrap me in the towel fully and he hugged me from behind and kisses my neck whilst I rolled my head onto his shoulder. I let out a small moan as his warm lips left my body but I was too tired to complain.

He refused to let me dry myself, opting for babying me instead. I couldn't say that I minded though. It felt amazing to just crash and be taken care of, knowing that I am safe in his arms.

"There. All dry," he said before quickly wiping the remaining moisture from his body and picking me up again. He walked back into the bedroom and I noticed that the duvet had been changed.

"It had some blood on it," he told me after catching my inquisitive stare. I blushed, of course. Some things never change! He caressed my cheeks and planted a quick kiss on my weary lips.

He pulled back the covers and placed me gently down. After turning all the lights off in the room, he came back to the bed. I don't know how he found it again in the dark; maybe there was enough light coming through the feature window that displayed night-time Seattle.

He pulled me against him, spooning me with his ass nestled between my ass cheeks. I had to resist the urge to grind back against him!

I said the first thing that came into my head before falling into a deep sleep. This is why I need a filter!

"So when do we get to the flogging?"

* * *

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think :) First sex scene I have ever written that has proper... ehm... penetration... (I have no idea why I am so bashful saying this after some of the stuff I have written in the chapter!) so please let me know if I did ok, how I could improve etc. :)**

**Lots of Love**

**-SCxx**


	12. Perfect

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out – life has been hectic and my laptop crashed for a few days and so could only get internet access on my ipad. Had a major panic attack when I thought it had completely broken and I would have to start again from scratch but luckily, it started working today. Phew!**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Vicky. You really encourage me to keep working on this story and your faith in me as an author is disarming!**

**This chapter is dedicated to MCRshortstackedme, although I am currently po'd at her for not updating her FABULOUS story Giving In! I believe that I told you I would not post until you did, missy, so what are you waiting for!? ;P x**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I'll see you at the end :)**

* * *

Perfect

Light flooding through the room coaxed me out of my peaceful slumber. I was hot… too hot.

I was lying on my back and Edward had his arms wrapped around me like an iron cage with one of his legs slung carelessly over my hips. He was quite literally around me like wrapping paper, drawn to me even in his sleep! His head was nuzzled in the valley between my breasts and he had a small smile on his face as he slept. Like this, he looked so much more his age than he usually does when he is awake. I guess carrying the burden of being sexually abused as a teenager would make you look older though...

I ran my fingers through his hair and marvelled at its softness. I let my fingers massage his scalp and in his sleep, he let out a contented sigh. I listened to his even breathing as I massaged his head like I had wanted to do for a while. His warm breath on my skin sent pleasurable shivers up my spine and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I remained like that for about five minutes, just tugging on his bronze mane before I felt a pressing need to pee. Extracting my hands from his hair, I gently attempted to shift his body on to his side of the bed yet it seemed that the more I struggled to shift him, the heavier he got! He let out a small hum against my collar bone and hugged me tighter whilst the skin on his cheek was being pushed upwards giving him an adorable chubby look.

I gave up with a sigh, realising that I would have to wake him up in order to budge him.

"Edward," I whispered as I lightly stroked his jaw where his stubble had grown quickly overnight leaving his skin prickly beneath my palm.

"Yes, Angel," he answered quickly. Too quickly.

"You've been awake all this time and you let me struggle with your weight for how long?" I asked him, miffed.

He looked up at me sheepishly through still sleepy looking eyes. "In all fairness, I was _very _comfortable and I liked it when you scratched my scalp. No one has done that for me since I was little."

"Well can you shift it please? I really need to pee!"

"Such a way with words, Isabella," he chuckled as he rolled over on to his own side of the bed, releasing me from the prison of his arms. The bed sheet covered everything below his tummy button but his chest was mine to ogle at. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling with a smile of content across his face.

I quickly went into the en-suite, conscious of the fact that I was completely naked, and did my business before deciding to brush my teeth whilst I was here. After about two minutes, Edward appeared in the doorway.

"You didn't come back," he pouted as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I just wanted to freshen up a little," I tried to say without spitting toothpaste everywhere.

"Hmm, you were perfect just as you were." I melted a little at his words. "Did you want to take a shower this morning?"

I rinsed my mouth out before answering. "Ehm, that would be nice."

"Ok, I'll just brush my teeth and then join you." He slapped my butt playfully and gently nudged me in the direction of the shower. I mock frowned at him and he feigned innocence by raising his hands and pouting his lips.

I enjoyed the power of the water beating down on me, removing the tension from my muscles before Edward opened the door and joined me.

"So, you've seen me masturbate in the shower," he began with a wicked smirk, "How about you return the favour?"

I blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Is that an order, sir?"

His eyes darkened and he opened his mouth slightly, his tongue poking out to moisten his lower lip. "Yes, Angel. Show me how you obey my commands each night, show me how you touch yourself," he cajoled.

I smiled shyly and ran my hand over my flat stomach, headed for the wet area between my thighs.

Time to blow his mind.

_Or his load!_

I winked before dipping my index and middle finger into my folds and gently began circling my clit. I was surprised by how forward I was becoming; Edward made me feel so safe and cherished. I knew I could trust him and it was making me bold.

I let put a small whimper as I teased myself with my fingers whilst my other hand kneaded my breast and pinched my nipples, elongating them into hardened peaks.

"That's right, Angel," he encouraged, his cock hardening and becoming completely erect against his stomach. His eyes were greedily following the movement of the hand that was at my pussy and he licked his lips.

"Push a finger inside your wet cunt," he ordered. I moaned and threw my head back, fulfilling his demand.

I felt myself getting closer to climax and sped up my movements, adding another finger into the mix. I felt a slight twinge as I was still sensitive from yesterday's excitement but the pleasure outweighed the pain so I soldiered on.

_What a hardship Bella!_

"Edward," I grunted as I thrashed about in my fingers.

All of a sudden, he knelt down in front of me and wrenched my fingers out of my pussy, replacing them with his tongue. He licked and nibbled up and down my slit, burying his nose in my clit whilst his fingers curled up inside me, hitting _that _spot.

"Holy shit! Ed-ward!" I screamed as I clamped down on his fingers. "I'm cumming!"

He continued to pump, lick, suck and nibble, helping me ride out my orgasm. I tried to slow my breathing as I leant my head against the cool, glass shower door, my breath fogging up the glass.

Once I was relatively composed, I looked over at him only to let out a long, drawn-out moan. He was still knelt on the shower floor; his eyes were alight with humor and his face was completely saturated with my juices.

"So you liked that, huh Angel?" He smirked as he motioned to his very wet face. I blushed beet red and hid my face in my hands.

"Don't be so coy, Baby. You came hard and it was fucking perfect!" He growled. "How about you help clean me up?" His eyes sparkled his mirth and lust.

I looked at him inquisitively. Was he asking me to lick my own cum off his face?

"Yes," he told me. Holy fuck! Is he a mind reader now?

I cautiously knelt with him and leant forward, licking his lips.

"My whole face, Angel," he commanded.

I whimpered as I cleaned his entire face of my cum.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked rhetorically. He pulled my hips into his so that I could feel how hard he is. "Are you sore?"

I blushed again and my eyes widened with surprise. What a personal question!

He saw that I was astounded by his boldness and so asked again. "Did your pussy hurt when I put my fingers inside you?"

I twiddled my fingers, my face flaming the same color as a fire engine. I looked at his feet and then moved my eyes to the corner of the shower – anywhere to avoid eye contact. My feet started to slither over each other and I felt quite flustered.

"Answer me, Isabella! I don't want to have to punish you so soon in our arrangement!"

"A little bit," I murmured so quietly that he wouldn't have a chance of hearing me.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed at my apparent disobedience. He lifted my chin up with his forefinger, gently but still with force.

"Yes," I told him and his eyes softened.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. Most girls are sore after their first time." He rubbed my shoulders up and down and lent forward to plant a kiss on my forehead.

I shrugged one of my shoulders and shuffled nervously. He's being so kind about it but what if he did decide that he wanted a more experience girl who he could fuck without having to teach her everything first? What would I do then? I'm not equipped to deal with that kind of rejection! What if he told me that I had to get another Dom? What if it was James?

"What is going on in that head of yours?" He asked as he ran his hands around so that he was cupping my ass.

I didn't answer and he sighed. "That's really frustrating you know. I want to know what put that look on your face so that I can get rid of it!" He told me adamantly.

I told him a half-truth. There is no way I was going to tell him what I was really thinking!

"I was just thinking about… James."

His face darkened and his kind, open face looked suddenly… menacing… I have only seen him like this once before that time when he was facing off James in the alleyway by the club. I knew blamed himself for not noticing my absence sooner and for leaving me in the first place.

"Edward," I stroked his cheek lightly. "You got to me on time, it's fine," I insisted.

"Fine? FINE?" He practically shouted. "Bella, you were nearly raped by him! That is NOT my definition of fine!"

"I know, but you saved me. You stopped him from hurting me. I'm just scared that he will find me again…" I trailed off at the look on his face.

"Forget about that motherfucker, Bella. If he comes anywhere near you, I'll kill him!"

I wondered if that was an empty threat but the look in his eyes left no doubt… he would kill James!

I tried to think of a way to redirect the conversation because quite frankly, this Edward scared me!

I dropped to my knees opposite him when a though suddenly struck me. I have yet to touch him intimately! I mean, sure he has stuck it inside me and all but I haven't actually felt him come apart in my hand… or my mouth! I had a sudden desire to rectify that situation!

"Sir, I wanted to try something… if it would be allowable for you?" I began and he indicated that I should continue. "Can I touch your, er," I indicated to his erection bobbing majestically against his stomach. I wasn't quite sure what to call it. I didn't particularly want to say the word cock or dick, but penis just seemed so… clinical! The words manhood and 'impressive length' resounded in my head but again, they were the sort of things you would read in a romance novel which was about as detached from this situation as you can get! I opted for just fluttering my hand around and saying nothing else.

"My what, Angel?" He was trying and failing to hold back a smile, his eyes twinkling with lust and delight. Asshole knew exactly what I was trying to say!

_Say cock! _

"Penis."

A startled laugh burst through his lips.

"Penis?" I blushed uncomfortably whilst my subconscious hissed an 'I told you so!' "What are we? Twelve year old girls in Sex-Ed?"

"Ehm, err, no? Sorry, I meant your eh…" I babbled, continuing to waft my hands around in front of him.

"My…" he prompted raising his eyebrows cheekily.

"Cock."

"There we go! That wasn't so hard was it?"

I wanted to say yes just to be awkward but thought that may be a little immature!

"Can I touch it?" I was shuffling about nervously on my knees and ringing my hands together in anticipation of his answer. I chomped on the corner of my bottom lip and looked at him right in the eyes.

He opened his hands out in a 'you have free reign' gesture. He eyed me hungrily as I pulled myself closer.

In this close proximity, I could hear his breathing pick up and I watched his _cock_ twitch as I gazed at it in wonder.

"It's so big… and cute."

"Cute?" He huffed, offended. "Kittens are cute. My cock is fucking manly, and," he struggled to find an appropriate word, "powerful!" He growled.

I giggled out a sorry and continued my visual perusal of his erection. I extended a fingertip to stroke down one of the veins that was prominent on the underside. He hissed and threw his head back and I immediately withdrew my hand, scared that I had done something wrong.

He caught the look on my face and quickly reassured me that I just shocked him and that it actually felt good… _really _good!

I grinned and wrapped my entire hand around his width. Well, around as much of it as I could take!

I gently moved my hands down his erection towards the base and he covered my hand with him, guiding my movements.

"A little tighter, and harder… yes, just like that!" He encouraged when I did what he told me to. It was his turn to bite on his lip now! He steadied himself using the glass walls and I glanced over to see his fingers curl up slightly with pleasure.

"Can you stand up, please? It might make it easier for me to… you know…" I stuttered.

He smirked at me as he stood up leaving his erection right level with my face. Perfect!

I wrapped my hand around the base of his length and leant forwards to lick up the bead of moisture that had gathered at the tip. It was salty and musky and just… Edward.

"Mmm," I groaned as I flicked my tongue against the head of his cock.

"Christ, shit, fuck, yeah… Bella!" He moaned, wrapping his hands in my hair and pulling me closer to him.

He shut his eyes tightly and I took advantage of the fact that he wasn't watching me and so took him into my mouth as far as I could go.

"Whoa, Bella!" He cried out in shock.

I moved steadily up and down the half of his erection that I could fit in my mouth. On my next downwards stroke, he guided me further.

"Relax your throat, yes just like that." I felt his push further back in my mouth but there was no way I would be able to get the whole thing in! I settled for bringing up my redundant hands so that one could grasp the base of his dick and the other could reach underneath to fondle his balls.

I was suddenly grateful for the in-depth conversation that I got from the girls otherwise I would have been completely clueless!

He groans and closes his eyes again as I swirl my tongue around the tip before fucking him with my mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted as he flexed his hips, writhing out of control! I wrapped my lips around my teeth and clamped down on him, putting some pressure just past the head of his cock.

"Fuck, Bella!" He shouts out my name as he takes over a bit more control of his movements, literally fucking my face!

I pull him deeper into my mouth so that I can feel him at the back of my throat and then ease off again. I suck harder and swirl my tongue round and round…

Watching him coming undone beneath my touch was such a gratifying experience, such a turn-on!

"Bella, Angel," he fought out through a clenched jaw, "If you don't want me to cum in your mouth, I suggest you move. NOW!"

I renew my efforts, intent on tasting him properly. I bare my teeth and lightly graze his length as I moved my mouth down his throbbing erection. That pushes him over and he explodes in my mouth.

"Bella!" Hearing my name on his lips is so sexy! "Yes, so fucking perfect, Angel. God, yes!"

I proudly swallow every drop and pull back once he has completely stilled, placing a chaste kiss of the head of his deflating erection.

His breathing was still ragged as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me as if he had never seen me before!

"Holy fuck, Bella! You've done that before right?" He gasped out.

I shook my head. "Nope, first time."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "My God, that was the best head I have ever gotten!"

I shifted with pleasure, a triumphant smile on my face.

"You don't have a gag reflex!" He exclaimed. "This just keeps on getting better!"

I smiled angelically up at him and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. He reached down to grasp my shoulders and pulled me up so that I was standing in front of him. Wrapping his arms around me, he began to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Hmm," I sighed in contentment.

We stayed locked in our embrace for another five minutes before Edward turned the shower off and wrapped me in a large fluffy towel, much like he had yesterday.

"You are just so gorgeous," he told me, placing a sweet, completely-un-sexual-but-makes-me-feel-warm-and-fuzzy kiss on the tip of my nose.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied dryly and he smirked. "Shall I make us breakfast?"

He smiled shyly and nodded his head enthusiastically like a small child.

"Are you going to make pancakes? I really think you should make pancakes!" He told me as we got dressed. I went to put on some jeans over my panties but he shook his head at me and handed me one of his white shirts as he muttered something about being more comfortable. I rolled my eyes and tossed aside my jeans and settled for his shirt acting as a dress. He dressed very casually in grey sweats and a navy hoodie and I didn't notice the fact that he didn't put on any underwear! "Or you could make an omelet? Or… or…" He racked his brain to think of some more food that he could suggest.

I smiled indulgently at him. He could be so childish sometimes yet so beyond his years at others.

"I'll look to see what you have in your kitchen first," I admonished, buttoning up the shirt.

Just as we exited his bedroom he swooped over and dipped me down low, locking me in a passionate kiss. He held me by the small of my back and the back of my head as though I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Thank you for this morning, Angel," he murmured against my lips, sending delicious tingles and vibrations across them.

"It was my pleasure… literally," I muttered breathlessly and he smirked, throwing in a cheeky wink too.

We headed towards the kitchen that I was now _very _familiar with – probably more so than Edward is! I went straight for the cupboard which housed the pots and pans, rustling through them and making a show of bending at every available opportunity to give Edward a nice eyeful of my ass.

I put together a couple of pancakes and soon we were both sitting at the breakfast bar, too full to move having munched our way through four pancakes. He lent in and wiped a bit of syrup from the corner of my lip and he licked it off.

_So hot!_

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked sweetly.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I was thinking we could just crash around the apartment this morning, I could give you the grand tour perhaps and teach you some positions if you like."

"Positions?" I cocked me head to the side.

"Waiting position, inspection position…" he looked at me as if I was missing something obvious and I could see him rolling his hand in a "keep up" motion. And then I got it. Positions for the playroom…

"Cool," I said hoarsely, clearing my throat quietly at the end.

He looked at me with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and his eyes glinting mischievously. "And I was thinking that if you aren't too sore this evening, I'll fuck you on this worktop." He ran his hands over the marble surface and I squirmed in my seat, imagining what it would be like to feel the warmth of Edward's body on my front in contrast to the cool worktop on my back.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm ready now!" I had already accumulated so much liquid in my skimpy panties that I could feel some on the inside of my thighs.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You are getting insatiable, baby. But don't worry, I love it!" I felt a slight lurch in my system when he said the word 'love' but quickly squashed the feeling. 'Too soon' I chided.

"So, shall I clear the dishes and then we…" I motioned to the counter.

"No, Angel. I want you sore enough that you will remember that I have been here and only me." He cupped me over my panties. "But I don't want you so sore that I can't fuck you for days. Be patient. This evening, I promise. You'll be begging for my cock."

"I'll beg now!" I whined stamping my bare foot pathetically on the cold floor.

"No." He kissed me on my cheek and nuzzled my skin to take the sting out of his rejection. "Come, I want to show you something." He took my hand and led me towards the living room.

He signaled for me to sit on the couch and then turned and sprinted out of the room. He was back within minutes, his guitar clutched in his hand.

He situated himself cross legged on the couch beside me and gave me a tentative smile. "I… ehm… wrote a song for you."

I gasped and felt the tears build up in my eyes. How thoughtful of him!

He began to lightly strum the strings, filling the room with a luxurious melody. I watched as he let his hand fall lazily across the strings producing the easily recognizable sweetness of each note. He used his thumb so as to play softly and he began to croon quietly. I listened in awe, overwhelmed by the emotion that he sung with.

The song came to an end and I felt a small lump forming in my throat.

"That was beautiful," I told him, wiping a stray tear off my cheek. "You are very talented."

He smiled at me and his cheeks turned slightly pink at the compliment. "Thank you. Music has been my companion for years now, my escape from reality if you will. I have never shared my music with anyone really."

"Surely you have with your parents?"

He shook his head. "I have played the piano and guitar in front of them before, but never my own music and I have never sung in front of them before."

"So why did you share that with me then?" I couldn't comprehend why he would share something so personal with me, even going as far as to write me my own song, if he hasn't even shared his talent with his family!

He shrugged. "I have written songs for my family but never shared them. Mostly though, I write about my past."

"Tell me about your past." I know this is a sensitive topic for him and I had tried my best to work around it but with all his comments, I was just too curious!

He stiffened perceptibly.

"Why are you so adamant to know?" he demanded hotly.

"Why are _you _so resolute about not telling me anything? I retorted.

"Why are you so stubborn, wanting to know everything?"

"Why are you so guarded, closed off?"

"What spell have you put over me, Bella? I have never wanted someone so much!"

"I just want to understand you."

"I shouldn't want you to, but I do."

"What are you hiding? What is this secret that's haunting you?"

"It's so hard to talk about. I want to let you in."

"Then do… tell me what it is!"

"I feel… _compelled _to tell you but I can't – at least, not yet!"

"Just give me something? Anything? Please?"

He put his head in his hands and when I coaxed his head up to look at me, his eyes were tortured with memories.

"I'll give you something," he relented and I smiled at him encouragingly.

He looked into my eyes, his bright green orbs burning into my soul, full of secrets. After a minute, he reached for his guitar which he had placed on top of the coffee table during our talk.

He began to play a vaguely familiar tune and I tried to recall where I had heard it before. Has he forgotten that he just promised to tell me something?

As he came to the end of the musical introduction, he told me to listen closely to the lyrics. After clearing his throat he sung the first few words and I managed to place the song. It was the same one that he played the first time I stayed at his place, the morning after the party.

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Lights gone, days end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the class A team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside, tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly, for angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the class A team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_But she don't want to go outside, tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the class A team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside, tonight_  
_And in the pipe fly to the motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly, angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Angels to die_

The last note hung in the air as I tried to process all that I learnt from the song.

Drugs. He knew a drug addict. A woman... his mother?

He lay his guitar gently down on the table again and lifted one if my hands from my lap and brought it up to his lips.

"Who is that song about?" I asked him.

He kissed my knuckles but didn't reply; I guess he felt he had revealed enough for today. I watched his face for any sign on emotional weakness as he rested his forehead on my knuckles.

"You know, I used to play the guitar up until I was twelve then I gave up," I told him, completely changing the subject before the atmosphere became too tense.

"Really?" He seemed shocked. "Well, let's see what you've got!" He handed me his guitar and I carefully maneuvered myself into a more comfortable position again astounded by the fact that he was sharing something so personal with me, giving _me _his guitar when it obviously is more than just an object to him.

'_I must not drop it!_' I chanted to myself. That would be just my luck, clumsy Bella comes into play and breaks the guitar and then he kicks me out of his apartment and tells me never to return! I gripped it around the neck before swooping my arm over the top. I stretched my fingers to get rid of any stiffness breathed a sigh of relief that I didn't drop it. Stroking the lean body of the guitar I noticed the little semi circle grooves I can only assume came from Edward's nails digging into the varnished wooden body. I pictured him, a stressed little boy clutching onto his guitar like it was his shield before I forced the saddening thought from my head.

I played a basic tune that I could vaguely remember, only making minimal mistakes. Edward smiled as he watched me and occasionally stopped me so that he could show me a way to make the tune sound better. I relished the way he held my hand lightly and slightly twisted my arm so I could reach the strings better. He told me to press down harder on the fret board so that the strings would stop making a buzzing sound and he reminded me that I should play the majority of the bass notes with my thumb, unless they had to be played in quick succession, whilst continuing to play the melody notes with my fingers in the "walking man" style. I lightly strummed the chords with my thumb and concurrently played the melody. I closed my eyes in order to remember the notes of Greensleeves.

"That was great Bella. And you say you haven't played since you were twelve?" He asked me and I nodded my head. I blushed ever so slightly and opted for avoiding eye contact by pretending to be amused by something on my hand.

"I am a little rusty as you saw and I have never been up to your standard!" I told his honestly, wafting away his compliment.

"I thought you were perfect," he disagreed in a slightly babyish voice and with a slight frown.

"Did you play the guitar before you were adopted or after?" I asked him before I could stop myself. Once I get started on questioning him there is almost nothing that can stop the almost certain bombardment of questions.

He looked at me disapprovingly. "After," he said almost reluctantly.

"So what did you used to do before that for… recreational purposes?"

"Enough questions about my past, Bella. You haven't told me anything about yourself. It's my turn to ask the questions, surely?"

"Fine," I sighed. What does he want to know? I will quite happily share everything about my very un-interesting life if it will make him open up with me! "I must warn you though, I am not a very interesting person!"

He snorted and immediately broke the slightly tense atmosphere that had been created when I bought up the dreaded subject of his childhood. "I find that very hard to believe." He shuffled himself so he could face me properly and I watched as he tucked his legs under each other so he was cross legged.

I nodded sadly. "It's true."

"Try me."

For the next hour, I answered every question that he could think to ask me about my life growing up, the year I spent living with my mother in Phoenix when I was in middle school before she married Phil and had to spend all of her time travelling with him. I told him that I miss her a lot but make sure to email her regularly to keep her up to speed with my life. I told him about Charlie and his obsession with fishing and I told him about growing up with the girls and all the trouble we managed to get ourselves in over the years. I even retold him about my decision to become a submissive!

He leant back on the couch, spreading his arms along one of the cushions and crossing his legs lazily. "Well, I think I have asked you everything."

I let out a sigh. "I seriously doubt there is anything that you didn't ask!"

He smirked cockily. "Payback."

I pouted and his eyes darkened. "Don't pout. It makes me want to fuck you."

I gasped and let out a little whimper. I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. It was either out of fear or excitement but I'm almost certain it was out of the latter. He quickly stood up and extended a hand to me. "Come, I'll teach you the waiting and inspection positions."

He guided me down the corridor and I thought we were headed for his bedroom but instead, he took me to the large lobby where the lift that we came up yesterday was situated, and led me up the staircase to the second floor. We walked down the corridor and I knew exactly where we were going. The playroom. An excited shiver ran down my spine.

He unlocked the door and I entered the room, immediately hit with the musky, leathery scent that made all the muscles in the bottom half of my body clench together.

He closed the door behind him and hit a switch which made the room fill with muted light.

"Okay, when you are waiting for me to arrive in the playroom, I want you to assume this position," he told me, contorting my body like a mannequin with the gentlest of touches. He positioned me so that I was kneeling on the floor at his feet with my thighs spread apart and my hands resting on them.

"Is this alright?"

"Perfect," he said with a crooked grin. "When you wait for me, you are to be dressed only in your panties unless specifically told otherwise."

I shivered lightly at the seductive intonation that made up his voice.

"In fact, I think we should make this as realistic as possible," he muttered. In the blink of an eye, he had whipped my shirt (well, his shirt) over my head, leaving me in nothing but my panties. At first I tried to shy away from him and cover myself up with my arms but then I relaxed and assumed the position he had just taught me.

"Gorgeous," he purred at me. "When I come in to the room and see that you are in this position, you are not to look me in the eyes unless given express permission. You are not to react to or vocalize pleasure to any of my ministrations unless I say so specifically. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Let's test that out shall we?" In wasn't too sure what he meant by that but nodded anyway.

He knelt down in front of me and leant forward, using his nose to circle my nipple, making it pebble beneath his touch. I gasped and thrust my chest forward causing him to tut disapprovingly.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the rules already, Isabella?" He chided lightly but with a wicked grin on his face. Oh yes, he knows what he does to me!

He reassumed his position at my breast, this time using his tongue to tease my sensitive flesh and elongate my nipple with his skilled mouth. This time however I did not react. Not going to lie, it was hard to kneel there quietly whilst he practically made out with my tits, but I somehow managed to stay still. I couldn't however control the flood of moisture which was steadily dripping out of me, possibly even soaking through then thin material of my panties.

"Well done, Angel," he said after a moment, eyeing my heaving chest with pleasure. "Next is the inspection position. The aim of this is to allow me to see all of the important parts of your body. I need to see that your pussy has been kept trimmed for example."

Oh! I tried to resist squirming slightly and he walked slowly around me.

He instructed me to spread my thighs apart even further apart and cross my heels over behind my ass and rest back on them.

"That's right," he approved. "This way I have full unfettered access to your peachy ass and your perfect, pink pussy." He emphasized every 'p' causing my breath to hitch. "Cross your arms behind your back so that your breasts are thrust out." I willingly complied.

"That's right, Angel," he cooed in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. "I bet you are soaking, baby!" I moaned at his words. "Oh, yes," he hummed as his talented fingers worked their way into my panties and began to slowly circle my clit.

I began to pant as the sensations in my body became too much. Holy cow! How could he do this to me with just a few languid touches?

"Oh, the things I could do to you." He continued his slow and sensuous torture. He drew an undulating line down my slit, slowly and cruelly.

"Please?" I whispered, no longer able to form a coherent thought.

He rebuked me lightly for speaking out of turn but gently sunk a finger in to me none the less. Within seconds, I was clamping down on him and throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Good girl," he praised. "I think you have the hang of those positions now."

He lifted me up bridal style as I was incapable of standing up let alone walking! He stooped down to pick up the shirt he removed from me off the floor before carrying me back to the sofa in the great room and placed me so that my feet were rested in his lap. He then proceeded to give me a foot massage. Who would have thought it? A foot massage from Greek Godward? I giggled at my name for him then quickly tried to chomp down on my lip to suppress the ongoing laughing fit.

His lips twitched with amusement. "Care to share?"

I continued to giggle but shook my head which caused him to pout.

"Don't pout. It makes me want to fuck you," I quoted him from earlier and he chuckled.

"Are you taunting me, Angel?"

"Would I dare?" I asked in mock horror.

"I think you do dare, and I don't like people taunting me." With that, he began to tickle my feet, causing me to screech as I desperately tried to extract myself from his grip.

"Stop it," I managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Only if you say: 'My name is Bella Swan and I own Edward Cullen's ridiculously large man parts!'" He chuckled.

I quickly repeated what he said and he finally released my feet.

"Now that wasn't fair. I think you deserve payback!" I said as I straddled his lap and placed my hands on his chest. "Are you ticklish?"

He looked a bit bewildered. "I, ehm, I don't know."

I pulled back to look at his face. "How can you not know?"

"I don't think anyone has ever tickled me. I know Carlisle and Esme didn't; they respected my independence from day one. I am sure that no one ever did before I was adopted…" his voice trailed off. Oh no, we are back to this topic.

"So your mom or dad never played with you."

"I was very self-sufficient as a child." He shrugged as if he didn't mind but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. "My mom was never really interested in me and I never knew my father."

"Never knew him?"

"He died the day after I was born," he told me matter-of-factly but he looked away from me with a melancholic look on his face.

Oh! Poor Edward.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

He said nothing and we sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes.

"So you didn't have a father figure when you were little?" I asked.

"Not a good one," he sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Please, Bella. I will tell you soon, just _please_ don't push me to face something I am not ready to face."

"I just want to understand your past… why you are how you are. You need to let someone in."

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know."

I looked into his sad eyes and could see all the secrets swimming around in them. I wanted to help him somehow, be there for him when he needs me. I felt a pang of sadness for the little boy with no father and stretched my hand out to grasp his.

He had obviously been hurt badly to have such an adverse reaction to speaking about it and I closed my eyes to picture the young, copper haired boy with scared green eyes.

We sat together on the couch in comfortable silence until Edward's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Someone needs feeding," I teased as the tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty hungry." He stood up and stretched his muscles and I followed suit before heading into the kitchen to make us something to eat.

"I didn't realize that it had gotten so far into the afternoon," I said as I eyed the wall clock that was clearly displaying the time – half past one in the afternoon.

"Time flies when you're having fun," he smirked at me.

We ate quickly and washed up the plates together, myself doing the washing and him the drying.

"You look very domestic," I commented as he put the last plate back in the cupboard, stretching as he did so and revealing his strong abs.

He winked at me. "I have been accused of being many things before, but domestic is not one of them."

I grinned and shook my head at him. "Maybe not, but I bet someone must have called you an arrogant ass before!"

"Arrogant, cocky, egotistical… honey, I've heard them all!"

"Well, you _are_ very confident as a person," I said and watched as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to maintain his smile on his face. Oh no! I've hit another nerve!

"So what shall we do for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"How about a film?"

"Sure," I nodded keenly and followed him into the living room.

I sloped over to the spinning DVD rack and browsed his insanely vast DVD collection whist he sat back on the sofa and watched me. I came across a copy of the film "Pretty Woman" and picked it up excitedly with a slight chuckle. I wouldn't have thought this to be something that Edward would keep but it was one of my favorite films ever!

"What did you pick?" He asked as I lay down with him on the sofa, my back fitting snugly against his chest.

The starting credits lit up the screen and I peeked nervously at his reaction through slitted eyes. He pursed his lips at me and sighed over-exaggeratedly.

"If you don't like what I chose then you shouldn't have the DVD," I told him with a smug smirk on my face for being such a cocky smartass.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can manage to sit through it. I'll be watching you most of the time anyway," he whispered in my ear and I felt the blush rise in my cheeks.

The film managed to capture my interest after about twenty minutes despite the fact that I had Edward sucking and occasionally nipping on my ear.

After finishing the movie, I told him he could pick out the next one. And that is how I found myself watching the third Die Hard film…

"How long's left?" I asked him about half an hour in to the movie.

He shushed me with his eyes glued to the screen gave me hand a small squeeze. Looks like I am in for a long ride!

About half way through the film, I had run out of things to occupy my mind so decided to give Edward a little taste of his own medicine. I wiggled my ass lightly against his crotch and moaned quietly under my breath.

I heard his breath catch and his member harden against my butt. "I know what you're doing."

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about," I told him in my most innocent voice but then I turned and shot him a small smirk.

He reached over to pick up the remote and paused the film before turning me around so that our chests were pressed together and claiming my mouth with his.

I gasped and he used that opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue. He pulled my hips into his and grinded against me, creating delicious friction. He raised my shirt and fluttered his tongue along my sensitive collarbone. He then proceeded to shuffle down my body so that he could have access to my breasts. He pulled my nipples into his mouth and nibbled then lightly all the while my hands massaged his scalp and tugged on his glorious bronze mane.

"Your breasts are _so _beautiful," he muttered against my skin. Oh yes, Edward Cullen is a breast-man!

He lifted his head again so that he could reclaim my mouth and rolled us over so that he was practically laying on top of me but with his weight supported by both his elbows which were either side of my shoulders.

He began to pump his hips against mine and I was REALLY feeling the fact that there was only his sweats and my thin panties separating us. The tingling at the apex of my thighs was becoming unbearable.

"Please," I begged him as he sped up his grinding.

"Come on, Bella. Give it to me." He caught my clit in a delicious stroke and I came… loudly!

"Yes, Bella!" He thrust against me three more times before stilling, his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck strained tightly.

He nuzzled his head into my breasts as we both calmed our breathing.

"I should go… ehm… clean up. I haven't cum in my pants since I was a teenager. What are you doing to me, Angel?" He asked me with amusement clear in his voice and on his features.

"Can you bring my cell when you come back? It's in my bag in your room. I just want to text the girls to let them know that I'm OK."

"Sure," he shrugged as he sauntered sexily out of the room. Well, he actually walked slightly strangely and I could tell it was because of his little… incident.

I heard the slapping of his feet as he came back about five minutes later in a new pair of sweats and the same navy hoodie. He handed me my cell and watched as I shot off a quick text to the girls to let them know that I was having a great time and would let them in on all the details as soon as I got back.

"Let's finish the film," he said eagerly as I placed my phone on the coffee table in front of us and pulled a face. "Hey, don't hate on Bruce!" He told me, correctly reading my response as one of dislike for the film.

We did indeed finish the film and I figured that it wasn't too bad once I actually watched it properly. I had to get Edward to explain bits along the way and he did so with the enthusiasm of a little boy, the way he stumbled over his facts and was so animated. How adorable!

The film finished and I turned to ask Edward what we should do now when he caught my lips in a passionate kiss. We made out and necked for the next forty minutes like the teenager I am and when we finally came up for air, I decided to go and make us dinner.

I found enough ingredients to rustle up a quick Russian salad. I dished up a portion for each of us and Edward wolfed down his plate before diving back in for more.

I rolled my eyes. How he can eat so much and look the way he does is completely beyond me! I decided he must have hollow legs or something so he can eat that much and not become huge like I would!

We exchange light banter as I finished my portion and watched him scoff down his third plate with horrified amusement.

"Are you quite done yet?" I asked him and he smiled shyly back.

"It's not my fault that you cook so damn well!" He pouted and I blushed at the compliment.

"So, you said earlier that you would fuck me on this counter," I said, running my hands along the polished surface.

"Hmm, I may have to change those plans slightly, Angel. I have other ones in mind at the moment."

After our dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned and put away, Edward took me into his arms and tilted my face up to his.

"Bella, you are completely sure about this… about us, aren't you?" He asked hesitantly. He slid his arms up to my shoulders so he could analyze my face completely for any signs of uncertainty, doubt or lie. Pfft! As if I'd lie!

"I have never been surer of anything in my entire life," I told him truthfully which elicited an eye crinkling smile from him.

"Then I have something for you." He took my hand and practically jogged to his room in his impatience. "All submissives should have a collar, or something that shows you are mine. I will give you your play-collar before each scene and the one I give you now will be for everyday use so everyone knows you belong to me!" His voice was so dark and sexy but full of childish thrill.

"Am I to wear it at school as well?" I asked him trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Everywhere. If I ever find that you have taken it off, I will take you over my lap. Showering and sleeping are the only exceptions; I wouldn't want you to strangle yourself in your sleep!"

I clambered on to his bed whilst he gracefully knelt next to the bedside table and retrieved a small, flat box. He passed it over to me and sat cross legged besides me fiddling with the drawstring of his hoodie.

"Open it," he demanded with a huge beam across his face. He was bobbing up and down with anticipation.

I took a deep breath and lifted the lid of the box, already knowing I was out of my depth after seeing the Tiffany's emblem proudly decorating the box. A beautiful necklace was nestled in the silk lining and I instinctively knew it was white gold. Holy fuck – this must have cost him a fortune! The necklace was thin-chained with black bombyx mori silk woven through it and a key pendant hung from the end sparkling with diamonds and emeralds, the exact color of Edward's eyes!

"It's so beautiful, Edward. Thank you!" I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"Read what is says on the back," he muttered huskily with a grin on his face.

"I cautiously turned it over and I was met with an inscription in a beautiful Edwardian (the irony was not lost on me) font.

_Property of Edward Cullen_

The words were clear and as was the meaning. He was staking a claim.

_It's perfect._

Unthinkingly, I launched myself at him. "Put it on me?" I gasped in his ear and he smiled in jubilance, reaching for the box.

I turned my back to him and lifted my hair so that he could clasp the chain around my neck.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he placed a sweet kiss on the back of my neck. I turned my body so that I could kiss him on the lips.

He groaned as our mouths moved in tandem and tangled his hand in my hair.

"I want you now, Isabella."

"Yes," I hissed, drawing out the 'S' sound.

"This is going to be rough, Angel. I just want you so fucking much!"

He rolled us over so that his hard body was pressing me into the mattress and yanked the shirt up over my head whilst his other hands ripped my panties straight from my body, his nails lightly grazing over my lower abdomen.

"Fuck me," I muttered under my breath. He heard me anyway.

"Oh believe me, Angel, I will!"

I was left naked and writhing on the bed as he rocked back on his heels to pull off his hoodie and remove his sweats. I noticed that I was still wearing the necklace and knew that Edward was enjoying the fact that he was claiming me so fully as his property. His skin had a sheen of sweat and it acted as a lubricant as I rubbed my hands up and down his arms.

He lay back down so I could feel his rock hard arousal right where I wanted it.

"Beg me. Beg me, Angel," he ordered, licking his lips and eyeing me hungry.

I complied, of course. Is there anything I won't do for this man?

"Please," I whimpered, "Please, Edward… sir. Fuck me. Put your large, powerful cock into my tight, wet pussy."

"Fuck," he snarled as he shoved a single finger inside me, making me arch my back off the bed. He curled his finger around inside me and I swear he nearly reached my g-spot before he pulled his finger out as quickly as he put it in and replaced it with his cock.

"Argh!" I groaned out as he filled me. He gave me no time to recover from the intrusion, thrusting relentlessly into me and not once faltering from his persistent rhythm.

I felt myself building, building… and just as I was about to fall over, he pulled out and used his strong hands to flip me over so that I was on my stomach.

"Hands and knees, NOW!" He snarled out and as soon as I did, he thrust back inside me, making me fall over the edge. It was so much _deeper_ in this position.

"Oh fuck yeah, Bella!" He roared out as my body clenched down on him in a powerful orgasm.

He held my hips tightly and I was sure his fingertips would leave bruises they were clutching me that tight. His balls slapped against me with his every thrust and I could feel myself growing towards another orgasm, this one much more powerful than the last!

"Edward, harder, please!" I called out as he picked up his speed even more. My eyes were watering with pleasure and I was becoming even more breathless.

He reached his hand around to rub tight circles around my clit.

"Come on, Angel. Cum for me. Soak my dick in your sweet juices!"

I unraveled at his words, white stars exploding in front of my eyes as I lost consciousness. The last thing I felt before everything went black was Edward's warm juices filling me as he too reached his peak.

**XOX~Compelled~XOX**

"Come on, Bella. Wake up."

I blinked open my eyes to see Edward's worried face hovering over me. He had the back of his hand rested on my forehead and he was shaking me lightly by the shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked him wearily, reaching up to wipe my eye and remove the hair that was stuck to my sweaty face.

"You passed out, Bella." He told me, worry and amusement warring for dominance in his tone.

"Why?" I gasped, attempting to sit up but getting a bad head rush and laying back down immediately.

"You came hard."

I blushed in embarrassment and, after deciding that I was fine, he smile his perfect crooked smirk at me.

"Oh God," I garbled in utter mortification. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Angel. It's fine," he cooed stroking my face. He pulled back the covers and snuggled down next to me. "Go to sleep, Bella. Tomorrow I have big plans for us."

"Do they involve your playroom?" I asked, raising a weary eyebrow.

"They might." His lips twitched and I let out a small giggle.

_Get in! _

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I'm so glad I found you, Angel. You have ignited feelings within me that I never even knew existed."

What? My heart seemed to jump at his words.

I closed my eyes as Edward's breaths became deeper and even as he fell asleep but my mind was too focused on his last words.

I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows, just admiring his God-like face. I was looking at his child-like features, relaxed in sleep when I finally realised why I felt like my heart was being stabbed whenever he was upset, why I smiled when he was happy and why I would do anything for him. In all fairness, it was pretty darn obvious and I felt foolish for not realizing sooner.

I closed my eyes again and willed for sleep to take me, not willing to think about my latest insight because I now know that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen!

* * *

**So what did you think? Please R&R :)**

**Of course, we all know that song was actually 'The A team' by Ed Sheeran but I felt that it fit Edward's situation perfectly :) **

**-SCxx**


	13. Caught

**Hey. Anyone remember me? Ehm, so I know it has been a while… *cough* two months *cough*. So I wish I had a better excuse than what I have… but all I can say is that it is exam time again and I have been practically buried under books for the last month and I'm afraid it will be like this until the 21 June when I can happily announce is when I have my last exam. Woop woop! I'll try to get the next chapter out faster than this one but I can't make any promises...**

**Thank you to Vicky for being the best beta in the world. I don't know what I would do without you! MCRshortstackedme once again has been the great friend that I really need to push me into getting off my ass and writing again. If you aren't reading her story, Giving In, I would highly recommend you make your way over there and read it! Seriously, it is basically one big ball of lemony goodness but with a plot as well ;P**

**And just to clarify - this chapter is rated M for a reason so if you are offended by smut, I suggest you don't read this chapter XD xx**

* * *

Caught

Sleep hadn't come easily last night but sometime early this morning, I must have managed to doze off. I rolled over lazily and stretched my arm out, searching blindly for Edward's body and the warmth he provides me with. After deducing that he wasn't in the bed with me I slowly cracked my eyes open and peered around the room. No Edward there either.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head before getting up and quickly nipping to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth. I stood there by the mirror with pursed lips debating whether or not to take a quick shower or not.

Sod it. I was naked anyway so hopped in the shower and turned the water on full blast, jumping slightly when I was pelted with ice cold water but soon relaxing as the water ran to a more amiable temperature.

After reluctantly leaving my warm haven, I once again forewent my clothes in favour of one of Edward's shirts. I entered his walk-in-closet for the first time and stopped in shock. This wardrobe was bigger than my bedroom! Why would a guy need so many clothes?

After ogling at his vast collection of fancy shirts, smart pants and jackets, I reached for the rack closest to me and grabbed one of the many various coloured shirts hanging up neatly before quickly making a get away from the overwhelming number of clothes. I spotted my collar on the bedside table where I put it last night and quickly put it on.

I followed my nose to the kitchen where I saw Edward studiously poring over a document on the kitchen counter, a small 'V' formed between his brows from concentration. He had his hands in his hair as he rested his head on them. I slowly padded up behind him, being careful not to make a noise and trying to catch a glimpse at the paper in front of him.

I caught sight of the title at the top of the page. Bless his heart, he had printed off a recipe so that he could make us breakfast!

I crept up right behind him and was about to surprise him when he spoke, causing me to startle backwards in shock. "You know, I have only known you a little over a fortnight and yet already I am so attuned to you! I could tell the minute you entered the room."

I smiled sheepishly at him as he glanced over his shoulder at me with his twinkling green eyes. I loped back over to him and planted my hands on his hunched shoulders and I dipped my face into his hair to land a kiss on his head.

"Nice try though," he smirked as he turned back to his recipe sheet in front of him. He laid his hand over one of mine which was still lingering on his shoulder and he stroked it gently using his forefinger.

"What are you trying to make?" I asked, subconsciously emphasising the word 'trying'. I sidled up close to him and let his scent wash over me. Hmm, delicious.

"I was thinking about doing some omelettes…" he trailed off when he saw the amused horror on my face. "What?" He scowled playfully.

I shook my head. "Do you really think it's wise to attempt using the hob again?" I walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar and hopped up on to one of the stools, resting my chin in my hands and looking at him questioningly.

"I don't know. Let's see shall we?" he said, giving me cheeky smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" I asked him.

"I want to make something for you." He turned and strode over to the fridge, stooping down to collect some eggs and begin to prepare the omelette. I watched as he bustled around the kitchen, returning to the recipe every few seconds to ensure that he wasn't going wrong.

"Can I turn the radio on?" I asked him once I figured that he wasn't going to talk to me as he was too focused on not burning breakfast.

"Sure," he mumbled distractedly as he half-motioned towards the hi-tech radio system.

I walked over and turned it to my favourite radio system, humming appreciatively when I recognised the song as 'Sex on Fire'.

I sat back down at the breakfast bar and tapped my figure nails against the counter top to the beat of the song whilst fighting the urge to sing out loud. After a few minutes, Edward had finished with the food and placed my plate in front of me. It didn't look too bad, maybe a little burnt around the edges but overall a success.

He looked a bit cautious as he poked his omelette with his fork before taking a small bite. A look of relief crossed his face and he cut of a larger piece.

I followed his lead and took a small chunk off omelette, making sure to scoop up extra cheese and ham. It actually tasted really good and I told him so through mouthfuls of food.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes but I could tell he was secretly pleased with my praise.

"So what are we doing today, oh wise one?"

He ignored me as he took both our plates over to the sink.

"Edward?" I asked in a sing-song voice. "Tell me what we're doing today."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Is that a demand, Isabella?"

Oops. "No. Sorry," I mumbled as I ducked my head and started fiddling with my hands.

"Okay, Isabella," he said as he walked over to me and raised my chin with his forefinger. I blushed as he called me by my full name and looked into my eyes. His entire personality had shifted entirely, hardened subtly and I recognised this as the same stance that he had at the party last Saturday. This was his Master Edward speaking. "Today is going to be the start of your journey as a submissive. From this day forward you are not to call me Edward unless I give you express permission to do so or the situation is completely unavoidable. You are not to address me as Master unless you are wearing your play-collar which I shall give you upon entering the playroom; when in your everyday collar, I am just 'Sir'. A slip in these rules will earn you five lashes on your ass with my hand. Understood?"

I pondered this for a second, taking in all the information before nodding my head enthusiastically.

Yes Edward, I'm ready. Let's play!

I stayed silent as his eyes assessed my reaction to his words and when he was satisfied with what he saw, he took my hand and pulled me up off my stool and into his hard chest.

"I showed you how to prepare for the playroom. You have fifteen minutes to prepare yourself and be waiting there. Inspection position. Go. Now."

I pulled free of his arms and practically jogged to 'my bedroom' as Edward had explained briefly yesterday about how I was to use the spare bedroom as my own from now on. I jumped in the shower, despite having just had one, after tying my hair in a lose ponytail at the base of my neck to stop it from getting wet. I scrubbed myself clean and shaved my under arms and legs just to be sure that I didn't have cacti for legs. I towelled myself dry whilst simultaneously looking at the alarm clock by the bed. I bit my lip and my eyes widened - five minutes to get there.

After throwing on the shirt I wore earlier and a pair of black, lacy panties, I headed down the corridor and opened the door to the playroom. The light was muted and I glanced around the room to see if I could get some kind of clue as to what the scene today would entail.

The room was in exactly the same pristine condition as yesterday and I knelt down like I had been instructed to, facing the door and removing my shirt before folding it neatly in place besides me. I could hear my heart beat in my ears and I bowed my head and tried to control my breathing as I anxiously waited for Edward to appear.

I traced patterns on the floor with my eyes as I knelt there and a few minutes later, Edward quietly opened the door, letting it close shut behind him. He completely ignored me as he walked purposefully around the room and I had a hard time keeping my focus on my hands clasped in front on me.

"Look at me, Isabella," he commanded with a firm but relaxed tone and I raised my eyes to meet his steamy stare. "Do you accept this collar as a symbol of your complete devotion to me? Will you submit to my desires and explore and push you sexual boundaries with me as you guide?" He held a silver choker necklace in his hand which was slightly extended towards me enough so that I could make out the 'Property of Edward Cullen' engraved into the metal. The chain seemed to swing from his fingers in slow motion and I felt a little hot headed. My breathing became deeper and deeper and a little rugged but I suppressed the slightly asthmatic sound.

"Yes, sir," I responded confidently and looked him directly in the eyes. My heartbeat was racing faster than an agitated hummingbird's.

He grinned crookedly and recited what I could only assume to be a practiced piece. He cleared his throat before beginning once more. "With this collar, you have agreed to be my submissive. I promise to treat you fairly and assist you in this journey of your sexuality. I will answer your questions honestly and respect your decisions. I will cherish your submission like the gift it is and promise to please you as you shall please me." He gently reached behind my neck to unclasp my every-day collar and replace it with the gleaming silver choker. I shivered as my lifted hair landed delicately back between my shoulder blades. I could feel myself tearing up and my lip starting to quiver at the emotion in the words he just spoke. "Are you alright, Isabella?" He raised his hand to cup my face. My eyesight was slightly tunnel vision-like as I looked at him in the face as he waited for my answer expectantly.

"I'm fine, Master." His face lit up as I called him master for the first time and I found myself mirroring his expression. He lowered his hand just as my mind slipped to my realisation of loving him last night but I efficiently cut off those thoughts before I started to agonise over my insight. He pulled at my arms so he could hold my hands that were still clasped behind my back. He stroked my knuckles with his thumbs and admired my nails.

"Good girl. Are you ready to play?" He asked softly after looking up at my face, his eyes still holding the tenderness of the Edward I have come to know and love this weekend.

"Yes," I breathed shakily, my eyes darted between his green eyes.

"Yes what?" He barked, his features immediately clouding as if someone had flicked a switch.

Oops.

_Elementary mistake, Bella!_

"Yes, Master," I hastily stuttered, shaking my head at such a stupid error.

He nodded sharply and helped me get to my feet. I felt electric sparks fly all over my body when I felt his strong but tender grip on me and when his warm breath passed over my flesh.

"What color are you, Isabella?"

"Green, master."

"Good. I am going to blindfold you, angel. This shall heighten everything you feel." He slipped a silk scarf over my eyes and tightened it at the back of my head. He made sure that the scarf wasn't tight on my eyes after he stroked my bare shoulders with his hot hands. I managed to stifle a moan that was hanging on my lips.

"Stretch your arms above your head," he ordered and I did so whilst quashing the feeling of self-doubt at being so readily displayed before him. I curled my toes in expectation.

I felt the cool cuff of metal snap efficiently around my wrists and I whimpered lightly, feeling myself getting wet. I clamped my thighs together but released them when he tsked disapprovingly. He wiggled a finger between the cuff and my wrist to make sure that they weren't too tight and then proceeded to lift my legs one at a time to remove my panties so I was as naked as the day I was born.

"So beautiful," he whispered against my lips and then he was gone. I hopelessly searched for him despite the blindfold. Despite not being able to see him, my sense of hearing seemed to have been amplified and I could hear his even footsteps as he walked around the room.

My breath hitched when I felt something cold and metal-like being run across my cheek, down past my neck and over my breast.

"I am going to clamp your nipples, angel. I want you to take in a deep breath when I say and hold it until I give you permission to exhale. It might hurt a little. Color, Isabella?"

"Green, master," I said, trying to keep my voice steady through a heady mix of anticipation and excitement.

"Good girl," he cooed. "Take in a deep breath."

I did as he said and felt the sharp bite of the clamp on my left nipple. He applied the other one and told me to slowly exhale. The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, more of a small sting that fueled the throbbing in my core.

"How is that, angel?" Edward asked as he ran a finger over my cheek. I wished I could see him so much!

"It's fine, Master. In fact, the pain is quite pleasurable."

"That's good." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied slowly… seductively.

I heard his soft footsteps as he walked around the room and I waited with baited breath. The anticipation was killing me. The sounds of my breath, his footsteps and my heart beat were amplified and I felt a little dizzy and everything was, again, in slow motion.

Suddenly, I felt the flick of leather against my belly and sucked in a sharp breath as it brought me back to the here and now. It didn't hurt but had caught me unawares. I released the unsteady breath.

"This is a riding crop, Isabella. What color are you?" Edward's husky voice came from next to me. I shivered as I detected the slight husky, dominant growl in his voice. The goosebumps on my skin started to appear along with the hairs on my arms and neck that were now standing on end. My eyes were darting around beneath my closed lids as I desperately sought after a sign as to where he was.

"Green, Master," I gasped.

"Good." He raised the crop to my lips and I panicked when I thought he was going to hit my face, only calming when he ordered me to kiss it. I kissed it obediently and tasted and smelt the delicious, rich leather.

He started off with just some small biting licks on my stomach and back as he circled me like a predator does his prey. He pointed the end of the crop at me and pushed it against my skin before he circled my navel lightly before delivering a pattern of light blows against my mound. He trailed the crop around the middle of my body and on the third circuit, flicked the crop against my ass. I cried out from the contrast of the smooth caress to the sharp sting he just delivered which had quickly dulled to a smoldering ache in my center. I pulled against the restraints and heard the rattle of the cuffs and I was reminded of my inability to help myself. I moaned when he gently flicked the crop in rapid succession against my clamped nipples. Oh please, give me more!

"Hush," he whispered when I whimpered in frustration as he continued to walk around me. He wielded the crop with such accuracy, each of its blows never missing its mark. I clenched my muscles as I waited for the next flick, anxious to know where he would target next. He swatted it across my shoulders so lightly that I might not have noticed it had my senses not heightened from the blindfold.

My nerve endings zinged as the next flick hit underneath my behind, right against my sex. My body convulsed at the stinging bite and I swayed lightly on my feet.

"Color?" He rasped as he landed three light blows on my nipples, bringing the sweet pain to the forefront of my mind.

"Green," I rasped. "Oh please, Master, please give this girl more!"

"Your wish, my command," he muttered.

He rained small licks down the center of my chest, purposefully heading south. I absorbed the myriad of sensations as my nipples stung lightly and my center throbbed with need. My flesh buzzed as he dragged the crop along the sensitive skin where my pubic hair used to be before hitting my clitoris.

"Oh, please!" I whimper as he struck the bundle of nerves again.

"Quiet," he ordered as he hit my ass again sharply for my disobedience, "or else I'll have to gag you as well."

I bit my lip to stop myself from making too much noise whilst he alternated flicks against my behind, nipples and soaking pussy but I could not control my moan when I felt him sink a finger into my entrance. I tried to grind against his finger but I couldn't bear down because of my restraints.

"You are so wet, Isabella. Does my little slut like being completely at my mercy? I can do anything to you and you are powerless to stop me."

I groaned.

"Answer me!" He snapped, thwacking the riding crop against the nearest wall, causing a loud snapping sound and causing me to jump and my body to tense up.

"Yes, Master. I-"

"Who?" He growled.

"This girl, Master. This girl loves it!" I practically shouted as he pinched my clit between two of his magically long fingers.

He raised his fingers coated in my wetness to my lips.

"Taste yourself, angel. Taste how much you love this!"

I groaned as he pushed his slick fingers into my mouth and I sucked them eagerly. I let me teeth graze against his finger as he pulled them out of my mouth and replaced them with his mouth, pushing his tongue into my mouth and exploring with his talented tongue. I could feel his chest pressing against the clamps on my nipples and cursed the fact that I couldn't hold him to me as my hands were hanging useless above me. I felt his member hardened completely against my skin.

"Oh Isabella, you taste so good. Shall I make you come?" He panted against my lips.

"Yes. Please," I beg.

The crop bites against my stomach.

"Please what?"

"Master. Please Master!"

He started to place small strategic licks against my belly once more, working its way down…down… before hitting my clit over and over. The pleasure built up and I bucked my hips, eager for more licks of the crop. The buzzing and burning sensation was so delicious and I was finding it hard to control myself. Suddenly, it all became too much and I came loudly, sagging weakly as my legs gave up the strength to hold me and leaving my bound wrists as the only thing keeping me from hitting the floor. The aftershocks of my orgasm were still strong and my body continued to jerk lightly as I attempted unsuccessfully to slow my panting breath.

Edward gently removed my blindfold and even though the muted light of the playroom was very weak, I was left blinded by the change in light intensity. I squinted harshly and tried to cover my eyes behind my raised arm. It was only probably two o'clock in the afternoon but I felt the need to go back to bed. Exhausted from our activities, I let out a yawn.

"I am not done with you yet, Isabella." Edward whispered into my ear bluntly before running his teeth from my shoulder to my neck as he efficiently removed my cuffs and carried me over to the bed like a ragdoll. "On all fours," he demanded and I quickly scrambled to reposition myself.

As soon as I was in position, he was inside me and thrusting relentlessly, seeking his own release and in doing so, building my need to orgasm as well. I heard his rapid, rugged breaths which signaled to me that he was close to climaxing.

He held on to my hips tightly, his fingers digging into my skin deliciously.

"Take a deep breath," he commanded and I swiftly complied.

I felt the blood rush back into my nipples as he removed both of the clamps simultaneously and that pleasure pain mixed with a deep thrust inside me had me calling out as my second orgasm overtook me and my walls clamped down on his hard cock, milking him of his own orgasm.

"Yes, Isabella!" he roared as his warm juices squirted into me.

He collapsed on top of me, covering me and pressing me down into the mattress.

"How did you enjoy your first scene, baby?" He asked me as he tenderly swept the hair that had escaped my ponytail from my eyes before stroking my cheek with the back of his forefinger.

"It was… beyond words. Way better than your girl expected," I told him, still slightly breathless.

I felt him smile against my back.

"I'm glad you have no regrets."

I hummed in contentment. I wished I could stay in this moment of post-coital glow forever. I can't imagine anything getting better than this.

"Shall we go and have a bath, angel?" He asked me, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder blade and pressing his lips lightly against my skin. I felt goose bumps starting to appear on my skin and I snuggled my head further into the pillow.

"Mmm, yeah sure," I mumbled still drowsy from our exploits.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a sitting position. He reached for my neck and gently removed my choker collar.

"Your servitude has been sublime," he whispered and I remembered from the contract that those words signaled the official end of our scene. I just had one more thing to say.

"I serve to please you, master."

From now until our next scene, he was just sir, not master and I was allowed to talk about myself in the first person again. I smiled at him as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He gave me a brief but warm hug before we left the playroom and he gently pulled the door to as we left. I was glad that Edward's house staff weren't here this weekend or they would get a good eyeful with the two of us completely naked and strolling down the corridors. That would be an awkward situation to explain away!

"_Yes, Edward is a naturist and is starting his own colony of nude people that he sometimes sleeps with."_

I think not…

When we arrived in his bedroom, he went straight into the en-suite and filled the tub with water, pouring in bubbles and lots of other various chemicals that made the bath smell heavenly.

"In you get, angel." He gestured to the tub and I got in carefully, making sure that no water splashed over the edge as I sat down, groaning as the warm water soothed my aching muscles. I stretched and curled my toes

He climbed in behind me and pulled me so that I was nuzzled into his back in between his open thighs. I sighed as he stroked the hair off my face and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder and felt the release of my tense neck and shoulders. I let out a sigh of relaxation.

We sat there together for a while, neither of us feeling the need to break the comfortable silence with mindless chatter as we were both content in each other's arms. At least that was what I wanted to believe. I wanted to pretend that he wanted me the same way I wanted him. It made my heart ache when I acknowledged the fact that I was just another submissive to him.

After a while, Edward reached for the body wash and lathered up his hands before rubbing my shoulders, massaging me in soothing circular motions.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured almost reverently before sweeping the hair off the back of my neck and nibbling my neck. I squirmed in his lap as the sensations made their way south and felt Edward's response to my movement against my back.

"Again?" I asked in shock before turning to see him smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes with a grin and turned back.

I felt him smirk against my neck. "When it comes to you, angel, it seems I am always hard!"

I smiled mischievously and rubbed my butt against his arousal. He let out a low groan and stilled my hips with his hands.

"You, baby, are insatiable. I've created a monster!"

"You have," I agreed as I turned around on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck so that his cock was trapped between our bodies. "I want you, sir. Please?" I looked into his eyes with steely determination. I watched as his pupils dilated and his mouth fell open a little before he smirked.

He groaned and pulled my face to his in a bruising kiss. With his other hand, he worked his way between our bodies and flicked my clit causing me to mewl in pleasure.

He continued to tease my sensitive nub as we kissed before he pulled back and ordered me to stand up. I did so on shaky legs and he pointed at the bath edge, signaling that I should put my leg up there. He snaked his arm up past my ass to the small of my back so he could support me and prevent me from toppling over. As soon as I was steady, he dived right into my pussy, head first.

He nibbled, sucked and licked until I was a writhing and screaming mess.

"Please? Please, sir. Oh please let me come!" I begged, my head thrashing back and forth as I held him to my core the best I could with my trembling hands.

"Not yet, Isabella. Control it," he ordered.

I whimpered in frustration and tried to focus on anything but the sensations he was creating. I blinked harshly a few times as I stared directly into the light, doing anything to distract myself.

States. I'll name all the states!

_Alabama... Alaska... Arizona... Arkansas..._

He sucked my clit into his mouth and gently nibbled it before pulling back and blowing cold air against the throbbing flesh. The very tip of his tongue entered me and curled at my entrance and I cried out loud. He hummed against me as he sucked hard at my entrance whilst I'm hypnotized watching his erotic movements and tangling my fingers in his bronze hair, lightly scratching his scalp in a way I found that he really enjoyed. His tongue delved deeper and deeper into my drenched center, circling it around my entrance once before pushing it back in harder. His tongue caressed my inner walls, and he moaned into my core every time he felt my walls clench around him. His nose breathed in deeply against my clit and he stroked my inner thighs with his talented hands just to heighten all the sensations he was evoking in me.

I gave up with naming the states as I found myself unable to distract myself from his wicked ministrations.

"God, sir, please?" I was screeching now, letting out breathless high pitched squeaks probably more suited for Lamaze class than in a lovers embrace.

"Now, Isabella."

At his words, I let the wave hit me and I spiraled out of control, flooding his mouth with my juices. It was only his arm wrapped around my waist which prevented me from falling out of the bath and hitting my head against the hard floor. He slid his hands down to my ass and he held me there for a few moments before looking at me to check that I was feeling steady.

"Wow."

He chuckled as he lowered me back into the water and wrapped me in his arms.

I felt the need to thank him for what he just did and so as I pressed my tongue into his, I let my hands splay down and across the impressive muscles of his abdomen, feeling them contract and tense with his desire. I looked at him directly in the eyes and bit my lip seductively.

I reached for his hard member and gently grasped it in my hand, running my fingernail down the slit of his penis and gathering up all the pre-cum which was leaking out. I then raised my finger to my lips and sucked it off whilst maintaining eye contact.

He threw his head back and moaned at my ministrations.

"Use both hands, angel," he gasped and I was quick to comply, one of my hands wrapping around the base and pumping up and down whilst the other dedicated all attention to the swollen and purple tip.

I used the pad of my finger to trace the main vein that was throbbing prominently and he cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips lifting out of the water and bucking up into my hand. I leant forward and engulfed as much of his length in my mouth as possible so that he was bumping against my throat. I wasn't quite ready to deep throat him yet but I'm sure I could work up to it. I let him tangle his hands in my hair and control my movements.

"Suck harder... on the... head," he commanded through clenched teeth and ragged breaths and like the eager slave I was, I obeyed willingly.

"Yes," he grunted.

His cock left my mouth with a pop and I lowered my head so that I could suck each of his balls into my mouth in turn.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" he shouted and I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

I renewed my efforts with abandon, bobbing, sucking, licking and scraping my teeth up and down his length, eager to make him climax. I simultaneously used my free hands to fondle the underside of his balls.

"Stop, angel. I want to come inside you, not your mouth." He managed to get out between several short breaths as he fought his climax. He pushed my shoulder lightly, signaling for me to stop sucking him and I obliged.

"This is going to be quick," he told me honestly.

I held on to the edge of the tub as he lifted me up and pulled me back down quickly, impaling me on his cock. We both groaned as our bodies joined together and he started lifting me up and down on him. We were both rocking against each other frantically and the water was sloshing on to the floor but neither of us cared.

He reached down to where we were joined and made a 'V' shaped with his fingers on either side of my clit, pulling back the hood and then scraping his finger nail lightly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

I screamed out his name as my orgasm hit and he wasn't far behind me, grunting out my name as he released in me with several short bursts.

"I knew I loved baths for a reason," I mumbled against his chest causing him to chuckle and place a chaste peck on my forehead. He closed his eyes and I heard his breathing become deeper as though he was going to sleep.

I sighed in contentment as I snuggled right into Edward's chest, laying my head above his heart so that I could hear it's still slightly accelerated rhythm. I stroked my finger up and down in the middle of his chest soothingly. The moment of tranquility was shattered when my stomach let out a very loud grumble that indicated that I needed to be fed. I mentally slapped my hand to my face in embarrassment.

"Come on angel, I need to feed you." Edward stood up carefully with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Are you tired?"

He gently scrubbed us dry and I whimpered when he brushed the soft material against the tender skin between my legs.

"Not tired, just worn out. It's completely your fault for being so darn voracious!" I pouted as I donned one of the robes from the back of the bathroom door. My arm got stuck in the sleeve so he came over to assist me before he begun to caress my shoulders.

"Stamina, angel." He wagged his finger at me as he went to grab a robe for himself. "This is why you need that personal trainer, so that you can keep up with me 'cause believe me sweetheart, I _will _have you several times a day and I expect you to keep up."

I mock pouted and he snickered condescendingly.

"You signed the contract, angel. I told you that I wanted to fuck you all day and night." He leant in so that his mouth was right next to my ear. "Believe me, that's a promise I intend to keep."

He pulled back with a large grin on his face when I let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak and then led me towards the kitchen.

"I'll call for a pizza. What do you want?"

_You. _

"I'm not really fussy, as long as there aren't any olives I'll be fine," I said as I watched him dial a number into his cell.

Of course he knows the number for the pizza place. I was captivated by the movement of his lips and the deep, husky tone of his voice. When I came out of my trance, I noticed that he had been staring at me the whole time he was on the phone.

"It will be twenty minutes." He stalked towards me with _that _look in his eyes. "I know exactly what to do whilst we wait."

"Again?" I squeaked, my eyes dilating and my mouth falling open. I could practically taste his want, the passion was exuding from every pore on his skin. He was the hunter and I was the prey.

"Oh yes. Again." When he reached me, he picked me up by my hips and lay me on the breakfast bar, quickly covering my body with his. I gasped at the contrast between the cool marble surface and his warm body. I found my hands fumbling involuntarily over his still robed chest.

Then his mouth was on mine, dominating and passionate. Taking no prisoners he sought out my tongue and tugged on it with his own. His hands groped roughly at my breasts over the thick fabric of the terry-cloth robe before he pulled open the belt and dragged the material from my shoulders, throwing it somewhere in his passion, never once breaking the contact of our skin.

I groaned into his mouth and he hissed back, pulling his head sharply away from me and lowering it to my neck where his warm lips sucked at my pulse point. The light amount of sweat on his body acted like a lubricant, allowing our skin to glide over one another's with ease. He cupped my ass and massaged the flesh roughly before dipping his arm between the flesh and underneath me so that he could gain access to my wet core. I gasped as he slammed two fingers into my dripping heat, dragging them across my trembling walls and stretching me whilst he placed hundreds of wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Fuck, Bella. Your pussy's so goddamn tight!"

He coated his fingers in my wetness as I writhed against him like a cat in heat. I wrapped my legs around his waist in order to pull his lean and muscled body as close to me as possible.

"Please," I huffed.

"Your pussy's mine, Bella. Fucking say it," he growled, never giving up the relentless thrusting of his fingers. He curled them upward against my tightening walls, playing me like one of his favorite instruments.

"Please," I begged again. The pressure was so intense. The pleasure travelled throughout my entire body and sent shivers up my cold spine.

"Say it," he snarled, pressing his thumb against my swollen clit and jamming a third finger inside of me.

"Yours sir, please," I cry out as my climax fast approaches, like a freight train.

"Let go, angel."

I exploded around his fingers, my nail scoring his covered back and willing him to remove his robe. When he realized what I was after, he leant backwards and tore the robe off himself before covering my still trembling body with his own and engaging me in one of those kisses that made me see stars. I hooked my legs back up around him to ensure that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

My hands reached to the sides so that I could cling on the corner of the countertop whilst his hands tugged in my hair. He broke off the kiss and reached down to his hard member which he stroked through my folds, capturing my clit in one mind-blowing stroke.

"Yes," I hissed.

"Do you want me to _fuck _you, Bella? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir please!" I wailed, practically begging him.

His eyes were hooded with lust as his tongue peeked out between his parted lips slightly. His breathing was deep and husky and he was gazing at me with sheer desire and hunger.

"_Whose_ cock do you want inside you?" He continued to jeer as I became more and more impatient for him to stop the aching in my core.

"Yours, sir! Please stick your long, hard cock inside me. I'm aching for you so bad!" My nails were scratching the underside of the marble countertop and I was squirming like a wild animal. My legs were sliding up and down his back which had a light film of sweat on it.

Once he was satisfied that I had suffered enough, he gripped my waist and impaled me on his length and pulled back slightly, pausing half way inside me and causing me to buck my hips in an attempt to draw him in further.

"Oh God, please!" I shouted throwing my head back in sheer delight.

He smirked sinisterly and ordered me to look down at where our bodies were joined. I leant up on my elbows and saw his hard member half entered into my aching core. The site was so provocative that it made another flood of wetness leave me.

"Keep watching me fuck you," he ordered through clenched teeth as he began slowly pounding into me. The veins in his neck were starting to show and his face was getting slightly red. My eyes rolled back into my head as I saw his length covered in my wetness leave and enter my pussy at a constant rhythm, the pace never altering as he slowly built our climaxes. All of a sudden, he thrust sharply inside me and ground his hips so that me clit was provided with mouth-watering friction.

I keened a wail and he looked down at me with what could only be described as pure smugness etched on his face.

"Like that did you," he teased with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It was alright," I tried to say nonchalantly but my breathless tone gave me away.

He snickered and ground his hips against me again so that my clit rubbed against his pubic bone.

"God, I can feel your clit throbbing against me."

_Oh shit. Keep talking like that and I'll come way before you allow me too!_

"Being inside you is like being motherfucking home, Bella. You're so tight, squeezing my dick like you never want to let go. Do you want me to stay inside your pussy, Bella?"

"Yes, please God yes!"

"Do you want to come?"

"PLEASE!"

His eyes darkened when I begged and he licked his lips, completely stilling within me.

_No you fucker! Don't you dare stop now!_

"Beg for me to fuck you, angel. Tell me how much you want my cock!"

If he told me to go running around Seattle naked I would do it if it meant he would just move inside me.

"So much, sir. Please, I need to come. I need your long, thick cock to move inside me. Please, sir… please?" I was whimpering and thrashing about, desperate for any friction.

He pulled right out of me so that only the tip of his cock was inside me before thrusting forward with such intensity that I felt the stroke all the way in my toes.

"Ah, YES!" I screamed.

He rubbed small, hard circles on my clit as he continued to pound into me before pinching the bundle of nerves between his fingertips harshly.

"Come, Isabella," he growled at me and I did. Loudly.

"YES, FUCK! SIR, SHIT! Oh God, YES!" I was babbling incoherently as I felt my pussy clenching around his hardened cock. I could feel the moisture that was seeping out of me and making our movements even more fluid.

He looked down at his body moving out of me and a low rumble built in his chest. I leant up on my elbows to look as well and some primal instinct overtook me when I saw the liquid seeping out of me, running down his cock and coating his balls.

I don't know what possessed me, but before I could register what I was doing I had pushed on his chest and flipped him over so that _I _was riding _him_! I was unsure what he would think of my taking control, whether he would think I was forgetting my place but then again, he allowed me to turn him over – there is no way I would have been able to shift his muscular weight without his compliance so he can't be that strongly opposed to it.

I moaned when I felt how much deeper he felt in this position. He held on to my hips and helped me rock against him.

He reached up to knead my breasts and pinch my nipples and I leant backwards with my hands resting on his thighs and my head thrown backwards. I rode him with abandon, encouraged by the guttural moans that were leaving his mouth.

Whilst his fingers pulled and tugged on my nipples, I moved my own hand down my body to the swollen nub that lay just above my entrance and tweaked it with my fingers. The dual sensations were enough to bring me to the brink of another orgasm only this time, I fully intended for Edward to fall over with me.

"Shit… fuck, baby, you look so hot touching yourself. I'm gonna come. Are you close?" He panted out.

"Very." My voice was a breathy whimper.

"Good."

He flipped us over again so he was on top. He knelt on the counter and draped my legs over his hips and pulled me on and off his cock.

"Rub your clit," he commanded.

I let my hand dip between us and rubbed hard and fast circles on the slippery flesh, trying to recreate the way Edward touched me. My knuckles brushed against his cock every time he thrust into me.

"Come on, Isabella, give it to me."

He leant down and bit my nipple and that was it.

"EDWARD!," I yelled out as I came, forgetting in my passion to call him 'sir'.

He either didn't care or didn't notice as he shouted out my name as he too fell into the abyss of pleasure.

He slid down off the counter and pulled me to the edge so that I could wrap my legs around him in a kind of embrace. He placed a little kiss on the tip of my nose and smirked at me.

"Who knew you had a bit of dominant in you? Are you sure we are in the right roles? Maybe I should start calling you madam!"

I blushed from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair and dipped my head in embarrassment. The fact that he brought up what I did was just too mortifying!

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I whispered.

"Hush, sweetheart, don't apologize. You were fucking hot!"

I chuckled nervously and he joined in.

Then one word changed everything.

"Interesting…"

I looked at Edward to see the same look of shock on his face. He hadn't spoken and I sure as hell hadn't either!

* * *

**So, three guesses as to who it is?**

**Please review :) **

**-SCxx**


End file.
